Prológus
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: Elképzelésem arról, hogyan ismerkedhetett meg egymással évekkel ezelőtt Tempe és Seeley.
1. 1

*****

**Azt hiszem, a cím magáért beszél...**

**Szereplők: Pierre LaManche - Kathy Reichs könyveiben Temperance Brennan főnöke.**

**Vivian Blackadder – egykori NCIS-ügynök, szerepelt a JAG 8x20-21-ben.**

**Jamie Kenton – FBI-ügynök, szerepelt a Bones 1x15-ben **

**Minden szereplő, helyszín stb. Hart Hanson és Kathy Reichs tulajdona.**

*****

PROLOGUS

Április volt. A hóból már csak az erdő árnyékosabb részein lehetett látni foltokat. A természet ébredezett. A fák ágain apró rügyek várták a meleg déli szellőt, madarak cikáztak fürgén az ágak között, ügyet sem vetve arra a néhány emberre, akik behatoltak területükre. Az erdő ezen részén egyébként nem sokan jártak. Autóút vagy ötven méterre húzódott, a kijelölt turistaút pedig lejjebb vitt, vagy tíz méterrel. Volt egy másik is, de az jóval felettük, a sziklás domboldalon vezetett.

A földből már látszottak az új hajtások friss-zöld csúcsai, amik nagy nehézségek árán, minden akadályt leküzdve törték magukat felfelé, az éltető Nap irányába. Bármi is volt az az akadály, újszülött erejük nem ismert lehetetlent. Akár göröngy, akár kő. Vagy- mint ebben az esetben-, csont. Kissé különös volt ugyan az apró juharfa-hajtásnak, de nem törődött vele. Tette, amit genetikailag belekódoltak. Nőtt.

A csontok kissé rendezetlenül ugyan, de minden valószínűség szerint teljes számban hevertek a nyirkos talajon. A gyakorlott szemnek meg sem kell számolnia ahhoz, hogy tudja: kettőszáz-hat darabot fog belőlük találni. Legalábbis, aki már olvasott anatómia-könyvet. Az _Ember anatómiáját._ Mert az egy pillanatig sem volt kétséges, hogy ezek a csontok egy valaha élt ember földi maradványai…

.

- Biztos, hogy odaszóltak a Jeffersonian-be? – kérdezte a magas, sötét hajú férfi a mellette álló vörös hajú nőtől.

- Persze – vonta meg az a vállát. – Mit türelmetlenkedsz, Seeley?

A férfi elhúzta a száját:

- Igazán igyekezhetne már a fickó. Megsértődnek, ha bármihez hozzányúlunk, ők meg tojnak időben ideérni. Egész nap kényelmesen ücsörögnek a laborjaikban a mikroszkópjuk felett, nem csoda, ha derogál nekik, hogy kitegyék a lábukat.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy LaManche-t egyszer le fogod fickózni! Ahhoz túlságosan is tisztelettudó vagy – nézett rá csúfondárosan a nő.

- Nem ő jön – rázta meg a fejét Seeley. – Valami Brennan-t, a helyettesét, vagy asszisztensét küldik, mert a Doki beteg.

- Élvezd ki, hogy neked nem az irodádban kell ülnöd! Itt vagy a természet lágy ölén, tavaszi szellő lengedez, csicseregnek a madarak… – válaszolta a nő éneklő hangon.

- …friss csontváz ékesíti a földet… – folytatta a férfi hasonló stílusban. – Hát nem látszik, hogy élvezem?! Ötven méteres körzetben ismerek minden fát, Blackadder, mert már fél órája mást sem teszek, csak élvezek!

- Ó, igazán? – vágott vissza a nő és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a férfi öve alá. – Hát, csak ne fogd vissza magad. A kártya is azt mondta reggel, hogy a mai nap különleges fordulatot hoz az életedbe.

A férfi zavarba jött, mikor ráeszmélt, legutóbbi szavai milyen kétértelműen csengettek. Aztán megrázta a fejét:

- Nagyon jól tudod, mire gondolok, Blackadder. A kártyavetésben pedig, már ezerszer elmondtam, hogy nem hiszek.

- Pedig ma reggel...

- Igen, tudom! – vágott a szavába a férfi. - Csak nem értem, hogy jön össze ez a kettő: a halál és a szerelem! Tudod, mikor az elsőn a Szívkirálynő volt, esetleg hittem volna. De mikor a másodikon a kaszás zörgő csontvázát megláttam...!

- Csontvázunk már van – mutatott a földre a nő. A férfi sötéten ránézett:

- Megmondanád, ennek mi az értelme?! Szerelmes leszek a halálba? Vagy a halál belém? Vagy... megvan! Szerelmes leszek, utána meghalok. Na, szerinted melyik változat dobja fel a napomat? Áh... - legyintett mérgesen -, azért sem hagyom, hogy elrontsd a kedvem. A hétvégén Parkerrel leszek. Na, _ezt_ miért nem mondta a kártya?!

A nő elgondolkodva figyelte. Aztán megszólalt:

- Már régóta meg akartam kérdezni. Hogy lehet az, hogy már majdnem egy éve társak vagyunk és csak két hete tudom, hogy van egy fiad?

- A magánélet és a munka...- kezdte a férfi, de nem tudta továbbmondani.

- Cseszd meg, Seeley! Öt hónapig jártunk ez idő alatt! Hogyhogy nem zavart, hogy elmostad a határokat?!

- Jól van! - próbálta a férfi enyhíteni a feszültséget. - Nem tudom! Fogalmam sincs! Talán mert... - ekkor a tíz méterre felhúzott kordonnál zajló jelenet kötötte le a figyelmét. Az ott álló őrrel vitatkozott élénken egy fiatal nő. Huszonöt körülinek nézte, barna haja lófarokba volt kötve.

- Mi az? - fordult meg Blackadder is. - Csak nem az új barátnőd? Hogy talált meg?

- Dehogyis! Bár az igazat megvallva, nem jönne éppen rosszkor... - nem tudta továbbmondani. Ami utána történt, a pillanat töredéke alatt lezajlott. Seeley teljesen automatikusan rántotta elő a fegyverét és habozás nélkül a nőre fogta, míg lassan feléje lépkedett.

- Dobja el a fegyvert! - üvöltött rá, míg az agyán átsuhant a gondolat, hogy a kártya esetleg mégis igazat mondott a kaszással kapcsolatban...

A nő ekkor feléje fordult. Jobb keze még mindig fel volt emelve, ujjai továbbra is a fegyvert szorították, amiből alig néhány másodperce a lövést leadta. Bal karját mereven az oldalához nyomta, egyébként meg sem rezzent. Pillantásuk találkozott. És ekkor történt, amit Seeley soha de soha, senkinek nem fog bevallani, míg csak él, hogy ettől a pillantástól megrezzent a kezében tartott félautomata fegyver. A szürke szemek rezzenéstelenül viszonozták a férfi pillantását. Felsőbbrendű, hideg nyugalommal. Mindez csupán egy ezredmásodpercig tartott, aztán újra biztos kezekkel markolta a fegyverét. Pedig még nem tért magához a meglepetéstől. Meglepődött, mert a nő tekinteteben nyoma sem volt félelemnek.

- Dobja el a fegyvert! - ismételte. Ekkor már érzékelte a környezetében történteket. Hallotta, hogy egy autó megállt az úton és néhány ember a cserjésen keresztül a tetthelyhez igyekszik.

- Dobja el maga! - válaszolta ekkor a nő. Selymesen mély hangja volt, kicsit unott felhanggal. Seeley tudta, hogy nem tévedett. Ahogy a tekinteteben, úgy a hangjában sem volt semmi ijedtség.

- Én csak a munkámat végzem! - válaszolta önkéntelenül a férfi, és fogalma sem volt, mi történt vele. Mintha bocsánatkérés lett volna...? A fenébe! - gondolta. - Ennyire nem lehet nőhiányom, hogy ne tudjak egy FBI ügynökhöz méltóan világosan gondolkodni!

- Én is azt tenném, ha hagynák! - Ez úgy hangzott, mint egy fenyegetés. Seeley nem ilyen választ várt.

- Helló, Dr. Brennan! Van valami probléma? - Seeley a közeledő férfira nézett. Alacsony volt, a Jeffersonian overallját viselte... _és kétséget kizáróan a nőhöz beszélt!_

- Remélem, nincs Hodgins! - válaszolta a nő és leengedte fegyvert tartó jobb kezét.

- Maga...? - nézett Seeley a nőre. - Maga Dr. Brennan?

- Én.

Semmi mosoly, gúnyos mellékzönge. A legegyszerűbb, legközönségesebb szócska a világon.

- Nos..., Hát... a fegyverét sajnos el kell vennem! - nyújtotta kezét a pisztoly felé, míg gondolatban adott magának egy taslit. „ Mióta mondom, hogy sajnos?!?!"

Dr. Brennan szó nélkül átadta azt, majd így szólt:

- Igyekezzünk, mert eső lesz.

- Ezt meg honnan tudja? - csúszott ki a férfi száján.

- Kiabált a szamár – felelte a nő és a férfi szemeibe nézett.

Ő elvörösödött, de önkéntelenül így szólt:

- Ordít a szamár. Úgy értem... Nem kiabál... - megrázta a fejét. Ez egyre rosszabb lesz!

- Az mindegy. Mind a kettő hangos. És egyiknek sincs semmi értelme.

Elfordult.

- Hodgins! Kezdjük! - és megkerülve a két ügynököt, a csontváz felé tartott. Seeley elébe vágott:

- Én Booth ügynök vagyok, ő pedig a társam, Vivian Blackadder...

- Tudom – állt meg a nő egy pillanatra, de aztán továbbindult.

- Honnan? - hallatszott mögüle Booth méltatlankodó hangja.

- Rá van írva a kabátjukra – szólt vissza a válla fölött a nő, sebességéből mit sem veszítve.

A két ügynök egymásra nézett. Booth megrázta a fejét:

- Ez... ez a nő... ez... - sóhajtva letett a folytatásról, legfőképp azért, mert fogalma sem volt, hogyan folytassa. Vivian elmosolyodott:

- Na, mi van? A csontos néni elvitte a nyelvedet? Úgy látom, még mindig meg tudsz lepni, Seeley. Még soha nem láttalak ilyen szótlannak!

- Szamárnak nevezett! - csattant fel a férfi.

- Tudod, ebben a pillanatban úgy is nézel ki! - válaszolta Vivian, alig tudva elfojtani kitörni készülő nevetését.

Az őr lépett hozzájuk:

- Ne haragudjon, Booth ügynök. Azt hittem, valami egyetemista akar az újságjának egy kis szenzációt halászni. Én... én csak mondtam neki, hogy nem jöhet a kordonon túlra.

- Rendben, Nigel, majd valahogy elintézzük – veregette meg Booth az őr vállát. Az fejét csóválva ment vissza kijelölt posztjára.

- Szóval ezzel a lövéssel csak fel akarta hívni magára a figyelmet – szólalt meg Vivian és nem bírta elleplezni hangjában az elismerést.

- Hát, ez sikerült is neki – bólogatott Seeley elgondolkodva. A nő féloldalról ránézett:

- Igen. De még mennyire, hogy sikerült! Te rögtön felfigyeltél rá...

- Vivian, hagyd abba!

- Jól van! De érzékeny valaki! Gyere, nézzük meg, hogy dolgozik a „fickó"! - mondta, megnyomva az utolsó szót. De Booth nem törődött vele. Beleegyezően bólintott és elindultak a csontváz felé.

A csontváznál a négy ember elmélyülten dolgozott. Hodgins földmintákat gyűjtött üvegekbe, a vele érkezett egyetemistáknak látszó fiatalok fényképeket és feljegyzéseket készítettek Dr. Brennan irányítása szerint. A nő csak egy pillanatra nézett fel, mikor a két ügynök odaért, de aztán folytatta a munkát.

- Mi van LaManche-sal? - szólalt meg Booth, nem is tudva, kinek címezze a kérdést. Hodgins vette a fáradságot, hogy válaszoljon:

- Eltörte a lábát.

- Csonttal él, csont által vész? - Booth nem hagyhatta ki az élcet. Jutalma négy pár lesújtó pillantásból állt. Nagyot sóhajtott. Ezek az emberek szárazabbak, mint az előtte heverő csontok... Vivian próbálta helyes irányba terelni a beszélgetést:

- Találtak valamit, ami elárulja, ki ez?

- Nő. Az arccsontja alapján kaukázusi. Életkora hetven-nyolcvan év közötti. Osteoporosis-ban szenvedett.

- A halál oka? - Booth egyre türelmetlenebb lett. Brennan felnézett:

- A Jeffersonian laborjában, miután alaposan megvizsgálom a maradványokat, meg fogom mondani.

- És addig? Legalább valami ötlet?

- Én itt nem ötletezek. Hanem tényeket gyűjtök.

- Rendben. Akkor mondjon néhányat.

- Nos... Disztális epifízist látok a jobb radiusnal. A humerus elszakadt a scapulatol..., aztán...

- Gratulálok! Több az értelmetlen szó ebben az egy mondatban, mint egy tányér betűlevesben!

- A tények megállapításában nem tévedhetek! - húzta össze a szemöldökét a nő.

- Hát, egyszer szívesen látnám, amikor téved – vágott vissza a férfi.

- Itt... itt van valami, ami esetleg segíthet – állt fel Hodgins, kezében egy fekete tárgyat tartva. - A test alatt volt, félig eltemetve. Műbőr, talán épen maradt benne valami.

Blackadder kesztyűt húzott, átvette a női táskát, majd a benne lévő tárgyakat egyenként Booth-nak adta.

- Marilyn Simpson. 1925-ben született. Idén lenne 79 éves – szólalt meg az rosszkedvűen. - Itt egy fénykép – megfordította. - Sok szeretettel a három fiad és a hét unokád.

Megcsóválta a fejét:

- Szegény nagyi! Már nem süt vasárnaponként süteményt az unokáinak...

- Ismerte? - nézett Brennan a férfira.

- Nem! - válaszolta az meglepetten.

- Akkor honnan veszi, hogy vasárnaponként süteményt szokott sütni?

- Nem... nem ő, hanem úgy általában minden nagymama. Úgy értem, a nagymamák nagy része vasárnaponként süteményt süt, és ezért... - de Brennan már nem figyelt rá. A csontokat nézte összehúzott szemekkel.

- Mi... mit csinál? - szólalt meg Booth zavarodottan. Hodgins szólalt meg:

- A csontokkal beszél. Haver, ne tudd meg, mit ki nem tud szedni belőlük! Nálatok, az FBI-nál sem ismernek ennél jobb vallató módszert!

- Azok nem mi vagyunk, hanem a CIA! - vetette oda Booth.

- Hohó, tehát elismered a CIA brutális vallató módszereit!

- Nem ismerek el semmit! - visszakozott a férfi. A társához hajolt és halkan megszólalt:

- Egyre szimpibb nekem ez a te kártyavetéses hókuszpókuszod...

- Azt mondja, az egyik fényképen a gyerekei vannak? - szólalt meg Brennan újra.

- Aha – nyújtotta felé Vivian a képet. De Brennan nem vette el.

- Ennek a nőnek biztosan nem voltak unokái. De gyerekei sem. Nézzék meg a csípőcsontját. Ez a nő még soha életében nem szült!

.

.

**Folytatása következik!**

**Remélem, tetszik! Kattintsatok a lenti zöld téglalapra és írjátok meg a véleményeteket! Köszi!**


	2. 2

Sziasztok! Egy következő fejezet. Vicces, hogy az 5x01-ben szinten a kártya mondja meg, mi van kettejük között... úgy, mint az én fanficemben :-))) Pedig nem tudok kártyát vetni. És még a forgatókönyvbe sem néztem bele!!!

**********

.

.

- Ez igen! - nézett rá Booth meglepetten.- Maga jobb, mint amilyennek látszik!

Hodgins megmerevedett, Brennan pedig lassan felemelte a fejét, hogy a férfira nézhessen. Mielőtt sikerült volna, megszólalt a telefonja.

- Azonnal jövök! - szólt oda a többieknek és esetlenül felegyenesedett. Booth-nak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy Jack milyen aggodalmasan figyeli a nő talpra állását. Mikor Brennan hallótávolságon kívülre ért, Hodgins Booth-hoz fordult:

- Hiába próbálkozol, haver!

Ő értetlenül csak nézett:

- Próbálkozom? Mivel?

- A világon még nem láttam olyan embert, akinek sikerült volna megsértenie Dr. Temperance Brennan-t. Szerintem neked sem fog menni.

- Megsérteni?! Eszem ágában sem volt megsérteni!

- Biztos vagy benne? - nézett rá Hodgins csúfondárosan és visszafordult az üvegeihez.

Booth megrázta a fejét. Nem értett semmit. Ezek az emberek számára teljesen ismeretlen nyelven beszéltek. Vivian szólalt meg:

- Megkerestetem Marilyn-t az eltűntek listáján. Ha ez ugyan Marilyn...

A férfi szórakozottan bólintott és arrafelé nézett, ahol Dr. Brennan a laptopját felállítva telefonált valakivel. Egy hirtelen ötlettől elhatározva és ügyelve arra, hogy feltűnést ne keltsen, a nő felé közeledett, de úgy, hogy az ne láthassa meg. Brennan beszélgetőpartnere szintén egy nő volt.

- … és az akta nyolcadik oldalán a felkarcsontról írt bekezdés? - hallotta a kérdést.

- Az már nem aktuális. Nyugodtan kitörölheted – válaszolt Brennan tárgyilagos hangon. - De még ne zárd le. Eszembe jutott pár dolog, amit lábjegyzetként hozzá fogok tenni.

- Rendben, édesem. Milyen volt Montreal?

- Nem tudom. A szállodában volt a konferencia.

- Négy napig ki sem mozdultál?

- Angela, tudod, hogy...

- Persze, ne haragudj. Nem akarok arra a szörnyűségre gondolni. Inkább arra, mit tennék azzal a rohadt, szemét...

- Angela!

- Légyszi, Bren! Hallgass meg! Hidd el, _én _fogom magam jobban érezni tőle!

Angela, a Brennan felől hangzó fáradt sóhajt beleegyezésnek véve, folytatta:

- Tehát. Szálanként tépném ki a haját, aztán a szempilláját. Vagy ötven lyukat fúrnék a fülcimpájába, darabonként. Kihúznám a fogait, szögeket vernék a kézfejébe... Vagy ez túlságosan Krisztusi cselekedet?

- Ha csak a szögbeverésre gondolsz, ahhoz semmi köze nincs a vallásnak. Kétezer éve ez egy teljesen általános, hétköznapi kivégzési...

- Szóval nem – szakította félbe Angela. - Akkor folytatom. Egy nagyon éles..., nem, inkább egy nagyon életlen késsel, szépen lassan...

- Angela, kérlek hagyd abba! - szólalt meg ekkor Temperance halkan. Hangjában nyoma sem volt haragnak, vagy türelmetlenségnek. Annál inkább a fájdalomnak és a fáradtságnak.

Angela elhallgatott. Még így, a számítógép monitorján keresztül is észlelte, hogy Temperance kérése olyan volt, mint egy segélykiáltás.

- Persze... persze... - szólalt meg aztán zavartan nagy sokára. Brennan felsóhajtott:

- Tudod, későn szállt le a gépem. Ide is későn értem. Szeretném folytatni a munkát. Ezért, ha nincs más, amit meg kell beszélnünk...

- Semmi, édesem. Menj csak. És ... Brennan! - szólt még utána: - Vigyázz magadra!

- Itt semmi bajom nem eshet, Angela! - válaszolta Temperance halvány mosollyal, majd gépét kikapcsolva társai felé indult.

Booth azóta már ezerszer megbánta, hogy a nő után jött. Tudta, hogy már nem maradhat észrevétlen Dr. Brennan előtt. Így csak egyet tehetett: gyorsan elfordult, hogy úgy tűnjön, éppen abban a pillanatban ért a közelébe. A hallottakat próbálta megérteni és megemészteni. Ez a titkárnő-féleség, akivel a Doki beszélt, nagyon haragudott valakire. Valakire, aki valamilyen módon ártott Dr. Brennan-nek. Talán egy nőre, aki elszedte a pasiját; vagy a férfira, aki elhagyta őt. Mindenesetre úgy tűnt, ez az Angela mérgesebb, mint maga az áldozat.

Brennan ekkor ért oda hozzá. Booth ránézett és majdnem hátrahőkölt az ijedtségtől. Temperance arca krétafehér volt, homlokán veríték csillogott. „Nem bírja a terepmunkát. Világos!" - gondolta Booth. Egymáshoz mit sem szólva, együtt mentek vissza a csontvázhoz.

Az elkövetkező néhány óra csendben telt el. A két ügynök tudta, csak azért felesleges lenne visszaautózniuk a városba, hogy aztán fordulhassanak is meg. Mert, miután a „csont-szakértők" végeztek, úgyis nekik kell a helyszín biztosítását feloldaniuk. Időközben Vivian hírekkel tért vissza.

- Marilyn Simpson, utoljára 1997. november 2-án látták, eltűnése bejelentve november 8-án.

- Érdekes ez a hat napos késedelem... - tűnődött hangosan Booth.

- Egyedül élt. És most kapaszkodj meg: lakcíme: Rightous-Road 36.

- Mi?! De hiszen az... az az út, amelyiken jöttünk!

Vivian jelentőségteljesen bólogatott:

- Aha! Megyünk körülnézni?

Booth bizonytalanul a Jeffersonian tudós-csoportja felé nézett. Vivian elmosolyodott:

- Ne félj! - karolt bele a férfiba. - Ha egyszer a kártya azt mondja, hogy egy csontváz fog elvezetni életed szerelméhez, akkor az úgy is lesz!

- Mi?! - nézett rá Booth és enyhén elpirult. - Hagyd már abba, Vivian! Csak... nem tudom, itt merjem-e hagyni a helyszínt rendőri biztosítás nélkül.

- Félsz, hogy ellopja valaki? Majd Sean rajtuk tartja a szemét.

Booth maga sem tudta, miért nem akaródzott mennie. Abban azonban biztos volt: semmilyen kártyás jövendőmondás sem játszott szerepet benne...

Hamarosan folytatom!


	3. 3

.

.

**** **Köszönöm a biztató hozzászólásokat, nagyon ösztönzőek voltak a munkám során!** ****

.

.

..............................................................................................................++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.....................................................................................................................

.

.

.

A két ügynök hamar megtalálta a házat. De lehangoló hírekkel lettek gazdagabbak. A háznak új tulajdonosai voltak, akik hallottak ugyan Mrs. Simpsonról, de csak a fia révén. Ő adta el a házat négy évvel azelőtt. Az idős férfi még csak a pontos címét sem tudta, csak egy munkahelyi telefonszámot talált egy régi noteszben.

- Hát, lesz munkánk, mire kiderítjük, miért is kellett meghalnia – szólalt meg Booth, míg az övet csatolta magára.

Vivian a telefonszámra nézett:

- New York-i. A ház meg szerintem nem ér annyit, hogy érdemes lenne érte ölni.

- Öltek már kevesebbért is, Vivian... - jegyezte meg halkan Booth.

Mikor visszaértek a rendőrautókhoz, Booth egyedül indult a fák között a tetthely felé, de úgy döntött, most hátulról közelíti meg. Éppen készült kilépni az árnyékból, mikor fojtott vitatkozás hangja ütötte meg a fülét:

- ...Goodman igazán küldhetett volna mást is! - hallotta Jack hangját.

- Nem, nem küldhetett volna! Én vagyok a legjobb! - válaszolta Dr. Brennan.

„Ennyit a szerénységről!" - gondolta magában Booth.

- De nézz magadra! Mindjárt összeesel... - a férfi elharapta a mondat végét. Rájött, hogy túllőtt a célon. Az egyik dolog, amit Dr. Brennan nem bír elviselni, az az iránta való aggódás volt.

- Megtiltom, hogy még egyszer ilyet kiejts a szádon! - A nő hangja halk, de ellentmondást nem tűrő volt.

- Figyelj! - próbálkozott másként Jack. - Nem tudom, mondta-e neked Angela, mit tenne azzal az állattal, aki...

- Mondta – szakította félbe Temperance.

- Nos, nekem is. De azt is hozzátette, hogy hasonlókat fog velem is csinálni, ha nem viszlek ma vissza épségben. Ha magadra nem is, legalább gondoljál rám!

Ekkor egyszerre vették észre Booth-t, akinek egyre kellemetlenebb lett a helyzet. Nem volt szokása hallgatózni; és most olyan dolgoknak volt fültanúja, amikhez minden bizonnyal az égvilágon semmi köze sincs.

- Nos – kezdte habozva Brennan, egyelőre figyelembe sem véve Booth jelenlétét -, rendben. Leülök egy fél órára.

- Hidd el, boldogulunk nélküled is – biztosította őt Jack.

- Azt nem hiszem – válaszolta Brennan hűvösen. - Kategorizáláskor az egyik fej alóli minta belekerült egy láb alóli mintákat tartalmazó zacskóba. Ilyen hibák nem fordulhatnak elő még egyszer!

- Igen, Dr. B. - válaszolta fejét lehajtva Jack.

Brennan biccentett és tétován elindult, hogy valami ülőalkalmatosság után nézzen.

.

Booth kihúzta magát és Hodgins-hoz lépett:

- Hogy bírod elviselni? - kérdezte és Temperance felé intett a fejével.

- Micsodát? - kérdezett vissza a férfi morogva.

- Hogy egy nő parancsolgat neked.

- Hát – kezdte Jack és megköszörülte a torkát -, legfontosabb, hogy tudatosítsd magadban: Dr. Brennan nem nő!

- Mi?! - nézett a Doki után Booth meghökkenve. Felidézte magában lágy arcvonásait, finom ívű szemöldökét, porcelánfehér bőrét és fejét rázva így szólt:

- Tudod, előbb be tudnád nekem mesélni, hogy az elnököt az oroszok ültették a nyakunkba, mint hogy Dr. Brennan nem nő. Mert amit én látok belőle, az pont az ellenkezőjét bizonyítja.

„ Még így, az időközben magára vett ormótlan overallban is." - tette hozzá magában.

- Nem, nem úgy értem! - csóválta a fejét Hodgins. - Hanem, hogy ő **A** Dr. Temperance Brennan. A legintelligensebb ember, akit ismerek. EMBER és nem nő. Na, így tudom elviselni. Fejet hajtok az IQ előtt.

- Ja, aha... - nevetgélt zavartan Booth és nagyon ostobának érezte magát. - Akkor... További jó munkát! - Indult volna, de Jack még utána szólt:

- Ami pedig az elnököt illeti... Olvastál valamilyen titkos aktát talán? Mert ebben az oroszos dologban lehet valami...

- Felejtsd el! - morgott rá az ügynök, mert elege volt ezekből az összeesküvés-elméletekből.

.

.

.

**Folyt. köv.!**


	4. 4

.

.

.

Booth nem veszítette szem elől Dr. Brennan-t, aki láthatóan nem találta a helyét. Körülötte az FBI egyéb helyszínelői járkáltak jobbra-balra, és néhány újságíró is megjelent a kordonnál; Temperance pedig csak vágyakozva tekintgethetett a Jeffersonian munkatársai felé, mert tartotta annyira barátjának Hodgins-t, hogy figyelembe vette kérését.

Mikor Booth talpa alatt, tőle alig két méterre megroppant egy gally, a nő alig észrevehetően megrezzent és a férfi felé fordult. A hirtelen mozdulattól szája sarka megrándult, de aztán összeszedte magát és várakozásteljesen az ügynökre nézett.

Booth védekezően maga elé emelte a kezét:

- Nyugi, én a jófiúkkal vagyok. FBI, ha még emlékszik...

- Még mindig nem tudok többet mondani annál, mint amit már közöltem – csodálkozott rá a nő, ügyet sem vetve a tréfára. - A laboromra van hozzá szükségem.

- Megijedt – állapította meg Booth, kis kárörömmel a hangjában.

- Igen – válaszolta készségesen Dr. Brennan. - Nem láttam, hogy jön.

Booth-t váratlanul érte a beismerés. Arra számított, hogy a nő tagadni fog, csak hogy a keménysége látszatán csorba ne essék. Zavartan megigazította magán a kabátját, majd egy keskeny ösvény felé intett a fejével:

- Van arra valami, ami talán tetszene magának.

Temperance szemeiben érdeklődés csillant:

- Talált még egy csontvázat?

Booth meghökkenve ránézett, aztán nevetésben tört ki:

- Nem, azt nem... Hogy magát semmi más nem tudja lázba hozni! - hirtelen elhallgatott és a nő felé hajolt:

- Magának nem is szürkék a szemei – csúszott ki a száján -, hanem zöld... és kék. Mint az óceán.

Dr. Brennan elbámult egy pillanatra, majd így szólt:

- Az óceán nem kék.

- He? - nézett egy nagyot Seeley.

- Az óceán nem kék – ismételte meg a nő, kicsit hangosabban és jobban artikulálva. - Az óceánban nagyon nagy a víz mennyisége, emiatt a beeső fény máshogy törik meg. És mivel a víz a vörös fény elnyelésére sokkal jobban képes,...

- Ezt... ezt nem hiszem el... - csóválta a fejét Booth.

- Pedig így van – bólintott határozottan a nő, és folytatta volna, ha a férfi a szavába nem vág:

- Tudja, mit? Magának tényleg kikapcsolódásra van szüksége!

Dr. Brennan még egy ideig szótlanul mustrálta, aztán megszólalt:

- Szóval, ott fent? - nézett az említett ösvény felé.

- Igen. Pár méternyi kicsit meredek, de nem vészes. Majd... majd hívom, ha szükség lesz magára – azzal elfordult, a nőnek lehetőséget sem adva az ellenkezésre. Ám mikor néhány perc múlva visszanézett, Temperance-t már nem látta előbbi helyén. Elégedetten megcsóválta a fejét: úgy látszik, Dr. Brennan-re mégis lehet valahogyan hatni...

.

.

.

.

.

**Eredetileg ez csak az első fele lett volna ennek a fejezetnek, de mivel már olyan régen írtam, hát gondoltam, nem húzom tovább az olvasóim idegeit... Nagyon várom az újabb kritikákat! Légyszi, kattintsatok itt lent erre a kis zöld négyzetre, és írjátok meg, hogy tetszik! Köszi!**

**.**


	5. 5

- Nos, itt az ideje, hogy elkezdjük a munkát – rezzentette ki Vivian a gondolataiból.

- Eddig sem lazsáltunk! - tettetett sértődöttséget a férfi.

- A telefonszámot leellenőriztem, Jeremy Simpson valóban ott dolgozott, egészen két évvel ezelőttig – mondta Vivian, ügyet sem vetve Booth-ra. - Aztán nyugdíjba ment.

- Jól van – csapta össze a tenyerét Seeley -, akkor tegyük össze, amink van.

- Én foglalt vagyok, Booth! - nézett rá kacéran a nő. A férfi megrázta a fejét, majd folytatta:

- Van egy eltűnt nagymamánk és egy megtalált csontvázunk az eltűnt nagyink irataival.

.- Az öreglány valójában titkosügynök, megrendezte a halálát és tovább dolgozik a KGB-nek...

A két ügynök egyszerre fordult Dr. Hodgins felé, aki diadalmasan rájuk vigyorgott. Booth elhúzta a száját:

- A probléma csak az, hogy senki nem tudott a haláláról. Meg különben is: neked nem a csontokat kellene gyűjtögetned?!

- Ugyan, haver! Egy kis segítség mindig jól jön, nem? Egyébként: én nyálkát és bogarakat gyűjtök - próbálkozott Jack.

- Blackadder ügynök? Booth ügynök? - hallották ekkor a fák közül.

- Itt vagyunk fent! - kiáltott vissza Vivian. Pár pillanattal később Sean, az egyik rendőr jelent meg, kezében két hűtőtáskát tartva. Hodgins összedörzsölte a tenyerét:

- Na, végre! Erre vártam!

Mindkét ügynök értetlenül ránézett.

- Itt nincs semmi, amit hűteni kéne! - szólalt meg aztán Vivian.

- Ez, haver – nyalogatta a száját Hodgins -, beletartozik a Jeffersonian alapszolgáltatásaiba. Mellesleg én indítványoztam. Persze, csak ha bizonyos távolságra vagyunk a várostól - és diadalmasan előhúzott egy fóliába csomagolt szendvicset.

- Szolgálják ki magukat! - intett hanyagul a táskák felé.

- Először talán végezni kellene, nem? - szólalt meg Booth és önkéntelenül nyelt egy nagyot. Már hat órája, hogy nem evett semmit.

- Mindjárt végzünk! - nyugtatta meg Hodgins. - Visszamehetek veletek a városba? - és nagyot harapott a zsemlébe.

- Nem! - válaszolta Seeley gondolkodás nélkül. - Menj, amivel jöttél.

- A kamion csak három személyes! Dr. Brennan pedig taxival jött. És útközben talán még eszembe jutna pár dolog...

- Én is ettől félek! - morogta Booth.

- Dr. Brennan-t majd mi elvisszük – zárta le a vitát Vivian. - Tényleg! Hol van Dr. Brennan?

- Felküldtem pihenni.

- Hová? - nézett rá Hodgins csodálkozva.

- Fent van egy kis tisztás... - kezdte Booth.

- Felment magától? - szakította félbe Jack.

- Miért, máskor úgy kell vinni?! Persze, hogy magától!

- Felhívom, hogy nemsokára megyünk.

A néhány másodperccel később felcsendülő telefoncsörgés tőlük néhány méterre, Dr. Brennan hátizsákjából jött. Booth elhúzta a száját:

- Nincs kedved felmenni érte? - nézett Vivian-re. A nő megrázta a fejét:

- Te küldted fel, te is hozod le.

Seeley idegesen a hajába túrt, majd vett egy szendvicset és indult volna, ha Vivian figyelmeztetően utána nem szól:

- Vigyél még egyet!

Booth egy szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

- Mi van a másik táskában? - morgott Hodgins-ra.

- Kávé. Tűzforró! - tette még hozzá.

- Az jó! - sóhajtott egy nagyot az ügynök. - Szokott inni Dr. Brennan kávét?

- Hmm – bólintott tele szájjal Jack.

Booth kivette a két pohár kávét is. Még így, a hőszigetelés ellenére is érezte a jóleső meleget a tenyerében.

A nap lenyugvóban volt. Az áprilisi este kezdett hűvösre fordulni. Booth óvatosan lépkedett a meredek ösvényen, aztán, hogy egyszer majdnem hanyatt vágódott, a két poharat a zsebeibe csúsztatta, hogy legalább az egyik kezével kapaszkodhasson. Csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy az a nagyszájú Hodgins jól záródó fedőket harcolt ki a poharaknak. Nagyon nem szerette volna, ha tönkremegy az öltönye. Most direkt hangosan közelítette meg a fennsíkot. Maga sem tudta, miért, de nem volt kedve újra megijeszteni Dr. Brennan-t. Bár a szándékos zajkeltés amúgy sem esett nehezére. Az ösvény tele volt apró kövekkel, fadarabokkal, egyéb növényi maradványokkal. Minden lépésénél guruló kavicsok keltettek jókora hangzavart.

Meglepően kellemes meleg fogadta, mikor a fennsíkon kiért a fák közül. Ráadásul jól meg is izzadt a hegymászástól. Dr. Brennan egy sziklának támaszkodva, arcát a napsugár irányába fordítva, lehunyt szemmel élvezte a kora tavaszi meleget. Mikor a férfi felért, résnyire nyitotta a szemét, majd újra visszazárta; így vette tudomásul a jelenlétét. Booth üggyel-bajjal kiráncigálta a poharakat a zsebéből, a szendvicsekkel együtt a sziklára helyezte és megköszörülte a torkát. Brennan ekkor sóhajtott egyet és a férfire nézett:

- Honnan tudta...? - és bizonytalanul körbemutatott.

- Hát, amíg magukat vártam volt időm tenni egy felfedezőtúrát... - Booth meg sem próbálta szavai élét tompítani.

- Nem, nem a mező... - rázta a fejét Temperance; úgy tűnt, nem vette észre a szemrehányást. - A virágok... Nárciszok...

… _és akkor Booth meglátta a bal karját..._

Eddig ügyet sem vetett rá. Igaz, futólag megállapította, hogy a Doki levette overallja felső részét és kardigánját is csak karjára terítve tartja. Csak éppen a völgyből felérve a jobb oldalát látta; viszont most, mikor a nő szembefordult vele... Megbénult a látványtól. Rendőri, sőt előtte a katonai pályafutása alatt is sokféle sérülést látott. Borzalmasabbnál borzalmasabbakat. Soha nem tudott hozzájuk szokni; legfeljebb felkészíteni tudta magát a várható hatásra. De ez... Legkevésbé itt és _nála _gondolt volna effélére. Valamiféle kényszeres belenyugvással vette tudomásul, hogy a Doki sebezhetetlen. Határozottsága, hűvös tényközlései ezt sugallták számára.

Bal karján három helyen kötés virított. Ahol pedig nem, ott friss hegek és különböző színű véraláfutások borították. De milyenek! Booth nem volt orvos, mégis egyben biztos volt: a sérülések rendkívül erős ütések következményei.

Brennan, ahogy észrevette, Booth szeme hova szegeződik, egy arcizomrándulás nélkül vette fel kardigánját.

A férfi fejében ekkor lassan összeállt a kép. Amit az az asszisztens... Angela mondott arról az... _állatról_._.. _Igen, csak egy állat képes ilyen sérülést okozni. Lassan felemelte a fejét, de Temperance állta a tekintetét. Booth nem tudta, hogyan kezdjen neki. Volt már dolga áldozatokkal... De ez valahogy _más _volt. Megköszörülte a torkát:

- Van... van a városnak néhány védett háza. A címét csak nagyon kevesen ismerik. Ügyintézők, ottlakók..., de ők azok, akik ezt biztosan nem árulnák el. Ha tesz feljelentést, odaköltözhet egy időre. A... az illetőt lecsukják és... Tudom, ez nem teszi meg nem történtté a dolgokat, de...

Temperance szeme tágra nyílt a tiltakozástól. De Booth nem várta meg:

- Tudja, hogy a családon belüli erőszak áldozatainak csak tíz százalékát ismerjük?! És ebből is csak nagyon kevesen tesznek feljelentést?! Ez... - intett Tempe karja felé, - ezt nem hagyhatja...

- Ez nem az volt – szólalt meg hosszú hallgatás után a nő.

Booth szemei előtt újra felrémlett a sérült kar. Keze ökölbe szorult a visszafojtott indulattól:

- Rongy ember az, aki képes megütni egy nőt! - tört ki belőle.

Temperance szemei résnyire szűkültek, ahogy Booth-ra nézett. Mintha azt mérlegelné, érdemes-e neki egyáltalán bármit is mondania. Vagy hogy érdemes volt-e bárkinek is bármit mondania.

- Néhány órája – kezdte habozva -, azt mondta, szeretné látni, hogy egyszer tévedek. Hát most látta. Tévedtem. Még egyszer nem fog előfordulni – és ez úgy hangzott, mint egy eskütétel.

- De talán mással. Ha ő szabadlábon marad... - Booth elhallgatott. Büszke volt magára, hogy értett a kihallgatásokhoz. Tudta, mikor kell abbahagynia a mondatot ahhoz, hogy a másik, zavarónak érezve a csöndet, beszélni kezdjen. Újfent tévedett. Dr. Brennan nem az az ember volt, akit zavar a csönd.

- Kérem! - szólalt meg halkan Seeley.

Temperance-on furcsa remegés vett erőt. Hogy a _hang _vagy a _pillantás_._.._ Nem tudta. De hirtelen olthatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy valakivel beszéljen róla. Hogy miért pont egy vadidegen az... Maga sem tudta. Megköszörülte a torkát:

- El Salvadorban voltam egy héttel ezelőttig. A mészárlások áldozatait azonosítottam. Aztán... fogságba estem. És ott... három napig... - Összeszorította a száját, aztán nagy levegőt vett és folytatta:

- Egyikük azt mondta, hogy segít. Megbíztam benne. Tévedtem. Akkor is ütött, mikor már a földön feküdtem.

- Még... még jó, hogy nem lőtte le... - Booth émelygett. Brennan megrázta a fejét:

- Nem tudott. A fegyvere széttörött rajtam.

- Maga pedig csak csupasz kézzel védekezhetett...

- Igen – bólintott Temperance. - Ennek köszönhetem, hogy csak három bordám repedt meg.

_Még ez is...! _A férfi visszagondolt Temperance ügyetlen, lassú mozdulataira. Pokoli fájdalmai lehetnek! És még elrepült Montreal-ba, aztán eljön ide... Ő pedig felküldi ezen a meredek ösvényen... Hirtelen elment az étvágya.

- Maga... Csak segíteni akart.

Brennan felemelte a fejét:

- És még nem végeztem. Legközelebb, mikor megyek...

- Vissza akar menni?! Még ezek után visszaengedik?!

Temperance nyugodtan ránézett:

- Nem tudják. Hogy az a katona mit tett... Azt igen. De semmi többet. Az áldozatokat pedig azonosítanom kell.

- De... Valamit tenni kellene... Amivel elkerülhetők az ilyen... - nyelt egyet. Brennan ránézett:

- Igaza van. Valamit tenni fogok. Megtanulok egy küzdősportot. Például karatézni.

Booth nem tudta, mit mondjon. Esetlenül a nő felé nyújtotta az egyik poharat és szendvicset:

- Hoztam valamit enni...

Hosszan hallgattak. Booth kényszerítette magát, hogy egyen pár falatot. Megpróbálta elképzelni, hogyan történhetett. Dr. Brennan a földön fekve, összegörnyedve a fájdalomtól... Mélyet lélegzett:

- Én – kezdte -, én szeretnék bocsánatot kérni...

Brennan szája előtt megállt a kávéspohár. Csodálkozva a férfi felé fordult:

- De hiszen maga nem tehet róla! Még csak ott sem volt...

- Nem, nem azért... Hanem... amit gondoltam...

A nő kíváncsian ránézett:

- Mit gondolt?

- Én – köszörülte meg a torkát Booth -, azt hittem, hogy ül a kis laborjában, rakosgatja a csontokat jobbra-balra és ki sem mozdul onnan. Mint az FBI halottkémei általában.

Brennan összehúzta a szemöldökét:

- Én antropológus vagyok, nem patológus. Tudós. Mondhatni a szakterületem legjobbja. Jelenleg. Merthogy Dr. LaManche betegállományban van, így ő nem jöhet számításba.

Booth elnevette volna magát a kiigazításon, ha a helyzet nem lett volna ennyire tragikus. Így azonban csak megcsóválta a fejét, majd, hogy a nő újra hallgatásba burkolózott, bátortalanul megszólalt:

- Nem mond semmit?

- Mit mondhatnék? - kérdezett vissza a nő tágra nyílt szemekkel.

- Hát, például, hogy megbocsát – javasolta a férfi esetlenül.

- Ez nehéz lesz – ingatta a fejét Brennan. - Hiszen, ha egyszer nem haragszom, megbocsátani sem tudok.

- Látom, Hodgins-nak igaza volt. Magát tényleg nem lehet megsérteni... - Brennan értetlenül ránézett, de Booth megelőzte:

- Tudja, mit? Akár haragszik, akár nem, talán elfogad egy békejobbot – nyújtotta a nő felé a kezét. Hogy látta a habozását, még hozzátette:

- Nyugi, nem harapok.

Temperance kiegyenesedett és határozottan kinyújtotta a kezét. A következő pillanatban egyszerre jajdultak fel, és pislogtak a szikrázástól. Booth szólalt meg először, jobb kezét fájdalmasan meg-megrázva:

- Bocsánat. Remélem, azért még tudja használni a kezét... - majd zavartan felnevetett:

- Jól kisütöttük egymást... Nem is hittem volna, hogy ennyi a feszültség köztünk...

- Ez valójában elektrosztatikus feltöltődés, ami két ellentétes... - kezdte Brennan, de Booth a szavába vágott:

- Mára elég a tudományból. Mindjárt este van. Nézze, most megy le a nap. Ritkán látok ilyet. A városban a házak elveszik a kilátást.

- Pontatlan és téves a kifejezés – válaszolta Dr. Brennan.

- Mi?

- A Nap. Nem lemegy. Hanem a Föld forog.

- Nee – fintorgott rá Booth. - Csak élvezze a látványt. A színeket. A csendet. A tavasz illatát.

Brennan bizonytalanul ránézett.

- Még semmit nem élvezett úgy, hogy ne elemezte volna? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Booth. Temperance elgondolkodott:

- Talán a szex az. Bár utána majdnem mindig...

Booth ellökte magát a sziklától és idegesen a hajába túrva a szavába vágott:

- Jól van. Itt az ideje, hogy menjünk. A munkatársai már biztosan végeztek.

A kávéspoharakat egymásba csúsztatta, majd a zsebébe tette.

- Jöjjön – nyújtotta a kezét a nő felé. - Segítek lemenni.

Látta, hogy a nő tartása megfeszül. Felsóhajtott. Úgy látszik, a dolgokat egy kicsit másként kell megközelítenie:

- Egy – kezdte -: Már kisütöttük egymást, tehát nem történhet semmi. Kettő: Hodgins valami olyasmit mondott, hogy az az Angela eléggé veszélyes egyén, ezért nem akarom kockáztatni, hogy maga miattam kitöri a nyakát.

- Angela? - csodálkozott rá Brennan – Egy szúnyogot nem tud leütni!

- Nos, akárhogy is, jó lenne még ma lejutnunk innen – kezdett Booth türelmetlenné válni. - Ha akarja, szedek magának nárciszokat – mutatott a virágokra. Temperance, fejét lassan körbejáratva a mezőn, halkan megszólalt:

- Nem. Gyökerek nélkül... gyökerek nélkül elpusztulnak - majd ujjait összekulcsolta a férfiével és hagyta, hogy kissé csúszkálva ugyan, de lesegítse a fennsíkról.


	6. 6

**.**

… **Minden jog a Fox-é. Az egyetlen hasznom, ami az írásból származhatna, az a stílusom fejlesztése. Ezért lenne jó minél több véleményt olvasni. Jó szórakozást!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mire leértek, már javában tartott a helyszín felszámolása. Brennan előrement, hogy ellenőrizze a minták szakszerű elhelyezését.

– Ti meg mit csináltatok ennyi ideig odafönt? – nézett Hodgins meglepetten Booth-ra.

– Beszélgettünk, meg néztük a naplementét…

– Beszélgettetek. Meg a naplemente. Aha – nézett rá furcsállva Jack. – Brennan is nézte?

Booth-nak már nagyon elege volt mindenből:

– Hát az arca nyugat felé volt és nyitva volt a szeme! Úgyhogy a válasz a kérdésedre: igen! Ő is nézte! Miért olyan hihetetlen, bármit is csinál?! – azzal fejét rázva az overallosok felé indult. Jack, még mindig egy szendvicset majszolva, követte.

–Te, nem lehetne, hogy mégis veletek menjek? Ez a két egyetemista nagyon idegesítő! Állandóan másról sem tudnak beszélni, mint hogy… – de Booth a szavába vágott:

– Akkor remekül kiegészítitek egymást!

„És már inkább viszem Dr. Brennan-t…" – tette hozzá magában.

Hamarosan megbánta. Lent, az autóknál, magától értetődően emelte fel a sporttáskát, amiben Brennan ruhái voltak, aki nem akarta még azt is felcipelni az erdőn keresztül. Ahogy megfordult, Temperance rosszalló pillantásával találta szembe magát.

– Mi az? – nézett rá értetlenül. – Csak berakom az autóba!

– Tipikus Alfa-hím! – szólalt meg Brennan.

– Alfa… Mi?!

– Olyan hím, aki kényszert érez, hogy felsőbbrendűségét cselekedeteivel bizonyítsa.

– Hím? Talán férfi. Csak mert segítek?

– Emiatt nem fogom a munkámat gyorsabban végezni!

Booth megmerevedett, majd hitetlenkedve megszólalt:

– Azt hiszi, viszonzásért teszem…? – Temperance szemeiben világosan tükröződött a válasz. Booth alig észrevehetően megcsóválta a fejét. Ám düh helyett csupán sajnálatot érzett:

– Nem – kezdett bele a magyarázatba. – azért teszem, mert még egy sérült bajtársamat sem hagytam cserben.

– Nem vagyunk háborúban – húzta fel a szemöldökét Temperance.

– Ezt én is remélem – válaszolta Seeley. – De egy oldalon állunk. Tehát, bizonyos értelemben bajtársak vagyunk.

Temperance félrehajtott fejjel gondolkodott:

– Rendben. Ez így logikus.

Vivian közeledett feléjük, telefonjába beszélve. Miután befejezte, Brennan felé fordult:

– Doktornő, megtenné, hogy beszáll az autóba? Előre, ha kérhetem – és cinkosan Booth-ra hunyorított. Az összeszorította a száját, de nem tett ellenvetést. – Úgyis még van dolgunk a Jeffersonian-ben.

Ő is beszállt Tempe mögé, majd miután Booth is elhelyezkedett, az autók egymás után hagyták el az ideiglenes parkolóhelyet.

Booth gondolataiba merülve vezetett. Kié lehet a csontváz, amit találtak? Ha Marilyn-é, hogyhogy nem találták meg azt pár száz méterre a lakóhelyétől? Ha pedig valóban nem az övé – már ha hinni lehet Dr. Brennan megállapításának, hogy a csontváz tulajdonosa még soha nem szült –, akkor ki ő és mit kerestek nála az eltűnt személy iratai?

Fél szemmel Temperance felé sandított. Ő két karját szorosan maga köré fonva, szálegyenesen ült, hogy megpróbálja az autó okozta rázkódást csillapítani.

A férfi legszívesebben fejbe vágta volna saját magát. Úgy száguldozik ezen a göröngyös földúton, mintha a legjobb autópálya lenne a kerekek alatt! Azonnal visszaváltott a sebességből, majd, hogy tettét megindokolja, kivette övéből Brennan pisztolyát és az ajtón lévő tartóba csúsztatta. A nő figyelmét nem kerülte el a mozdulat:

– Mikor kapom vissza a fegyveremet? – kérdezte.

– Majd ha fagy! – vetette oda Seeley durván. Még mindig mérges volt magára az előbbi figyelmetlensége miatt.

– Hol? – kérdezett vissza zavartalanul Temperance. – Montreal-ban mínusz kettő fok volt.

Hátulról csuklás-szerű levegővétel jött előre, Booth pedig döbbenten nézett útitársnőjére, hogy megállapítsa, mennyire komolyan értette a kérdést. Zavart arckifejezéséből nem volt nehéz kitalálnia: _valóban _komolyan gondolta.

– Bár – folytatta aztán –, úgy gondolom, ez egy zsargon kifejezés a határozott elutasításra.

– Ja. Az – értett egyet Booth, semmi kedvet nem érezve a téma folytatásához.

– Nos – kezdte Temperance, szavait gondosan megválogatva –, nem tudom, ez a figyelmetlenség mennyire fog kihatni a feletteseivel való kapcsolatra, de meggyőződésem, hogy ez nem csak a munkámat hátráltatta, hanem kockáztatta a lelet épségét is.

– Ez… ezt dekódolná, kérem? – aztán csak leesett:

– Úgy érti, tesz róla, hogy kellemetlenségeim legyenek? – nem hitt a fülének. Brennan megrázta a fejét:

– Én nem fogok tenni semmit. Csupán logikusan kikövetkeztettem a várható események láncolatából a leglehetségesebb okozatot.

– Igaza van, Seeley – kapcsolódott bele a beszélgetésbe Vivian. – Bármit is fogsz írni a jegyzőkönyvbe erről, rajtunk fog röhögni a fél Hoover-épület. Nigel-lel meg tudjuk beszélni. Más pedig nem tud róla…

– Arra kérsz, hogy szegjük meg a szabályokat? – kérdezte Booth, mintha Brennan ott sem lenne.

– Tavaly öt hónapon keresztül megszegtük, Seeley…

A férfi sötét pillantást vetett a mellette ülőre, majd kivette a tartóból a pisztolyt és a nő felé nyújtotta:

– Legközelebb, ha indokolatlanul használja, csak kérvény benyújtása után kapja vissza.

– Tegyen róla, hogy ne legyen legközelebb – hangzott a válasz.

Booth száját összeszorítva magában füstölgött, de aztán nem bírta tovább:

– Maga imád felül lenni, igaz?! – tört ki belőle. Brennan elgondolkodva a férfira nézett és így szólt:

– Nos, az esetek hetven százalékában igen. Bár igazán nem tudom, mi köze van a szexuális életemhez…

Vivian felvinnyogott és mielőtt Booth reagálhatott volna, villámgyorsan előrehajolt:

– Akkor remekül összeillenek Booth-szal! Ő ugyanis csak az „esetek" harminc százalékában szeret fe...

– Vivian!!! - kapott végre levegőt Booth. Brennan érdeklődve a férfira nézett:

– Ez figyelemreméltó, de az ő szexuális életéhez pedig nekem nincs semmi közöm.

Booth idegesen dobolva a kormánykeréken, vérvörös arccal nézett a visszapillantó-tükörbe, ahol Vivian széles vigyorával találta szembe magát. „Megöllek!" – formázta neki a szájával, de Blackadder csak a vállát vonogatta.

Csend ereszkedett közéjük. Egy betonútra kiérve Booth bátrabban nyomta a gázpedált, aztán Brennan váratlanul megszólalt:

– Hiába kiabált a szamár, nem lett igaza. Vagyis ordított – javította ki magát engedelmesen.

„Már megint kezdi!" – sóhajtott magában Booth és mérges tekintettel Tempére nézett. A nő azonban a fejét az árkon túlra, egy léckerítéssel körülvett kifutóra fordította. Seeley követte a pillantását. És akkor meglátta a szamarat. Egy valódi, négylábú, szürke állatot, ami mélán szemlélte az alkonyi autóforgalmat.

– Hát erről a szamárról beszélt! – bukott ki belőle a kérdés.

– Nos… – hajolt előre Brennan, hogy jobban lásson –, nem biztos, hogy _ez_ volt az. Mikor a taxival jöttem, volt itt még egy. De, mint azt már a sofőrnek is mondtam, ennek nincs semmi értelme. Hiszen, nem esik az eső – és felsőbbrendűen a férfira nézett.

– Hogy micsoda egy szamár valaki – jegyezte meg Vivian ártatlanul.

– Valami. A szamár egy állat – javította ki Temperance automatikusan.

– Lenne egy olyan javaslatom – kezdte Booth –, hogy most mindenki szépen elmerül a gondolataiban és megtartja magának, míg a Múzeumhoz érünk. Oksa? – de hangjában fenyegetés bujkált.

.

Booth kelletlenül szállt ki az autóból a Múzeumnál. Eddig csak kétszer volt itt, LaManche-ot kísérve, de ha csak tehette, kerülte az épületet. Inkább ment volna a Hoover bonctermébe, bár legszívesebben csak a jegyzőkönyveket olvasta. Kinyitotta útitársnőinek az ajtót, majd kis gondolkodás után kiemelte Brennan sporttáskáját is. Fél szemével látta, hogy a nő rezignáltan tudomásul veszi a cselekedetét.

– Hová vigyem? – emelte meg kérdőn a táskát már bent az előcsarnokban.

– Hagyja csak itt – mutatott Tempe a lépcső aljára.

– Bren! – hallotta ekkor Booth a kiáltást és egy fiatal nőt látott leszáguldani az emelvényről. Brennan önkéntelenül hátrált egyet és egyenesen nekitolatott a férfi mellkasának. Angela Tempe előtt lefékezett és inkább az ügynökre fordította a figyelmét.

– Nem mutatnál be a barátodnak? – kérdezte mézédes hangon.

– Ő nem a barátom. És egyáltalán nem lényeges.

– Ezzel nem értek egyet – válaszolta Angela és jelentőségteljesen végigmérte a férfit:

– Nem látok magán gyűrűt. Nőtlen vagy meleg?

– Első kézből tanúsíthatom, hogy nem meleg – válaszolt Booth helyett Vivian, aki újra elemében érezte magát.

– Akkor – folytatta Angela a kihallgatást –, van barátnője?

– Az sincs neki! Szabad, mint a madár! – karolt Vivian a férfibe.

– Mi van ma?! Itt senkinek nincs jobb dolga, mint hogy mások magánéletével foglalkozzon?! – csattant fel Booth.

– Tudja – búgta Angela –, ha az ipszilon kromoszómák ennyire túlsúlyban vannak, akkor nincs ennél jobb elfoglaltság.

– Angela, abbahagynád, kérlek? - szólalt meg végre Temperance, aki még mindig kettőjük közé volt beszorulva. – Még sok a dolgunk.

Angela még vetett egy vágyakozó pillantást a férfira, majd Tempébe karolt és a csontokkal borított asztal felé indult.

– Ismersz, édesem! Tudod, hogy ezt mindig megkérdezem! – hallotta még Booth. Össze volt zavarodva. Nem a beszélgetés miatt. Hanem, amikor Dr. Brennan a hátával nekiütközött a mellkasának, ő automatikusan emelte a karját, hogy védőn átölelje. Aztán letett róla, mert még emlékezett a nő haragjára, amikor Hodgins próbálta felhívni a figyelmét sérülésére. Állán még érezte a nő copfba fogott hajának selymességét, orrában az illatát. És ez _jó _volt.

– Üdvözlöm, Dr. Brennan – hallatszott nem messze tőlük. A sötét bőrű férfi ekkor a két ügynökhöz lépett:

– Blackadder ügynök, Booth ügynök – fogott velük kezet kimérten. A két ügynök bólintott:

– Dr. Goodman!

Az igazgató ezután a csontokat vette szemügyre:

– Szóval ez az a lelet.

– Igen – kezdte Vivian az ismertetést. Temperance nem várta meg a folytatást. Túlságosan friss volt az élmény, hogy nekitámaszkodott az ügynök mellkasának. Lehetőleg minél távolabb akart lenni… Mitől is? Az érzéstől, hogy valaki mellett biztonságban van. A gondolattól, hogy ez az érzés…

– Jó… – mondta ki hangosan.

– Egy fenét jó! – hallotta ekkor Angela-t. – Csak nem gondolod komolyan, hogy halászhálóba csavarva, póniháton lovagolva bevonulsz a megnyitóra?!

– Mi? – nézett rá ekkor Temperance – Ne haragudj, Angela, nem figyeltem.

– Brian jövő héten nyit egy új diszkót és… Mi?! Nem figyeltél? Te mióta…?

– Elkalandoztak a gondolataim… azt hiszem, ezt így hívják – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen, míg átlépte Angela-val közös irodája küszöbét – Miről van szó? – kérdezte békítőleg.

– Brian, tudod, akinek az a nagy motorja van, emlékezett rád, hogy szereted a lovakat.

– Senkinek nem mondtam, hogy szeretem a lovakat! - szakította félbe Temperance.

– Kivéve engem – sóhajtotta Angela – Én pedig elmondtam neki.

– Miért? – kérdezte Brennan kíváncsian.

– Mert amíg ott voltál, meg sem szólaltál. Igazán, Bren, az az érzésem, kezded elfelejteni, hogy nő vagy. Állandóan csak ez a copf…

– Praktikus! – vetette közbe Tempe.

– Ja – válaszolta Angela minden meggyőződés nélkül. – Sehol egy ékszer… még fülbevalód sincs…

– Mi köze mindehhez a pónihoz? – kérdezte Temperance türelmetlenül.

– Természetesen semmi. Ugyanis lemondtam. Félholtan nem fogsz felülni semmiféle lóra.

Tempe már tiltakozni készült, mikor kopogtak az ajtófélfán. Booth ügynök állt ott, bocsánatkérő mosollyal az arcán.

– Odakint szükség van magára – szólalt meg. A férfi egy pillanat alatt felmérte a szobát. Két íróasztal két székkel, polcok körbe a falon… Meg sem kellett kérdeznie, melyik kié. Az egyik asztalon három vastag könyv feküdt, hajszálpontosan egymásra helyezve, az íróeszközök az asztal szélével párhuzamosan… Nem volt ideje a további szemlélődésre. Dr. Brennan bólintott és Booth mellett sietve elhagyta a szobát. Angela kedvtelve méregette a férfit, aki a fejét csóválta, de aztán csak megfordult és követte Tempét a társaság többi tagjához.

.

Dr. Brennan ekkor már kiselőadásának kellős közepén tartott. Részletesen ismertette a csontok elhelyezkedési módját, a szabad szemmel észlelt sérüléseket… és ekkor történt. Temperance belekapaszkodott a fémasztal mentén körbefutó korlátba és csak elfehéredett ujjpercei árulták el, hogy az összeesés szélén áll. De nem panaszkodott. Booth lopva körülnézett. Meglepődött a látványon. Mindenki tekintete aggódást árult el, de senki nem vette a bátorságot, hogy ennek hangot is adjon. A nő vett egy mély levegőt, de nem tudta továbbmondani.

– Köszönöm, kislányom, innentől majd magam is boldogulok.

– Dr. LaManche – hebegte Temperance. Booth most látott rajta először bizonytalanságot. A tolószékben ülő férfi köszönésképpen biccentett a jelenlévők felé, majd újra Tempére nézett:

– Menj haza. Rád fér a pihenés.

Temperance-nak csupán tágra nyílt szeme jelezte tiltakozását.

– Hétfőn újra látjuk egymást, Dr. Brennan – tette hozzá Dr. Goodman. Tempe érzelemmentes arccal bólintott. Az igazgató azonban még nem fejezte be. Figyelmesen megszemlélte alkalmazottját és hozzátette:

– A belépőkártyáját – nyújtotta ki a kezét. Tempe durcásan elfintorodott. Booth meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a következő pillanatban elkezd toporzékolni. Nem hitt a szemének:

– Visszajött volna? – szólalt meg hitetlenkedve. Csak Angela és Hodgins hallhatták kérdését, de mindketten egyöntetűen bólintottak:

– Visszajött volna!

– Ha ma nem is – tette hozzá Angela súgva –, holnap biztosan.

Blackadder ásított egy nagyot:

– Mi is befejezhetnénk mára. Ma még van egy randim.

– Hazavigyelek? – kérdezte Booth.

– Nem, kösz. Jamie értem jön. Egy koncertre megyünk. A kártya szerint a mai nap nagyon alkalmas rá.

– Ezt most csak kitaláltad, ugye? – nézett rá Seeley.

– Ne mondja! Maga melyik kártyafajtát használja? – csillant fel Angela szeme.

– A tarotot. Még nem vagyok profi, de gyakorlat teszi a mestert.

– Ostobaság! – hallatszott ekkor két szájból egyszerre. Brennan és Booth meglepetten pillantottak egymásra. Váratlanul érte őket, hogy azonos véleményen vannak. Vivian sokatmondóan elmosolyodott, majd Dr. Goodman-nel és Dr. LaManche-sal beszélgetve, lassan eltávolodtak az asztaltól. Aztán az igazgató megfordult:

– Booth ügynök! Kérem vigye haza Dr. Brennan-t és gondoskodjon róla, hogy ágyba kerüljön!

– De jó valakinek! – sóhajtotta szívből Angela. Booth vetett rá egy mérges pillantást, de Tempét más zavarta:

– Rendőrrel vitet haza? – méltatlankodott.

– Nem rendőr, ügynök. _Speciális _ügynök – javította ki őt Seeley.

– Az mindegy! – hangzott a válasz.

– Egy _halottkémnek _valóban az! – riposztozott Booth. Brennan meghökkent, majd mintegy elismerve az egy-egyes állást, ajkai alig látható mosolyra húzódtak. Bólintott és irodája felé indult.

– Láttad? – könyökölt bele Angela Hodgins oldalába. – Mosolygott! Hetek óta nem láttam mosolyogni! – súgta.

– Mi? – nézett a nő után Hodgins, aztán megrázta a fejét:

– Á, tévedsz. Szerintem csak fájdalmai vannak, azért fintorgott.

Angela elbizonytalanodva megvonta a vállát és LaManche felé indult. Brennan kis idő múlva megjelent, immár felöltözve, kezében hátizsákját tartva. Angela odasietett hozzá:

– A hétvégén beugrom. Jobbulást, édesem! – és átölelte. A lépcsőnél már várt rá Booth, hátán a sporttáskával. Mikor Brennan melléje ért, kérdezés nélkül vette ki a kezéből a hátizsákot. Tempe bosszúsan megfordult:

– Mégis, mit csinál?!

Booth úgy döntött, többé nem hagyja magát megfélemlíteni. Sármosan elmosolyodott, a nő felé hajolt és így szólt:

– Kihasználom az alkalmat, hogy még nem tud karatézni…

Tempe belenézett a barna szemekbe és önkéntelenül visszamosolygott. Bólintott és férfi mellett a kijárat felé indult.

Angela tátott szájjal nézett utánuk. Aztán magához ráncigálta Hodgins-t:

– Mosolygott! Ezer százalék! Itt… itt valami nincs rendben…

– Aha – válaszolta Jack tűnődve. Aztán komolyságot erőltetve magára, Angela-ra nézett és így szólt:

– Mennyire részletesen mesélte el neked Dr. B., hogy hogyan sérült meg?

– Eléggé… részletesen… miért? – kérdezte ijedten.

– Beszélt fejsérülésről is?

– Nem, miért… – gyanakvóan összehúzta a szemöldökét:

– Mi történt az erdőben?!

– Nos – kezdte Hodgins egy mély sóhaj kíséretében –, először is, ellenkezés nélkül felment valami tisztásra pihenni. Aztán, beszélgetett… Booth-szal. És – folytatta, a szavakat drámaian elhúzva –, nézte a naplementét…

– Te jó Isten! – nézett rá Angela elhűlve. – Gondolod, hogy tényleg megsérülhetett a fején is?! Az előbb ugyanis azt mondta, hogy elkalandoztak a gondolatai. Neki _soha _nem kalandoznak el a gondolatai.

– Tudod, Angela – tette Hodgins karba a kezét –, én az olyan összeesküvésekben hiszek, ahol nagyon nagy fekete napszemüveget viselő emberek beszélnek nagyon apró fekete mikrofonokba – megrázta a fejét:

– Legjobb lesz, ha befejezzük mára. Olyan fáradtak vagyunk, hogy már mindenhol rémeket látunk…

– Holnap tényleg elmegyek hozzá… – gondolkodott hangosan Angie -. És kiszedem belőle, bármi is az.

.

Temperance még megadta a címét Booth-nak, aztán kimerülten dőlt hátra az autóülésen. Nemcsak a munka, hanem egészségi állapotának tettetése is kifárasztotta. Nem állhatta, ha az emberek sajnálkoztak felette. Talán Goodman-nek igaza volt, hogy elvette a kártyáját; talán tényleg ráfér kétnapi pihenés. Hétfőre az egyetemisták megtisztítják a csontokat. Nem tudta, hogy hívják őket, a neveket feleslegesnek tartotta megjegyezni. Úgyse maradnak sokáig. Akkor meg minek? Még egyszer sorra vette a csontokat, a fraktúrákat rajtuk… de aztán, mire gondolatainak végére ért volna, fáradtsága győzedelmeskedett: álomba merült.

Booth is hasonló dolgokkal foglalatoskodott. Mrs. Simpson fiának otthoni számát megszerezni. Beszélni az anyjáról… Bár még fontosabb lenne kideríteni, hogy ki ez a nő _valójában._ A medencecsontból megmondani, hogy még nem szült… Lehet, hogy császármetszés volt. Bár ez hatvan éve még ritkaságszámba ment. Újra felöltötte legsármosabb mosolyát és Tempe-hez fordult. Ő azonban fejét elfordítva ült az ülésen. Egyenletes légzéséből Seeley rájött, hogy elaludt. Nem csodálkozott rajta. Inkább azon, hogy idáig bírta.

Magában lefuttatta az aznap történteket. Mint egy gyerek! – jutott eszébe hirtelen. A csalódott arckifejezés, mikor rájött, hogy átláttak rajta. Az állandó beszéd, az értetlenkedései… Mint a fia. Két és féléves öntudattal, egész nap jön-megy, uralkodik, rendezkedik, este pedig szinte beleájul az ágyba. Szerette az estéket Parkerrel. Mikor fürdés után odabújik hozzá, úgy kéri az esti mesét, hogy aztán a felénél már aludjon…Egy kátyú döcögtette meg az autót hirtelen.

– Ne! – nyögött fel Temperance. Majd még egyszer, ezúttal halkabban:

– Ne…

„Rémálmok!" – gondolta Booth. Amik őt is kínozták fogságba esése óta. Mélyet sóhajtott. Aztán…:

– Cssss – szólalt meg önkéntelenül. Ahogy Parkert szokta nyugtatgatni, ha rosszul aludt. – Cssss…

Dr. Brennan egy külvárosi, háromemeletes, lift nélküli házban lakott. Booth leállította az autót a ház előtt, kikapcsolta a nő biztonsági övét és kiszállt. Hátulról kivette a sporttáskát és hátizsákot, majd kis gondolkodás után egy szendvicset is az ajtóból. Megkerülte az autót és kinyitotta a Tempe oldali ajtót.

– Dr. Brennan! – szólította meg. Semmi reakció. Az arca természetellenesen fehérnek tűnt az utcai lámpák fényében.

– Temperance! – kockáztatta meg a keresztnevet. Tempe sóhajtott egy mélyet és kinyitotta a szemét. Tekintete nyugodt volt, de még nem volt teljesen ébren. Újra Parker jutott eszébe. A tiszta, kíváncsi tekintet, az álom és ébrenlét határán. Nem tartott sokáig. De ennyi is elég volt Booth-nak ahhoz, hogy meglássa a nő valódi, sebezhető énjét. Szeme csillogása elhalványult, arca elé lehullt a jól ismert álarc. _Inkább rostély _– javította ki magát a férfi – _jó erős acélból… _

– Itthon vagyunk – szólította meg. Tempe bólintott és kiszállt az autóból.

– Harmadik emelet – csak ennyit mondott. Fent Booth a csomagokat egészen az apró nappali ajtajáig vitte.

– Köszönöm – szólalt meg Tempe. Három emeleten keresztül egy hangot sem hallattak. Booth biccentett, rátámaszkodott a komódra és felmutatta a szendvicset:

– Ezt megmentettem Hodgins-tól! – Brennan megrázta a fejét:

– Nem vagyok éhes.

Seeley megvonta a vállát:

– Jól van. Ne fáradjon, egyedül is kitalálok. Jó hétvégét! – és kiment a lakásból. Tempe a kezében lévő kulcsra meredt. _Be kell zárnom az ajtót – _jutott eszébe. Mikor aztán megfordult, hogy beletegye a kulcsot a komódon lévő kosárba, azt nem üresen találta. A szendvics, amit Booth mentett meg Hodgins-tól volt benne. _Pedig mondtam, hogy nem vagyok éhes… _De aztán önkéntelenül rátette tenyerét a komód felső lapjára, oda, ahol az imént a férfi keze nyugodott.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Néhány gondolat: úgy számolgattam, hogy Parker kb. 2001 októberében születhetett. Így történetem idején két és fél éves. A másik, Tempe lakása. Tudom, hogy a címe Elmsworth 415, viszont ha visszaemlékeztek, az 1x01-ben másmilyen a lakása, mint az 1x15-ben. Úgy okoskodtam, hogy azért, mert addigra befutott író lett és elköltözhetett egy nagyobba – az Elmsworth 415-be. Ami az 1x22-ben szintén másképp néz ki, de csak azért, mert miután felrobbant a konyha, fel kellett újítani.**

**Már arra is megvan a teóriám, hogy Tempe miért hord olyan feltűnő nyakláncokat. De ez egy másik fejezetben lesz benne.**

**Légyszi kattintsatok itt lent erre a kis zöld négyzetre és írjátok meg a véleményeteket! Köszi! **


	7. 7

*

*

*

A Jeffersonian-ben még csak hétfő kora délelőtt volt, de a laborokban már jó néhány órája szorgalmas munka folyt. Booth már bánta, hogy nem hozott magával egy idegen nyelvi szótárt, feje ugyanis már zúgott a rengeteg latin szakszótól. Öten állták körül a csontokkal borított rozsdamentes acél asztalt, hatodikuk, Dr. LaManche a tolószékben ülve tartotta meg kiselőadását. Ennek végeztével Dr. Brennan-től kérdezett néhány dolgot, aki precízen, a legapróbb részletekig menően ismertette a csontokon lévő sérüléseket. Az idős orvos elismerően bólogatott:

– Rendben, Temperance. Hogyan foglalnád össze a történéseket?

Booth úgy érezte, muszáj közbeszólnia:

– Ne haragudjon, Dr. LaManche, de a nyomozás elindításához nekem csupán azt kellene tudnom, hogy egyáltalán gyilkosság történt-e?

Temperance az idős orvosra nézett, aki beleegyezően bólintott. A nő ekkor a két ügynök felé fordult és így válaszolt:

– A traumák mindegyike az eséstől származik. De védekezésre utaló nyomot nem találtam, ezért kijelentem, hogy baleset történt – LaManche-hoz fordult:

– Visszamegyek dolgozni.

Vivian állta el az útját:

– Köszönöm a munkáját, Dr. Brennan – nyújtotta a kezét. – Igazán szórakoztató volt a társasága.

Tempe mereven ránézett:

– Ez nem volt szándékomban.

Blackadder majdnem elnevette magát:

– Ebben biztos voltam – és hosszan nézett az irodája irányában eltűnő Brennan után, majd tekintetét Booth-ra emelte. Ő igencsak szerencsétlen képet vágott:

– Csak egy baleset volt – megrázta a fejét. - Akkor ennyi. Mehetünk vissza. De előtte – és abba az irányba nézett, amerre az imént Vivian is. – Valamit el kell intéznem.

.

Brennan éppen felállította a létrát, hogy egy újabb csontokkal teli műanyag dobozt vegyen le a polcról, mikor Booth megjelent az ajtóban. Kérés nélkül a létrához ment és megfogta:

– Biztos benne, hogy baleset volt? És abban is, hogy ez a nő még soha nem szült? – kérdezte.

– Természetesen. A két diplomámat azért szereztem, hogy ezeket kétség nélkül megállapíthassam. Azonkívül – nyúlt Booth keze felé, hogy lesöpörje a létráról –, nincs szükségem segítségre.

De megint csak rosszul jártak. A szikrázás a neonfényben kevésbé volt látható, de a fájdalom ugyanaz maradt. Brennan mérges pillantására Booth védekezően felemelte a kezét:

– Nem az én hibám! De erről gondolom valamelyik diplomamunkájában már írt egy értekezést.

– Nos – válaszolta Tempe, míg elzsibbadt ujjait dörzsölte, – a fizikai jelenségek megfigyeléséről csak egy igen kicsi, mindössze tíz-tizenöt oldalnyi… – de Seeley nem engedte befejezni:

– Kérem! – szólalt meg halkan. – Hát nem érti? Ez nagyon fontos Marilyn családjának szempontjából.

– Kiről beszél? – nézett rá Tempe értetlenül.

– Marilyn Simpson-ról. Akit megtaláltunk.

– Oh. Ez a maradvány az LSJML–104092004 számot kapta.

– Maradvány? Egy számot? Nem gondolja, hogy attól, hogy halott, nevezhetnénk őt a nevén is? Megérdemli!

Brennan egy pillanatra megdermedt, tekintetében megjelent a Booth számára már ismerős, sebzett kifejezés. De amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt.

– Ez így praktikus – vetette oda és leemelte a ládát. Egyre azonban nem számított. Sérült karja nem bírta a szokatlan megerőltetést és megbicsaklott a súly alatt. Ha Booth nem kap érte, menthetetlenül lezuhan, a ládát magával rántva. A férfi komolyan megijedt._ Hogy lehet valaki ennyire konok! –_ füstölgött magában. De szemrehányás helyett csak ennyit szólt:

– Igazán megbízhatna bennem!

– Miért bíznék meg magában? – jött a csodálkozó válasz. Booth jó jelnek vette, hogy hangjából nem elutasítást, hanem valódi érdeklődést hallott ki. Elgondolkodott. _Mi az, amivel meg tudnám őt __győzni? _Elővette a leglefegyverzőbb mosolyát:

– Tudja, mit? Engedje, hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy érdemes vagyok a bizalmára.

– Nincs szükségem senkire.

– Láttam – bólintott komolyan Booth. – De nekem magára. Úgy értem – tette hozzá sietve, – a munkájára. Tehát – fogta meg a létrát, – mit kell még levenni?

– Semmit – lépett hátra Temperance.

– Pedig bármit leveszek ám! – vigyorgott önelégülten. – Nem hiszi? – Feltartotta a karját. – Meg akarja fogni a bicepszemet? Súlyzózok!

Ekkor Angela és Hodgins léptek be az ajtón:

– Booth? – nézett rá Hodgins csodálkozva. – Valamire még szükséged van?

– Valakire, aki megtapogatja a kétfejű karizomját – szólalt meg Temperance. – Hodgins, megtapogatnád a kétfejű karizomját ?

– Nem! – ellenkezett megrökönyödve Jack.

– De én igen! – lépett előre Angela – _Bármijét _szívesen megtapogatom…

Booth zavartan hátralépett:

– Talán beszéljünk inkább az ügyről – rázta meg a fejét.

– Nincsen semmilyen ügy – válaszolta Tempe. – Baleset volt.

Az ügynök elhúzta a száját:

– A zsigereim azt mondják, hogy itt valami másról van szó.

– Az emésztőszervrendszere igencsak irreleváns tényező a modern tudomány eszközeivel és az egyetemen megszerzett tudásommal szemben.

– Még ötven év múlva is a két diplomájával fog dicsekedni?!

– Nem! – nézett rá Brennan büszkén. – Két hónap múlva meglesz a harmadik is!

.

.

.

Angela a lábával türelmetlenül dobolva állt a vizsgálóhelyiség ajtajában, szemét le nem véve Temperance-ról.

– Attól nem leszek gyorsabb, hogy nézel… – jegyezte meg barátnője, tekintetét fel sem emelve a mikroszkópról.

– Idefigyelj, kilyukad a gyomrom az éhségtől.

– Már mondtam, hogy mindjárt készen vagyok.

– Igen, délben, és annak pontosan egy órája és harminchét perce.

– Máris?! – nézett fel Brennan. Olyan meglepettnek tűnt, hogy Angela minden mérge elpárolgott.

– Igen, máris – vált gyengéddé a hangja. – Mi lenne veled nélkülem…?

Tempe nem szólt, de kis gondolkodás után felegyenesedett:

– Jól van, menjünk enni.

.

.

Mikor befejezték az evést, Angela titokzatos arccal egy tenyérnyi csomagot helyezett Temperance tányérja mellé.

– Ez meg mi? – kérdezte az csodálkozva.

– Az évfordulónkra egy kis apróság.

– Az évfordulónkra?

– Igen.

– Nem tartok számon semmilyen évfordulót.

– Tudom, édesem, nem is te lennél, ha azt tennéd, de… Szóval, hol voltál két évvel ezelőtt ilyenkor?

– Lássuk csak… Kettőezer-kettő április… Brazíliában. Éppen egy szokatlan formájú temetkezési helyre bukkantak a …

– Igen – szakította félbe őt Angela. – És amikor a koponyákat megtaláltátok, akkor… Na? – nézett rá türelmetlenül.

– Átmentem egy művészeti táborba és te is ott voltál. Nem felejtettem el – válaszolta Tempe zavart mosollyal. – De én nem hoztam neked semmit.

– Idefigyelj, édesem. Én nagyon szeretlek – persze nem olyan leszbi módon –, és nagyon elégedett vagyok, hogy veled dolgozhatok, még ha ez a munka alapjában véve nem az, amit elképzeltem magamnak. De – fogta meg a kezét –, nagyon örülök, hogy a barátnőd lehetek.

Temperance elgondolkodott és így szólt:

– Ez teljesen természetes következménye annak, hogy egész nap csupán egymással tudunk szót váltani az azonos neműek közül. Mert persze én is örülök, hogy a barátnőd vagyok.

Megvonta a vállát:

– Nekem tulajdonképpen még nem is volt barátnőm.

Angela felhúzta a szemöldökét e furcsa szeretetmegnyilvánulás hallatán, de csak ennyit mondott:

– Na, akkor mire vársz? Bontsd már ki!

Tempe vett egy mély levegőt, majd bontani kezdte a csomagot. Mikor meglátta mi van benne, szemöldökét ráncolva emelte fel:

– Egy… nyaklánc…?

– Méghozzá nem is akármilyen! Emlékszel arra, amit a múlt hónapban láttunk egy kirakatban? Tudom, hogy tetszett, ne is tagadd!

A nyaklánc korallszínű gyöngyökből volt fűzve több sorban, öt-hat centiméterenként fémkapcsokkal összefogva. Közepén vékony ezüstlemezből egy juharlevél volt formázva.

– De én… nem viselek ékszert – jutott végre szóhoz az ifjú antropológus.

– Egészen máig. Ugyanis én azt kérem az évfordulónkra, hogy ezt viseld.

Temperance csak kis idő múlva válaszolt:

– Nem lehetne inkább, hogy a mai ebédet én fizetem? Meghívlak még egy süteményre is, ha akarod.

– A nyaklánc viselésén kívül? Mert benne vagyok!

– Nem, valójában én úgy gondoltam…

– Tudom – hajolt előre Angela. – De én nagyon szeretném. Kérlek! – Hangjában nyoma sem volt játékosságnak. Temperance-t szinte megijesztette a komolysága. Lehajtotta a fejét. Angela látta, hogy vívódik. Sajnos nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy miért. Csak alig pár hónapja, hogy Tempe először beszélt neki a múltjáról. Nem sokat, de barátnőjét ismerve ez is több volt, mint amit elvárt volna tőle. Halkan megszólalt:

– A barátnőd vagyok. Bármit is mondok, nem bántásból teszem. Most már nem eshet bajod, csak azért, mert ékszerrel mutatod meg, hogy nő vagy. Többé nem vehetnek el tőled semmit, amit nem adsz önként. Azok az idők elmúltak. Most már tudsz vigyázni magadra.

Temperance szempilláján könnyek remegtek:

– Csak egy pár fülbevaló… Csak annyim maradt. Az összes többit…

– Ne folytasd – súgta Angela. – Ne hagyjuk, hogy ezt a szép napot beárnyékolják az életedet tönkretevő emberek emlékei. Gyere ide – intette közelebb. Felemelte a nyakláncot, majd azt Tempe nyakán átfűzve, bekapcsolta. Elégedetten igazította középre az ezüstlapot:

– Tudtam én, hogy nagyon jól fog állni!

Összehúzott szemöldökkel vizslatta Brennan-t. Látta rajta, hogy még mindig az emlékek hatása alatt van. Megrázta a fejét és elmosolyodott:

– Tudod, milyen évforduló lesz két hét múlva?

– Mi? – nézett rá Tempe értetlenül, ugyanakkor kicsit meg is könnyebbülve, hogy nem folytatják a megkezdett témát.

– Két hét múlva lesz pontosan két éve, hogy a Jeffersonian-ben dolgozom. Már van is egy ötletem az ajándékra…

Tempe tiltakozni akart, de Angela beléfojtotta a szót:

– Én pedig csupán annyit kérek, hogy fogadd el amit adok és viseld őket. Rendben?

Temperance végül bólintott és Angela már csak félhalkan tette hozzá:

– Itt az ideje, hogy feltöltsük az ékszeres ládikádat…

.

.

.

Teltek a napok és a labor dolgozói szinte már el is felejtették, hogy volt egy közös ügyük az FBI-jal, mikor Booth különleges ügynök szombaton délelőtt újra megjelent az intézetben, kezében egy papírdobozt tartva. Az első, akivel találkozott, Angela volt.

– Helló – üdvözölte a nő érzéki hangon. – Csak nem megértő társaságra vágyik?

– Munkát hoztam, nem magánügyben jöttem – próbálta a férfi rögtön tisztázni a helyzetet.

– Nem probléma. Nálam a kettő nem zárja ki egymást…

– Itt van Dr. LaManche?

– Ő szombaton soha nincs itt.

– És Dr. Brennan?

Angela észrevette, hogy az előbbi válaszra az ügynök megkönnyebbülten sóhajt egyet.

– Nos… ő tulajdonképpen mindig itt van, de most…

A művész mintha most enyhe csalódottságot látott volna a tekintetében.

– De most? – ismételte a férfi.

– Csak a rendőrségen van. Megint betörtek hozzá…

– Betörtek?! Megint?! Ő hogy van?!

– Nyugi, tegnap egész nap itt volt. És igen, megint, idén már másodszor. Talán, ha nem lenne kint a névtábláján, hogy Dr., nem hinné mindenki, hogy oltári gazdag. Három hónapja a hifi-tornyát vitték el, most meg a diktafonját. Remélem, a rosszfiúk megbeszélik egymás között, hogy hol mit érdemes ellopni, mert Bren-nél már csak a kávéfőző maradt… Ez mi? – bökött aztán a csomagra.

– A munka. De szükségem van mindhármukra.

– Menjen fel a társalgóba, ha van ideje. Ahogy Bren megjött, szólok.

.

Alig egy órával később mind a négyen az emeleti társalgóban ültek és az asztalra helyezett dobozra meredtek.

– Oké – törte meg Angela a csendet. – Erre a sokkra inni kell. Ki kér kávét?

Mindhárman egyetértően bólintottak. Mikor mindannyian egy-egy bögrét tartottak a kezükben, Hodgins így szólt:

– Jó, akkor én összefoglalom. Ebben a dobozban vannak azok a dolgok, amiket Mrs. Simpson fiai az anyjuktól megőriztek. Fényképek, az egyik a három gyereket mutatja, kb. egy-három évesek. Egy zsoltáros könyv. Hímzett zsebkendők. Egy nagy kapukulcs.

Újra hallgattak.

– A legfontosabbat elfelejtetted – szólalt meg óvatosan Booth. Mindannyian tudták, mire gondol.

– Egyiküknek sincs tudomása arról, hogy örökbe lett volna fogadva – jegyezte meg Temperance. – Pedig ez a nő még soha nem szült! – ismételte makacsul.

– A fiával beszélgettem egy jó órát. Azt mondta, hogy Marilyn betegesen félt a pincéktől. A gyerekeit sohasem engedte le, bárhol is voltak, pedig a házukban nem is volt pince.

– Egyet nem értek, haver – nézett rá Jack csodálkozva. – miért nem az FBI néz utána ezeknek?

– Mert néhány aktakukac azt hiszi, a régi ügyeket nyugodtan mellékvágányra lehet tenni – csapott indulatosan a levegőbe Booth. – Én ezzel nem értek egyet. Véleményem szerint egy gyilkosság – vagy bármilyen bűnügy – nem kevésbé fontos, csak mert hat éve történt. Vagy tíz. Vagy akár húsz. Ha engem kérdeznek, a régi ügyeknek elsőbbséget kellene élvezniük. Ők már régebb óta várnak. A hozzátartozók számon tartják a napot, mikor szeretteiknek nyoma veszett – tért ki az egyenes válasz elől az ügynök.

Temperance, mint akit megbabonáztak, lélegzetvisszafojtva ült a heverőn, tekintetét még véletlenül sem fordítva jobbra, az ügynök felé. Fejében kuszán kavarogtak a gondolatok.

Hodgins-nak felcsillant a szeme:

– Várj csak, haver! Ez… ez azt jelenti, amit gondolok?! Az FBI háta mögött lefolytatunk egy nyomozást???? Lázadunk a rendszer ellen?! Én benne vagyok!

Sürgetően a két társára nézett:

– Lányok, mondjatok igent!

Angela megvonta a vállát:

– Nekem mindegy. Ha Bren benne van...

Temperance mély levegőt vett:

– Sok a dolgom. Még jó pár ezer csontváz vár arra, hogy azonosítsam – igyekezett hangját keménnyé tenni.

Jó ideig senki nem szólalt meg. Aztán Booth, csak úgy magának, beszélni kezdett:

– Mr. Simpson a lányát is elhozta. Ő elmondta, miszerint a nagymamája megígérte neki, hogy a diplomaosztójára megrendezi neki az évszázad partiját. Több mint hat éve várakozásban élnek. Most pedig… most pedig azt kell hallania, hogy ő talán nem is volt a nagymamája.

– Még a biztos rossz is jobb a bizonytalannál... – jegyezte meg Angela, de nem nézett Brennan felé.

– És hat év is sok idő – bólintott Booth.

– Az azonosításra váró csontok hozzátartozói még régebb óta várnak! – válaszolta Tempe, kétségbeesetten kutatva valamilyen kifogás után.

– Ki tudja, élnek-e még? – nézett rá ekkor Angela. – Nem lehetne, édesem, hogy az élőket kivételesen a holtak elé helyezzed?

– Lehet – kezdte Hodgins izgatottan, hogy végre a saját szája íze szerint alakulnak a dolgok –, lehet, hogy nem abban a házban lakott előtte, hanem egy olyanban, ahol pince is volt. Mi lenne – nézett Brennan-re –, ha kipróbálnád azt a varázsprogramot, ami megmondja, hogy a csontváz hol élt élete első évtizedeiben?

– Az nem egy varázsprogram, Dr. Hodgins – rótta meg Temperance komoly hangon. – Hanem vizsgálati adatok összevetése az ország területén megtalálható jellegzetes növényi, állati és ásványi lelőhelyekkel.

– Hogy… mi?! – nézett rá Booth értetlenül.

– Minden marék földnek megvan a saját egyéni mikróflórája és ~faunája – fordult feléje Brennan. – Az étel, amit megeszik, a víz, amiből főz, ezen a földön megy keresztül és kioldja belőle az organizmusokat. Ez aztán beépül a szervezetbe, a sejtjeibe és még évek múltán is visszakövethető, sőt, halálunk után a csontból is kimutatható.

– Hé, ez óriási – mondta elismerően a férfi és óvatosan – tudva, hogy a bal karja sérült –, a nő jobb vállába bokszolt.

– Mit csinál? – húzta össze a szemöldökeit vészjóslóan a nő. Az elektromos kisülés apró volt, de érezhető.

– Bebiztosítom magam a nap hátralevő részére – válaszolta Seeley és a jéghideg pillantással mit sem törődve ujjait rátette a nő kézfejére.

– Látja? – szólalt meg diadalittasan – Sikerült kisütnünk egymást.

Csak ekkor nézett fel, hogy pillantása találkozhasson Angela és Hodgins értetlen tekintetével. Temperance ajkai elnyíltak, aztán kezét sebesen kihúzta a férfié alól. Hodgins felé fordult:

– Rendben. Elvégzem a vizsgálatot.

– Erre iszunk! – rikkantott fel Hodgins. Booth és Angela egyszerre pisszegték le.

– Persze… – súgta a férfi bocsánatkérően. – Hiszen ez most egy összeesküvés… Akkor is… – bánatosan a bögréjébe nézett:

– Igazán párologtathattam volna egy kis alkoholt…

Booth fejét csóválva rámeredt, majd Brennan felé fordult:

– Booth – emelte meg a poharát.

– Temperance – bólintott feléje a nő.

– És mi van a keresztneveddel? – tudakolta Angela kíváncsian.

– Azt különleges helyzetekre tartogatom – válaszolta vállat vonva az ügynök.

– Például intim helyzetekre? – hunyorított sokat sejtetően Angela.

– Például – hagyta rá a férfi, mert rájött, hogy így szerelheti le a nőt a legkönnyebben.

.

.

A következő óra azzal telt, hogy felosztották egymás között a feladatokat. Angela vállalta, hogy a fényképeket nézi át, minden apró részletet felnagyítva. Hodgins a zsoltároskönyvben talált növényt és a kulcson lévő szerves maradványokat próbálta azonosítani. Temperance pedig mintákat vett a csontokból, hogy a földrajzi eredetet meghatározhassa. Booth a három labort egymás után kereste fel, végül megállapodott Tempénél. Szótlanul figyelte, ahogy a nő hajszálvékony szeleteket vág lézerrel a csontokból. Aztán nem állta meg és így szólt:

– Csonti a csontokkal…

– Micsoda? – kérdezte a nő.

– Te. Csonti játszadozik a csontokkal…

Tempe elhúzta a száját és jéghideg hangon, fejét fel sem emelve válaszolt:

– Mint már mondtam, Temperance. Vagy Dr. Brennan. De ne nevezz Csontinak.

– Hát persze, Bones… – válaszolta férfi egy szemtelen mosollyal. Majd mielőtt a nő reagálhatott volna, folytatta:

– Amúgy hoztam neked valamit.

Brennan erre már felnézett:

– Na, nekünk aztán egészen biztosan nincsen semmilyen évfordulónk – jelentette ki határozottan.

Booth ebből semmit nem értett, de úgy döntött, ez nem is olyan fontos. Ezért inkább elővette a zsebéből, amit Tempe-nek szánt. A nő homlokát ráncolva vette szemügyre a tárgyat. Egy körülbelül öt centiméter átmerőjű élénksárga Smiley volt az, egy vékony zsinóron, a végén öntapadó koronggal.

– A monitorodra. Hogy valami feldobja az íróasztalodat – magyarázta Seeley elégedetten.

– Én… én nem szeretem az ilyesmiket a munkakörnyezetemben. Zavarnak a koncentrációban.

– Azért kipróbálhatnád… – válaszolta a férfi és mivel a nő kezébe a gumikesztyű miatt nem tudta belehelyezni, ezért kérdezés nélkül a köpenye zsebébe csúsztatta.

– Sajnos mennem kell – vette célba a kijáratot. – Majd még hívlak titeket. Jó munkát! – azzal kilépett az ajtón, egy elképedve utánabámuló Dr. Temperance Brennan-t hagyva maga mögött.

.

Elégedetten ült be a kocsijába. Nem sokat értett abból, amit azok az emberek ott bent a Jeffersonian laboratóriumában beszéltek, de a munkájuk alapos és mindenre kiterjedő volt. Nagyon remélte, hogy sikerrel járnak.

„Irány Parker!" – gondolta magában. De előtte még valami fontosat kell elintéznie. Elővette telefonját és kis gondolkodás után tárcsázott:

– Halló, Jake? Itt Booth. Én…

– Booth, öreg haver, már emberemlékezet óta nem hallottam felőled! Hogy vagy?

– Kösz, jól…

– Parker? Rebecca?

– Kösz, minden rendben. A tieid?

– Nálam is oké. Tudod, hogy nélküled nem ment volna. Most hol vagy?

– FBI. Nyomozati csoport.

– Gratulálok, haver!

– Figyelj, Jake, nem tudom, talán rossz időpontban hívlak, de… kérni szeretnék valamit.

– Neked bármikor, bármit. Adósod vagyok egy életre. Mondjad!

– Jól emlékszem, hogy tiéd a Flakes és Mortinson közötti terület?

– Igen, meg még másik három is. Miért?

– Tudnál arra a területre gyakrabban járőrt küldeni? Főleg napközben kellene sűríteni. Egy… ismerősömnek idén már kétszer felnyomták a lakását fényes nappal.

– Igen, nekünk is tudomásunk van egy ottani bandáról. De mivel te kéred, megsürgetem a dolgot. Ennyi az egész? Mert ezzel még korántsem törlesztettem!

– Nekem bőven elég, ha a járőrök többször tartanak ellenőrzést. Kösz szépen!

Elégedetten csukta össze a telefonját. Néha-néha majd ő is, ha arrafelé lesz dolga, nyitva tartja a szemét Dr. Brennan lakása körül. De csupán azért, mert ő és a kollégái beleegyeztek, hogy segítenek ebben az ügyben. Semmi más oka nincs – szögezte le magában.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A nyakláncot, amit Angela ajándékozott, Tempe a legelső részben már a repülőtéren viselte. Tettem fel képet róla a profiloldalamra. Az a vékony ezüstlap fogalmam sincs, mit formáz, természetesen nem juharfalevelet, ha valaki esetleg a kép alapján felismeri, mi lehet az, megírhatná …

Köszönöm az eddigi véleményeket! Várom a többit!

.


	8. 8

.

.

Temperance mozdulatlanul ült Dr. Goodman irodájában, karjait összefűzve maga előtt. A két férfi jóindulatú mosollyal figyelte a nőt. Dr. LaManche szólalt meg először:

– Nos, Temperance, mit szólsz hozzá? Gondolom meglepődtél, hogy nyugalomba akarok vonulni.

– Természetesen nem – válaszolta Dr. Brennan nyugodtan. – Az ön idős kora miatt várható volt, hogy ez hamarosan bekövetkezik.

Az idős férfi lehajtott fejjel elmosolyodott, majd egyetértően összebólintott Dr. Goodman-nel:

– Öt és fél éve kísérem figyelemmel a munkádat, és múlt év szeptemberében úgy határoztam… – Goodman figyelmeztetően megköszörülte a torkát – … úgy határoz_tunk – _javította ki magát LaManche –,hogy téged teszlek meg utódomnak az igazságügyi laboratóriumban. Ezért vettelek magam mellé. Több jelentkező is akadt, néhányukat ismered is.

– Köszönöm, Dr. LaManche. – A másik férfihoz fordult:

– Visszamehetek dolgozni?

– Természetesen, Dr. Brennan – felelte ő. – Azonban még lesz néhány elintéznivalója. Legfontosabb az igazságügyi vizsgája.

– Emiatt nem kell aggódnia, uram – szakította félbe Tempe. – Már most fel vagyok készülve minden számbajöhető kérdésre.

– Értem – bólintott az antropológiai-részleg vezetője. – Ebben nem kételkedem. A következő pedig a gyakornoki kérdés.

– A gyakornoki kérdés? – nézett rá Tempe értetlenül.

– Mint vezető antropológusnak, lehetősége van gyakornokot alkalmazni.

– Nincs szükségem segítségre! – tiltakozott Brennan.

– Felhívom rá a figyelmét, Dr. Brennan – vált hűvössé Dr. Goodman hangja –, hogy a Jeffersonian-Intézet nem csupán kutató, hanem egyben képző intézet is. Két hónapja van arra, hogy a húsz jelentkező közül kiválassza az önnek leginkább tetszőt.

– Biztosíthatom róla Dr. Goodman, hogy a külső esztétikai jegyek nem fognak befolyásolni a döntés meghozatalakor – válaszolta Tempe kedvetlenül.

– Ebben biztos voltam – válaszolt a férfi. – Egy hét múlva hétfőn, menjen le a személyzeti osztályra, hogy előkészíthessék a papírokat.

– Milyen papírokat?  
– A kinevezését, átsorolását és egyéb adatokat tartalmazó iratokat.

– Ó … – süppedt vissza a székébe a nő. – Megtenné, hogy mindent előkészít, hogy nekem csupán aláírnom kelljen? – nézett a férfira bizonytalanul. – Én… én nem értek az ilyen kérvény és irat kitöltésekhez.

– Dr. Brennan – nézett rá Dr. Goodman egy fáradt sóhajjal. – Én az antropológiai részleg vezetője vagyok. Azért fog a személyzeti osztályra menni, hogy ők ezt elintézhessék önnek.

– Értem. Nos, ha mindent megbeszéltünk, szeretném folytatni a munkámat – azzal felállt és elhagyta a helyiséget.

Dr. Goodman az idős antropológus felé fordult:

– Biztos vagy benne Pierre, hogy meg fogja állni a helyét? A hétköznapi világban olyan idegenül mozog, mintha most jött volna az őserdőből…

– Amíg nem kell hivatalos papírokat töltögetnie… – bólintott jóindulatúan Dr. LaManche. – De majd beletanul. Tudod, hogy nincs nála jobb antropológus. És ez a legfontosabb. Intézményen belül kell megállnia a helyét. A többi pedig… Majd jön magától. Hiszen még olyan fiatal! Nincs huszonnyolc éves. Hidd el, lassan-lassan bele fog tanulni a Jeffersonian-en kívül lévő világba is. Ha végre rendeződik a kapcsolatunk a Hoover-Központtal, akkor nem csupán szökőévenként egyszer, vagy egy nyomozás végső, döntő stádiumában fognak hozzánk fordulni, hanem, mint legutóbb is, a bűntény helyszínére is mi mehetünk legelőször.

– Ahol nem te voltál – vetette közbe Dr. Goodman.

– Ahol nem én voltam – bólintott Dr. LaManche.

– Temperance nagyon nem akart menni – fűzte a fiatalabbik férfi még hozzá.

– Így igaz. De szerencsére te olyan helyzetben vagy, hogy erre utasíthatod. Tedd is meg! Másképpen soha nem fogja innen kidugni az orrát!

.

.

– Miért kellett Goodman-hez menned? – kérdezte Angela kíváncsian, mikor barátnője visszaért az irodába.

– Mert Dr. LaManche két hónap múlva nyugdíjba megy, és én lépek a helyére. Ellenőrizted az ötszázhatvankilencesen a scapula fragmentjeit?

– Várj, várj, várj! – emelte fel a kezét a művész. – Dr. LaManche nyugdíjba megy?

– Igen. Már hatvannyolc éves, és bármennyire is fejet hajtok magas intelligenciája és rendkívüli, széles látókörű tudása előtt, mégis azt mondom, hogy már itt van az ideje.

– És… te lépsz a helyére…?

– De hiszen az előbb már mondtam, Ange!

– _Te leszel a főnököm?!_

– Nos… erről az oldalról még nem közelítettem meg a dolgot, de tulajdonképpen, ha csupán a tényeket vesszük, akkor… igen. Tehát, mi van a fragmentekkel?

– Mindjárt, mindjárt. Ennyi az egész? Kapsz egy papírt, hogy te vagy a főnök, és kész?

– Persze. Vagyis… – gondterhelten sóhajtott egyet. – Magam mellé kell vennem egy gyakornokot.

– Hm. Kicsodát?

– Még nem tudom. Húsz lehetséges jelölt van.

– Te! Megmutatod a fényképüket, hogy én is segíthessek a kiválasztásnál?

– Már Dr. Goodman-nek is megmondtam, hogy az esztétikai tényezők nem fogják befolyásolni a döntésemet.

– Ne már, Bren! Egy fiatal, szélesvállú Adonisz igazán elkelne már ebbe a laboratóriumba!

– Angela! A fragmenteket! – figyelmeztette Brennan.

– De pasikból neked jut a jobb! Itt van például Booth…

– Booth???

– Igen. Múltkor egész nap vele voltál, és itt a laborban is csak körülötted legyeskedett! Van szemem!

– Együtt _dolgoztunk, _Ange! Hagyjuk ezt abba, jó? És hagyd rám a gyakornok kiválasztását is. Abban én jobb vagyok!

– Na, ez már nagyon főnökösködősen hangzott – válaszolta Angela durcásan és elfordult. Temperance zavartan hallgatott. Nem értette barátnőjét, mint ahogy legtöbbször másokat sem, ha az antropológiától teljesen különböző dolog volt a téma. Halványan sejtette, hogy most maga volt a hibás.

– Sajnálom, Angie – szólalt meg aztán. Angela elmosolyodott:

– Mit is?

– Nem tudom. Csak… Ez a szó eddig mindig megnyugtatott téged…

Angela-t még mindig meg tudta lepni barátnője keresetlen őszintesége. Megvonta a vállát:

– Semmi baj – válaszolta.

.

Már öt óra elmúlt, mire meglettek az eredmények a Marilyn Simpson által hátrahagyott tárgyak vizsgálatáról. Hodgins a fejét csóválta:

– Mondott valamit Booth Philadelphiáról? – kérdezte. Mindkét nő nemet intett.

– Akkor pedig lehet valami abban, amit feltételezett.

– Tudod Jack, hogy nem szeretem, ha túl korán vonsz le következtetéseket – szólt rá Tempe. – A mi feladatunk, hogy minden tényt összegyűjtsünk. Az eseményeket pedig ez alapján a rendőrségnek kell összerakni.

– Az FBI-nak – javította ki őt Angela. – Azon belül is egy magas, sármos, szexis ügynöknek, akit én legszívesebben… – kezdett belelendülni.

– Angela! – vágott közbe Brennan. Jack-hez fordult:

– Minden vizsgálati eredményt kérek leírni, amit lehet, pendrive-ra. És ha akarod – nézett Angela-ra –, holnap elviheted _te_ a dossziét Booth ügynöknek.

– Nem – húzta el a száját lemondóan a művész. – A kedd nem a szerencsenapom. Te viszed el. És hívd meg ebédelni!

– Miért hívnám meg? – kérdezte Tempe értetlenül. – Az irodájában sokkal nyugodtabban tudunk beszélgetni.

– Jól van. Akkor majd máskor meghívod. De ne feledd, amit a társa mondott! Hogy ennek a szexis pasinak nincs barátnője!

– Nem kívánok foglalkozni mások magánéletével – válaszolta hűvösen Temperance. – Tehát: minden eredményt egy dossziéba! Holnap megyek a Hoover-Központba.

.

Másnap reggel kilenc órakor Temperance az FBI főhadiszállása előtt volt parkolóhelyet keresve. Végre két motor közé be tudta állítani kis Mazdáját. Bal karja aznap különösen érzékeny volt. Azonkívül parkolás közben igencsak igénybe kellett vennie sérült bordáit. De megszokta a fájdalmat. És azt is, hogy nincs kinek panaszkodnia. Némi habozás után még leellenőrizte magát a visszapillantó tükrében, megigazította a szabadon vállára omló haját, és éppen ki akart szállni, mikor meglátta a férfit. Fekete öltönyben és nyakkendővel rendkívül attraktív kinézete van – adott igazat Angela-nak. Barna szeme, félénk, mégis hódító mosolya magára vonta a tekinteteket. Csakhogy nem volt egyedül. Egy nővel beszélgetett, aki alacsonyabb volt kicsit, hosszú szőke haja majdnem a derekáig ért. Közel állták egymáshoz, nevetgéltek, meg-megérintették egymás karját. Aztán közelebb hajoltak egymáshoz, hogy egy hosszú, szenvedélyes csókot váltsanak. Kis idő múlva szétváltak egymástól. A nő egy buszmegálló felé indult, a férfi az épületbe.

Brennan visszafojtott lélegzettel dőlt hátra az ülésben. A tükör még mindig az arcára volt állítva. Belenézett. Zöldeskék szempár. Világosbarna haj. Szigorúan összeszorított száj.

– Bolond! – sziszegte oda tükörképének és indulatosan fogta a hajgumiját, hogy copfot csináljon. Túl indulatosan. A gumi nem bírta a feszítést, és kettészakadt.

– Még ez is!

Vagy öt percig ült mozdulatlanul, gondolataiba mélyedve. Aztán már igazán nem érdekelte semmi. Fogta a dossziét, kiszállt az autóból, és hangosan bevágta az ajtót.

.

– Jó reggelt, Seeley! – mosolygott Vivian az íróasztalától, ahogy a férfi belépett az irodájukba. – De virágos jókedved van!

– Az bizony! – vigyorgott rá a férfi elégedetten.

– Fogadjunk, nő van a dologban.

– Nem fogadok, de az van.

– Ismerem?

– Nem, de már hallottál róla.

– Hát, ha hallottam, akkor az Polly a kábítószeres osztályról – viccelődött a nő.

– Nem _úgy. _Én meséltem róla.

– Te? Szóval egy régi barátnő. Csak nem Camille?

– Nem. Vele azóta nem találkoztam… Nem, hanem… Rebecca.

– Rebecca…? Várj… A fiad anyja?

– Pontosan. A hétvégén Parkerrel voltam. Aztán… Beszélgettünk, és úgy határoztunk, hogy megpróbáljuk még egyszer. És… nos, azóta megint együtt vagyunk.

Vivian a férfira nézett:

– Hát… Akkor minden jót kívánok!

.

Temperance határozott léptekkel vágott át a fogadócsarnokon a recepció irányában. Komor tekintetével, lobogó hajával igencsak feltűnő jelenség volt. Jó néhányan, férfiak-nők vegyesen, alaposan megnézték maguknak.

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt oda a recepciónál álló férfinak. – Booth ügynökkel van megbeszélnivalóm.

– He? – nézett rá a fiatal férfi, teljesen megzavarodva az előtte álló nem hétköznapi nő teljesen hétköznapi szavaitól.

– A látogatókártyát, Michael – szólt oda neki félhalkan a társa. Hogy ő még mindig nem tért magához a kábulatból, Frank, aki jobban tudott uralkodni magán, kezdte az adatlap kitöltését.

– Szólj fel Booth-nak, hogy látogatója van. Kíváncsi vagyok a jelenetre – mondta már hátul, a nyomtatónál Frank Michael-nek.

– Milyen jelenetre? – nézett rá végül Michael, miután letette a telefont.

– Az előbb búcsúzott el odakint egy szőkétől. Most meg jön valami… – nézett a kérdőívre – Dr. Brennan. Jól be tudja osztani az idejét!

Tempe a lábával türelmetlenül dobolva várakozott a pult túloldalán. Frank kiment hozzá, átnyújtotta a felcsipeszelhető látogatókártyát és segítőkészen belekarolt a nő bal karjába. Vesztére. Brennan halkan felnyögött a hirtelen fájdalomtól; de hiába látta meg a férfi csodálkozó-kérdő tekintetét, minden felgyülemlett dühe egyetlen tettben összpontosult: térdével teljes erőből a férfi ágyékába rúgott, majd a biztonsági szolgálat ráirányított fegyvereivel mit sem törődve, a fájdalomtól csillagokat látva, leroskadt a legközelebbi székre.

– Temperance! – hallotta ekkor Booth rémült kiáltását, aki a liftből kilépve éppen szemtanúja volt a jelenetnek. Jó idejébe tellett, míg az őröket rábeszélte, hogy tegyék le a fegyvert, majd Temperance mellé ült és óvatosan a vállára tette a kezét:

– Temperance, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.

Frank még mindig a földön térdelt, mélyeket lélegezve, de ezekre a szavakra felnézett:

– Tőle kérdezed, ember?! Mindjárt jelentkezhetek egy fiúkórusba!

– Te pedig…! – pördült feléje Booth indulatosan, ujját fenyegetően felemelve – Befogod, értve vagyok?! – majd Brennan-re nézett. Felemelte a földről a látogatókártyát és újra megkérdezte:

– Jól vagy? Fel tudsz állni?

A nő nem szólt, csak bólintott. Booth lassan felemelte a székről, majd lifttel felmentek az emeletre. Az irodában szerencsére csak Vivian volt. Booth töltött egy pohár vizet, Brennan-nek nyújtotta, aki nagyokat kortyolva ivott. Még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem. Ahogy Vivian sem, bár oldalát nagyon furdalta a kíváncsiság.

– Majd nemsokára megtudod – válaszolt a férfi a ki nem mondott kérdésre. Súlyos léptekkel az asztala mögé ment és beleroskadt a székébe. Rákönyökölt az asztalra, állát a tenyerébe támasztotta és nagyot sóhajtott. Majd halkan felnevetett. A két nő csodálkozva ránézett. Booth végül nem bírta tovább és elnevette magát:

– Meg kell hagyni – rázta az ujját elismerően Tempe felé –, meg kell hagyni, nagyon értesz a hatásos belépőkhöz.

– Nem… nem tudom, hogy ez mit jelent – suttogta végül Temperance rekedten.

– Először az erdőben, most meg itt… Nem is tudom, érdemes-e megtanulnod karatézni… – elkomolyodva a nőre nézett:

– Ne haragudj. Hogy van a karod?

– Jobban – húzta ki magát Tempe, szégyellve, hogy ennyire gyengének mutatkozott. Booth rögtön észrevette ezt. Tudta, ha bárhogy is a nő közelébe akar férkőzni, nem szabad kihasználnia a gyengeségeit.

– Jól van. Mit hoztál? – bökött a dossziéra.

– Megvizsgáltunk mindent – nyúlt a táskájába a pendrive-ért a nő. – Az LSJML… vagyis Mrs. Simpson… – Booth-nak szempillája sem rezdült a tényre, hogy a nő automatikusan kijavította önmagát.

– Én erről nem tudok… – állt fel Vivian, hogy elhagyja az irodát.

– Booth ügynök szombaton bent volt a Jeffersonian-ben, és megkért minket, hogy… – kezdte készségesen Dr. Brennan, mire Blackadder csodálkozva Booth felé fordult:

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ő a laborból jött, nem a múzeum egyik vitrinéből?

Seeley zavartan vigyorgott, míg Vivian fejét rázva csukta be maga mögött az ajtót.

– De… még nem mondtam végig… – nézett Tempe a férfira értetlenül.

– Blackadder ügynök _tud _az ügyről – hangzott a válasz.

– Akkor miért mondta, hogy nem tud??

– _Hivatalosan _nem tud…

Úgy látszott, a nőnek időbe telik a válasz megemésztése. Aztán felnézett:

– És mi a különbség a kettő között?

– Majd egyszer elmondom. Tehát?

Brennan elővette a pendrive-ot és kinyitotta a dossziét:

– Hol van egy számítógép?

– Ott – bökött társa asztala felé a férfi. – Én nem szeretem az ilyen… ketyeréket. Nincs szemük – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen. – úgy értem, nem tudok a szemükbe nézni, hogy kitalálhassam: hazudnak-e? Nincs _személyiségük… _Mindegy – legyintett, ahogy Temperance tekintete elárulta: fogalma sincs, hogy a férfi miről beszél.

– Dr. Hodgins megvizsgálta az altalaji lerakódásokat a kulcson és a kis könyvben talált növényi maradványon. A kalcium és a nátrium-klorid koncentrációja azt mutatja, hogy a lelőhely Pennsylvaniában keresendő. Ezen belül is Philadelphiában. Az én vizsgálataim – az oxigén-izotóp és a stroncium-izotóp vizsgálatok – azt mutatták, hogy az elhunyt a gyermek- és serdülőkorát is ugyanazon a földrajzi területen töltötte. Látod? – mutatott a diagramra. Booth már korábban odahúzta a székét, így egymás mellett ülve hajoltak a monitor felé. Brennan lendületesen, gondolkodási időt sem hagyva ismertette a vizsgálatok eredményét. A férfi nem nagyon tudta követni, de tekintete engedelmesen ugrált egyik diagrammról a másikra, ahogy a nő ujjai mutatták.

– Hogy lehetsz ennyire biztos benne? Az élelmiszer-import nem kavar bele a dologba? – kérdezte. A nő bólintott:

– Ez igaz. Viszont a víz amit megiszunk, vagy amiből főzünk, többé-kevésbé a közvetlen környezetünkből származik. Angela rajzolt egy lehetséges profilt a koponyának. Mrs. Simpson és a megtalált csontváz egy és ugyanaz a személy. Összevetette a fiai arcának szerkezetével. Az áldozatra jellemző magasan fekvő járomcsont egyiküknél sem figyelhető meg. Nem a gyerekei! – jelentette ki diadalmasan.

– Oké – válaszolta a férfi óvatosan. – Mi van még?

– Angela-nak sikerült a fényképen még két másik alakot is felfedeznie.

– Két másik alakot?! – hajolt most a férfi még közelebb. – Hol? És kit?

Tempe nagyon is tudatában volt a férfi közelségének, de elnyomta az érzést.

– A fényképészt és még egy nőt.

– Mi?!

– Ahogy látod, a gyerekek egy teraszon lettek lefényképezve. Mögöttük van a teraszajtó, aminek üvegében látszik a két nő.

– Ez fantasztikus – suttogta a férfi elragadtatva.

– Nem, a fantáziának ehhez semmi köze. A program, amit Angela használt, képes felnagyítani a legapróbb…

– Várj, majd később a technikai dolgokról – tette a férfi a kezét a nő csuklójára. Szemét nem bírta levenni a képernyőről.

– Sikerült az arcokat is kivenni?

– Igen. Az arcfelismerő koordináta segítségével megállapítottuk, hogy a fényképész maga Marilyn. A markerek egyértelműen igazolják a megállapításainkat, bár az arc felét eltakarja a gép. Azonkívül Marilyn is sokkal fiatalabb volt a fénykép készítésének időpontjában.

– Igen, kábé ötven évvel…

– A másik nő pedig – kattintott az egérrel Tempe, oda sem figyelve a férfira –, itt van.

– Hát, ő sokkal öregebb…

– Nem – nézett rá Tempe.

– Dehogynem! Nézd meg a ráncokat, a haját… legalább tíz évvel.

– A rendkívüli nagyítás lehetővé tette, hogy alaposan megvizsgálhassam ezt a nőt. Valóban, a bőre, haja idősebbé teszi, de valójában egyidős lehet Marilyn-nel – talán még fiatalabb is nála egy-két évvel.

– Ezt nem tudod nekem bemesélni! – hitetlenkedett a férfi.

– A mese csodás elemekkel átszőtt fiktív eseményeket ábrázol – jelentette ki a nő. – De ez a valóság. Van rá magyarázat. Alkohol.

– Mi?

– Ez a nő alkoholista. Vagy volt, ha már nem él.

Booth nem válaszolt. Tekintete felváltva pihent meg az ismeretlen nő és a gyerekek fotóján. Mikor megszólalt, hangja nyomottabb volt, mint előtte:

– Alkoholista… Gondolod, hogy belehalt az ivásba és Marilyn vette magához a gyerekeit?

– Feltételezésekkel nem foglalkozom. A nyomozás már a te feladatod – szedte össze Tempe a papírokat és zárta be a monitoron az ablakokat:

– Menj oda, és derítsd ki.

– Kösz! De hova?

– Ja, igen. A terasz asztalán van néhány újság és egy levél. A címzést is sikerült olvashatóvá nagyítani – keresgélt a fájlok között. – Itt van: Philadelphia, Rodin-Street százhuszonnyolc – mutatott a képre és felállt.

– Már vissza is kell menned? – ocsúdott fel a férfi.

– Miért maradnék?

– Persze, persze… Még a végén feltűnik Dr. LaManche-nak, hogy milyen sokáig vagy távol.

– Ő ma később jön be. A nyugdíjaztatását intézi.

– Oó… – nézett rá a férfi rosszat sejtve. – És ki lesz helyette?

– Természetesen én. Ki más? Rajtam kívül nincs megfelelő ember – válaszolta Dr. Brennan a világ legtermészetesebb hangján.

– Akkor jó – fújta ki a levegőt megkönnyebbülten Seeley. – Úgy értem, így nem kell senki idegent beavatnunk… Te leszel a főnök?? – jutott el a tudatáig a tény.

Brennan szemöldökét ráncolva így szólt:

– Mi a különleges abban a tényben, hogy én leszek a főnök?!

– Hát, tudod, te mondod majd rá mindenre az áment…

– Nem… – válaszolta Tempe értetlenül. – Azt imádkozásnál mondják…

– Aha… – mosolygott alig észrevehetően a férfi. – És mikortól? – kérdezte, már kifelé menet.

– Júliustól.

A liftben már nem beszéltek. Az előcsarnokban Booth-nak csak az tűnt fel, hogy az emberek nagy ívben elkerülik őket, Frank pedig, a recepciós pultnál, szúrós szemekkel követi minden mozdulatukat. Mikor Seeley már vissza, a lift felé tartott, a férfi eléje állt:

– Figyelj, oké, nem megyek panaszra, de jó lenne, ha a nőügyeidet házon kívül rendeznéd le.

– A _nőügyeimet?!_

– Aha! Először reggel az a szőke, aztán délelőtt egy barna… Nem irigységből mondom, de ne munkaidőben csináld.

Booth nem tudta, nevessen-e, vagy hasonlóan járjon el vele, mint Temperance.

– Dr. Temperance Brennan a Jeffersonian Kutató Laboratórium antropológusa. NEM a barátnőm. És nem szereti, ha engedély nélkül hozzáérnek. – válaszolta szigorú, hivatalos hangon.

– Ja, hogy most együtt dolgozik az FBI-jal? – nézett rá Frank szerencsétlen arckifejezéssel. – Miért nem ezzel kezdted? És min dolgoztatok?

Booth-nak villámsebesen járt az agya. Hiszen _hivatalosan _ők nem dolgoznak együtt…

– Dolgoz_tunk _– nyomta meg a szó végét. – néhány iratra még szükségünk volt. Amúgy meg csak azt jött elújságolni, hogy előléptették és ő lesz a főnök.

– Igen? – húzta el a száját savanyúan a recepciós. – Ilyen az, amikor boldog??? Nem szeretnék vele találkozni, miután rossz hírt kapott…

.

.

.

* * *

.

Az 1x22-ben hangzott el, hogy Tempe '98 óta van a Jeffersonian-ben. Az 1x08-ban pedig Goodman mondja, hogy két éve – kb. '03 szeptember – vette maga mellé őt a laborba. Ezt próbáltam logikusan összehozni.

A stroncium-izotóp vizsgálatok nagyon érdekesek, interneten utána lehet olvasni.

Várom a véleményeket!

.


	9. 9

*

*

*

Booth, az irodába visszaérve, még egyszer alaposan átolvasta a dosszié tartalmát. Fejében lassan körvonalazódni kezdett egy terv; papírt, ceruzát vett elő, felírta a fontosabb adatokat, legutoljára hagyva a philadelphiai címet. Jól megnézte magának, majd a polcról levett egy atlaszt és a város térképéhez lapozott benne. A Morton nevű városrészben meg is találta az utcát, ami az elmúlt ötven évben igencsak lakottá vált.

Egy torokköszörülésre kapta fel a fejét. Vivian volt az, nekitámaszkodva az ajtófélfának.

– Hogy mit kell hallanom! – szólalt meg a nő, de hangjában nevetés bujkált.

– Mit? – kérdezett vissza Booth.

– A mi kedves különleges ügynökünk, Seeley Booth, nem bír rendet teremteni a barátnői között.

– Már te is kezded?!

– Figyelj – lökte el magát Blackadder az ajtótól – Igaz, hogy a barátnőid összeverekedtek az előcsarnokban, még bevetettek egy poroltót is, és az összes biztonsági őr sem volt elég arra, hogy leállítsa őket, ezért Frank avatkozott közbe, emiatt csúnyán megsérült?

– Az utolsó két szó igaz, a többi nem – sóhajtott egyet Booth. Vivian bólintott:

– Biztos voltam benne.

– Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ilyesmit, hogy verekednek értem a nők, fel sem tudsz tételezni rólam? – méltatlankodott megjátszva magát Booth.

Vivian szélesen elvigyorodott:

– Erre nem válaszolok, még a végén csak hizlalnám az egódat. Amiben viszont biztos vagyok, hogy egyszerre mindig csak eggyel kavarsz…Mindenesetre – ment az íróasztalához –, Dr. Brennan jó kis hírnevet szerzett magának!

Booth megvonta a vállát:

– Majd elfelejtik.

Aztán kis gondolkodás után komoly hangon így szólt:

– Tudnál engem nélkülözni néhány napra?

– Miért?

Booth habozott a válasszal és segélykérően a nőre nézett.

– Ahha… – bólintott az mindent értve. – Szóval meg akarod látogatni a nagyapádat az otthonban.

A férfi elvigyorodott:

– Te gondolatolvasó vagy!

– Oké, Booth, de ezután már te fogsz tartozni nekem!

*

*

Két nappal később Temperance éppen az egyik azonosított csontváz adatait írta a jelentésébe – súlyos koponyaalapi törés, mint a halál oka, ami körülbelül a 20. század elején következett be –, amikor megcsörrent az íróasztalán álló telefonja.

– Brennan – szólt bele.

– Hali, én vagyok, Seeley Booth, FBI.

– Booth?

Angela, a másik asztalnál várakozásteljesen felkapta a fejét.

– Figyelj, itt vagyok Philly-ben. Megtaláltam a házat, és egy ismerősöm segítségével sikerült házkutatási parancsot is szereznem. Egy mázli, hogy a házat már jó ideje nem lakják. Ja, és van pincéje. Arra gondoltam, hogy felszedetem néhány emberrel a padlót borító téglát és hagyom őket ásni, hátha találnak valamit.

– Ne! – kiáltotta Tempe felháborodva.

– Ne? Dehogyisnem! Ezért jöttem ide!

– Ha tényleg van ott valami a föld alatt, egy laikus csupán tönkretenné!

– Akkor, mégis mit tanácsolsz, mit csináljak?

Temperance elgondolkodott:

– Az ottani Archeológiai és Antropológiai Múzeumnak kell rendelkeznie egy mobil szondával, kérd el tőlük, úgy vizsgáljátok meg a talajt.

Booth egy mélyet sóhajtott:

– Tudod – kezdte –, meg van kötve a kezem. A központban nem is tudják, hogy itt vagyok. A műszer kölcsönzéséhez mindenféle kérelmet kell beadni, amit fű alatt nem tehetek meg.

– Azt mondtad, a padlót tégla borítja. Hogy kerül oda a fű? – kérdezte Brennan zavartan.

– A lényeg a lényeg – rázta meg a fejét a férfi -: nem tudnál idejönni és beszélni az egyetemi emberekkel?

– Odamenni?!

– Philly csak két óra. Bár nem tudom, meddig fog tartani ez az egész…

– Odamenni…? – a nőt még mindig ez foglalkoztatta. – Nem tudom. Bár a vizsgálatot csak egy hozzáértő személy képes elvégezni.

– Ez az! Esetleg itt is találnék olyat. Egy kis ásás, meg csontkapirgálás… Ezt bármelyik egyetemista megcsinálhatja.

– Ebben nagyon tévedsz! – vágott vissza Tempe dühösen. – Ezek a tevékenységek alapos előkészítő munkát igényelnek, valamint hasonló szakterületen elvégzett gyakorlatot.

– Ugyan! – hárított a férfi, de tudta, nem feszítheti túl a húrt. – Biztosan van itt olyan valaki, akinek hasonló a végzettsége, mint neked és hajlandó segíteni.

– Természetesen nincs. Ezért vagyok _én _a Jeffersonian-ben. _Én _vagyok rá a legmegfelelőbb ember!

– Hát igen – válaszolta a férfi egy tettetett sóhaj kíséretében, és örült, hogy a Doki nem látja széles vigyorát a telefonon keresztül. – Tehát jössz, vagy nem?

– Megyek! – válaszolta Tempe mérgesen és lecsapta a kagylót.

– Hova is? – érdeklődött óvatosan Angela. Érdeklődve hallgatta a kettőjük között zajló párbeszédet. Nem sok ember volt képes barátnőjét kihozni a sodrából, de úgy tűnt, Booth ebben is otthon van.

– Philadelphiába. Booth megtalálta a házat, aminek a címe a borítékon volt. Van pincéje. Azt akarja, hogy menjek oda…

– Persze, hogy odamész! Philly ilyenkor tavasszal csodaszép! Ajánlom, hogy menjetek el a…

– DOLGOZNI megyek, Ange! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Temperance.

– Mindig csak az a munka! – húzta el barátnője a száját. – Kikapcsolódhatnál kicsit!

– Engem tökéletesen kikapcsol, ha a munkámat végezhetem, és kielégítő eredményt tudok benne elérni.

– Én a kielégülést teljesen máshogy tudom elképzelni… – válaszolt ábrándos hangon Angela.

Temperance csak megcsóválta a fejét, de nem fűzött megjegyzést az elhangzottakhoz.

*

*

Dr. LaManche elgondolkodva ült íróasztalánál. Egyelőre elképzelni sem tudta, mihez fog kezdeni azzal a rengeteg szabadidővel, ami nyugdíjba menetele után a nyakába fog szakadni. Töprengéséből halk kopogás riasztotta fel.

– Igen? – szólt ki. Temperance lépett be. Az idős férfi nem igazán volt az érzelmek embere, de valahányszor Tempére nézett, elöntötte a büszkeség. Brennan kitartó volt, alapos, és nem hagyta, hogy az érzelmei uralkodjanak fölötte. Elhessegette a rossz érzést, hogy neveltje esetleg a magánéletben sem hagyja magát az érzelmeitől vezetni…

– Szeretnék kivenni néhány nap szabadságot – szólalt meg a nő. Semmi köntörfalazás, bevezetés. Bele a dolgok közepébe! LaManche gondolatban elmosolyodott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Tempe nyomós ok nélkül nem venne ki még egy óra szabadságot sem. Kicsit habozott, rákérdezzen-e kérésének okára, de aztán úgy döntött, a nőnek joga van a magánéletét megtartania. Mert abban biztos volt: ha rákérdezne, Temperance mindenről beszámolna neki.

– Mondd csak, Temperance. Ha – teszem azt – megkérdezném, mire kell ez a pár nap, elmondanád?

– Természetesen – bólintott a nő.

– Értem – nézett rá a férfi. – Rendben. Elmehetsz.

Brennan köszönetképpen biccentett. Sietve az irodájába ment, hogy összekészítse a papírokat, majd haza, hogy becsomagoljon.

– Nem gond ám, ha egész hétvégére maradtok! – mondta neki búcsúzóul Angela.

– Nem szándékozom túl sokáig erre fecsérelni az időmet – válaszolta Tempe.

*

*

Már az autóban, útban Philadelphia felé hívta fel Booth-t:

– Úton vagyok! – mondta neki. – Először az egyetemre megyek be, utána a Rodin-Street-re. Merre van?

– A Morton-városrészben. Az egyesről már könnyen idetalálsz. Addig mit csináljunk, míg ideérsz?

– Semmit! Vagyis – gondolt utána –, a téglákat felszedhetitek, de lehetőleg a talajszerkezet megbontása nélkül.

– Oké – fordult Booth Caroline-hoz, miután letette a telefont. – Dr. Brennan útban van és hoz valami csodamasinát is.

– Hm – fintorgott a nő. – Nem lett volna jobb valami tapasztaltabb helyszínelőt iderendelni, mint egy zöldfülű kezdőt?

– Örülök, hogy ez a nő elvállalta a dolgot…

– Nő?! Akkor már értem, miért örülsz. Magas, szőke?

– Ugyan, Caroline, a lényeg, hogy Dr. Brennan ért a munkájához és kéznél van.

– Aha, kéznél. Washingtonban.

– Itt Phillyben én csak rendőröket ismerek!

– Hát, NemYorkban is…

– Te nem az vagy, Caroline…

– Nem, én egy kemény New York-i ügyész vagyok. De Camille az…

– Annak már rég vége…

– Aha… Nos, rendben. Amit megtehettem, azt megtettem. Megyek vissza New Yorkba. Ha arra jársz, meglátogathatnál egyszer.

– Persze, Caroline. És mindent kösz!

*

Temperance délután három órára tudott elintézni mindent. A szonda kikölcsönzése, és egyéb, a feltáráshoz szükséges szerszámok átvétele határozott, ellentmondást nem tűrő fellépésének hála, semmilyen akadályba nem ütközött. A siker annak is köszönhető volt, hogy a híres Jeffersonian Intézetből érkezett.

A Rodin-Streeten először a házat vette szemügyre. Lassan körbejárta, és azonnal felismerte a teraszt, amit azóta, igaz, beüvegeztek. Booth az épület mellé hordott téglarakásra mutatott:

– A pince talaját homok borítja. Kezdhetjük?

Lent Tempe megállt a lépcső aljában. A fényszórókat lekapcsolta, egy erős zseblámpát vett elő, leguggolt, és a lámpát a földtől mintegy tíz centiméterre tartva, ferdén megvilágította a talajt.

– Mit csinálsz? – érdeklődött Booth. Hangja fojtottan szólt a homályban. Brennan megborzongott tőle…

– A talaj egyenetlenségei megmutathatják nekünk, ha valamit elástak benne.

– Aha – válaszolta Booth, nem igazán meggyőzve.

A nő lassan, négyzetméterről-négyzetméterre végezte a vizsgálatot, majd az egyik sarok közelében megállt:

– Itt lehet valami…

A szondával aztán újra átvizsgálta a teljes területet.

– Hé, miért nem elég csak a sarokban röntgenezni? – értetlenkedett a férfi.

– Kell, hogy legyen viszonyítási alapom. Ha a műszer a bomlásból származó árnyékot érzékeli normálisnak, akkor a tiszta területet értékelhetetlennek fogja mutatni.

Booth megvonta a vállát, ugyanakkor le is nyűgözte a nő tudása:

– Hát, Bones, te tudod…

Temperance elhúzta a száját, de mielőtt hangosan is méltatlankodását fejezhette volna ki, megállt:

– Meg is van – mondta elégedetten.

– Egy… egy csontváz?

– Ezt majd a feltárása után tudom megmondani. Ennek a műszernek nem olyan nagy a pixeles felbontása, mint annak, amelyiket általában használok.

– Tehát áshatnak a fiúk – türelmetlenkedett Booth.

– _Én _– javította ki őt Dr. Brennan. – Én fogok ásni. Az a két ember fényképezzen, és zacskózza a leleteket.

– Az a két ember rendőr – súgta oda neki Booth. Tempe megvonta a vállát:

– Ez lényegtelen. Az lényeges, hogy rendesen végezzék a dolgukat.

Az épületben ki volt kapcsolva az áram, de Seeley erre is gondolt. Egy generátor szolgáltatta az áramot a két fényszórónak, amit a pincében felállíttatott. Szerencsére ezek nem csupán fényt, hanem meleget is szolgáltattak. Amire szükség is volt, mert eléggé hűvös volt a levegő odalent.

Booth-t elöntötte a sajnálat, valahányszor Temperance, ha éppen megfeledkezett magáról, fájó karját vagy bordáit masszírozta. A nő lassan, alaposan dolgozott. Centiméterenként távolította el a földréteget, amit a két rendőrnek adott át szitálásra. Minden apró növényi, állati vagy ásványi maradványt külön zacskóba kellett rakniuk. Este kilenc óra is lett, mire a területet – Temperance a biztonság okáért másfélszer két és fél négyzetméterben állapított meg –, teljesen megtisztították. A jegyzetelést viszont személyesen végezte. A csontok hamar felbukkantak. A sír sekély volt, a felszíntől az aljáig alig volt negyven centiméter. A kalapács a test alól került ki. A lépcső közelében leterített vászonlepedőre értelemszerűen elhelyezett csontok csakhamar teljes számban feküdtek. Tempe óvatosan bontotta ki a megmaradt ruhaneműből a maradványokat. A kalapács egy műselyem-sálba volt csavarva. Elkeskenyedő fejrésze sötétebb volt a másik végétől.

Booth megindultan meredt a lepedőre:

– Tudsz róla mondani valamit? – kérdezte aztán csendesen.

– Nő. Kaukázusi, körülbelül húsz-huszonöt éves. A medencecsont alapján már szült.

– Hm. Még valami?

– A koponya hátsó részén nagy kiterjedésű trauma található. A csontsérülés jellemzőit össze fogom vetni ennek a kalapácsnak a méreteivel és súlyával.

– Valószínűleg kalapáccsal beverték a fejét…

– Ez még nem bizonyított. Erre csak akkor tudok válaszolni, miután alaposan megvizsgáltam a csontvázat.

– Rendben. De ma már nem. Késő van. Foglaltam neked is szobát a panzióban, ahol én is lakom. Majd holnap folytatjuk.

– De először nekem ezeket el kell küldenem a Jeffersonian-be! – tiltakozott a nő.

– Nem lehet. Ez Philly. Másik város, másik állam. Nincs más lehetőség, mint hogy az egyetem egyik bonctermében hagyjuk.

Ezt könnyebb volt mondani, mint kivitelezni. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire az éjszaka közepén rátaláltak az illetékesre, aki engedélyezte, hogy az egyetem egyik őrzött bonctermében hagyják a leleteket. Már éjfélre járt, mire Temperance végül becsukhatta maga mögött a szobája ajtaját.

Ennek ellenére másnap már hat órakor talpon volt. Reggeli után, mikor Booth-t még mindig nem látta, és telefonja is ki volt kapcsolva, türelmetlenül kopogva állt meg az ajtaja előtt.

A férfi álmos szemekkel nyitott ajtót:

– Temperance! – csodálkozott rá a nőre. – Hiszen – nézett az órájára –, még csak hét óra!

– Dolgunk van – válaszolta Tempe a világ legtermészetesebb hangján. Kényszerítette magát, hogy a férfi arcánál lejjebb ne ereszkedjen a pillantása. De hogy ő csupán egyetlen alsónadrágot viselt, ez igencsak megnehezítette a dolgát.

– Akkor – sóhajtott a férfi, míg borostás állát dörzsölte –, lezuhanyozok. Fél óra múlva találkozunk, rendben?

Ez a kis idő csupán arra volt elég, hogy bekapjon pár falatot és felhajtson egy kávét.

– Majd én vezetek – mondta az előtérben várakozó nőnek. – Nyugodtan itt hagyhatod az autódat.

Az egyetemen újabb ellenállásba ütköztek. Boothnak nem volt más választása, mint hogy hivatalossá tegye az ügyet. Hosszú telefonálgatás kezdődött Washington és Philadelphia között.

– Most éppen a főnököm főnöke beszél az itteni főnök főnökével. Addig elugorhatunk valahová. Nálam van az ismeretlen nő fotója. Kikérdezhetnénk a környéken lakókat – mondta Booth, bár maga sem hitte, hogy sikerrel járnak így, mindenfajta hivatalos engedély nélkül. Ilyenkor, péntek délelőtt ráadásul sokan nem is voltak otthon. Minden házba becsöngettek, mert nem tudták, melyik milyen régen állhat az utcában. Végül a tizennegyedik háznál jártak szerencsével. Egy idős, hetven év körüli férfi nyitott ajtót. Hosszan megvizsgálta a fényképet.

– Elég homályos, de azt hiszem, felismerem. Talán Joan az.

Booth most először érezte, hogy érdemes volt belekezdenie:

– Joan? Joan mi?

– Hát, azt nem tudom. Nem is biztos, hogy ez ő.

– És ez? – mutatta a fényképet Marilynről. A régi, fiatalkorában és az időskorában készültet is.

– Ő… Ő Marilyn – jelentette ki a férfi.

Booth és Brennan összenéztek.

– Biztos benne?

– Igen. Gyakran vigyázott rám és a testvéreimre, míg gyerek voltam. Joan gyerekeire is vigyázott. Mindenki ismerte az utcában.

– Nincs róla véletlenül egy fényképe?

– Áh. Akkoriban ezt nem engedhettük meg magunknak. Marilynnek volt egy gépe, néha megrendelésre is fotózott.

– Nézze – vette elő a képet a gyerekekről Booth. – Ezek Joan gyerekei?

– Három fiú, igen. Ketten ikrek.

– Nem tudja, mi lett velük?

– Én nem. De talán a nővérem. Ő bent lakik a belvárosban anyámmal.

– Meg tudná adni a címét?

– Persze. Miért olyan fontos ez az egész?

– Sajnos a nyomozás jelenlegi szakaszában nem mondhatok semmit.

– Mindenesetre, ha éppen mázlijuk van, és anyámnak egy tiszta napja, akkor tőle mindent megtudhatnak Joanról és Marilynről.

– Lakik még valaki az utcában, aki szintén ismerhette a két nőt?

– Nézzük csak. George két házzal arrébb. Bár ő fiatalabb nálam, így nem nagyon emlékezhet. Aztán… Cecily, Mrs. Webster. Ő abban az időben érettségizett, így nem nagyon érdekelték az itt lakók, kivéve Thomast… – vigyorodott el a férfi… – Egyszer anyám rajtakapta őket a kertünkben, úgyhogy egy ideig…

– Köszönjük, Mr. Forstner a segítséget – állt fel Booth, félbeszakítva az idős férfit. – Kérem írja le a nővére telefonszámát, hogy felhívhassam.

Az idős férfi bólintott. Miután mindent leírt, Booth és Brennan kiléptek a házból.

Az autóban az ügynök újra felhívta a rendőrfőkapitányt.

– Még mindig semmi – sóhajtotta a nőnek, miután befejezte a beszélgetést. – Gyere, elmegyünk enni, aztán meglátogatjuk Mr. Forstner nővérét.

– Köszönöm, de tudok gondoskodni magamról – válaszolta Tempe. Bosszantotta, hogy a férfi irányítani akarja a napját. Seeley csodálkozva ránézett. Aztán megvonta a vállát:

– Már dél van, és én éhes vagyok. Ismerek egy kis éttermet, ahol jól főznek. Tőlem ülhetünk külön asztalnál is, ha egyedüllétre vágysz, vagy visszavihetlek a szállodába is.

Temperance összepréselte az ajkát. „Nem az egyedüllétre vágyom…" – mondta csak úgy magának. Hanem mire is? Maga sem tudta a választ.

– Menjünk az étterembe – vetette oda a férfinak.

*

Ebéd közben a férfinak újabb kérdések jutottak eszébe, amiket Forstner nővérének és anyjának szándékozott feltenni. Szorgalmasan jegyzetelt, míg egyszer csak megállt a toll a kezében:

– És mit csinálunk, ha kiderül, hogy az a csontváz nem is Joané?

– Ezt miért tőlem kérdezed? Az én dolgom csak annyi, hogy kiderítsem, kié a csontváz és pontosan hogyan halt meg – vonta meg a vállát Brennan.

– Ja, igaz – válaszolta Booth könnyedén. – Megszoktam, hogy a társammal vagyok. Ő általában tud válaszolni a kérdéseimre… – Majd fel sem pillantva folytatta:

– Lehet, hogy aki megölte Joant, az végzett Marilynnel is.

– Marilynt nem ölték meg! A csontok világosan megmutatják! – mérgelődött a nő.

– Persze, Bones, te csontvadász, de azért még várjunk egy kicsit.

– Ne nevezz így!

– Jól van – csitította a nőt Seeley. – Először is, honnan tudhatjuk, mióta van a csontváz a földben?

– A C-14-es vizsgálat meg tudja állapítani.

– Az meg mi?

– Hát, megpróbálom a te szinteden elmagyarázni.

– Köszönöm – húzta fel a szemöldökét Booth.

– Szívesen – bólintott Tempe. Fel sem tűnt neki a mellékzönge. – A csontok radiokarbon-tartalma alapján megállapítjuk, hogy az illető mikor élt.

– Évre pontosan???

– Nem, évszázadra pontosan.

– Akkor ez nem sokat segít. A csontváz biztos, hogy múlt századbeli.

– Ez csak feltételezés. Viszont van valami, ami igazán a múlt század második felében volt nagy mennyiségben a levegőben.

– Micsoda?

– Radioaktív anyagok. Vagyis, ha a csontokban nagy mennyiséget találunk belőle, az illető az ötvenes évek után még élt. Ha viszont kevesebbet a központi adatbankban rögzítettnél, már nem.

– Kivéve, ha '45-ben Japánban járt.

– A második világháborúban nem sok amerikai nő ment Japánba, de végül is, ha…

– Csak vicceltem! – állította le Booth.

– Mi ebben a vicc?

– Hát… Hát tudod, ha egy viccet magyarázni kell, akkor az már nem is vicc – kedvetlenedett el a férfi. Ebben a pillanatban megszólalt a telefonja. A beszélgetés után odabólintott Tempének:

– Mehetünk az egyetem laborjába.

'

'

'


	10. 10

*

*

A csontvázat egyelőre még csak vizsgálhatták, elküldésére a Jeffersonian-be nem is gondolhattak. Temperance, mielőtt megtisztította volna a csontokat, még egyszer alaposan átvizsgálta őket, újabb sérülések után kutatva. A csontok mélyedéséből kikapart földet bezacskózta, majd az üstöt kapcsolta be.

– Ez minek? – kérdezte Booth.

– A forró víz és hozzá egy speciális keverék leold mindenfajta szennyeződést, anélkül, hogy a csont szerkezetét károsítaná.

Booth fintorogva nézte, ahogy Brennan egy nagy fogóval egyenként belehelyezi a csontokat az üstbe.

– Rendben – mondta aztán, mikor az utolsó apró darabbal is végzett.

– És most?

– Várunk. Ha gondolod, elmehetsz enni.

– Enni?! Miután itt főzöl előttem egy embert?!

– Nem főzöm. Arra vigyázok, hogy nyolcvan foknál ne legyen magasabb az oldat hőmérséklete.

– Hát, ha lett volna, nekem ettől is elment volna az étvágyam.

– Nincs már rajta hús! – csodálkozott Tempe. – A húsosakat én sem szeretem.

– Szerintem nem kellene részletezned – lélegzett mélyeket Seeley. – Tudod mit, menjünk el a nővérhez, meg az anyjához.

– Menjél csak, én addig megírom a jegyzeteimet.

– Nem… úgy gondoltam, mi ketten – nézett rá Booth.

– Én nem megyek.

– Használd ki! – fenyegette meg tréfásan Booth. – Nem szeretek akárkivel együtt dolgozni!

– Én nem akárki vagyok, hanem a legjobb a szakmában.

– Na látod. Eljöhet még az az idő, amikor úgy fogsz könyörögni, hogy velem jöhess.

– Én könyörgés nélkül érem el amit akarok.

– Mi lenne, ha most azt akarnád, hogy megismerd azt a két embert?

– Ennek a kérdésnek logikailag semmi értelme!

– Pontosan. Hogy megértsük egymást, kénytelenek vagyunk beszélgetni. Erre pedig útközben remek lehetőség adódik.

Tempe elbizonytalanodott, majd rögtön össze is szedte magát. Fenébe a hódító mosollyal! Fenébe a társaságával! A munka a lényeg!

– Nos… – szólalt meg aztán –, tulajdonképpen, amíg a csontok nem kellően tiszták, nem tudom megírni a jegyzeteimet. Tehát van egy kis szabadidőm. Veled megyek.

A férfi elnyomta diadalmas vigyorát és bólintott:

– Mehetünk.

'

Mrs. Forstner és lánya, Mrs. Walsh egy hatemeletes ház negyedik emeletén laktak. Mrs. Walsh fontoskodva vezette be őket a nappaliba, ahol helyet foglalhattak. Öccse már felhívta és elmondta, milyen látogatókra számíthat. Eseménytelen életében ez a nap minden bizonnyal ünnepszámba ment.

– Joseph elmondta, hogy Joanról és Marilynről kérdeztek. Megnézhetem a képeket?

– Én is! – szólalt meg egy idős nő az ajtóban állva.

– Anya! Aludnod kellene! – Valerie bosszúsan kísérte anyját egy magas háttámlájú székhez. Most már oda a jó érzés! Féltékenyen látta, hogy már nem ő áll a középpontban.

Booth észrevette ezt és megpróbálta kihasználni. Kérdéseinek feltevésekor azokat mindig Mrs. Walshnak címezte, és buzgón jegyzetelt, bármilyen semmitmondóak voltak is a válaszok.

– Mit mondtak, honnan jöttek? – kérdezte Mrs. Forstner.

– Washingtonból.

– Talán Joan odaköltözött?

– Nem… – Booth habozott a válasszal.

– Akkor Marilyn?

– Igen… – felelte a férfi.

– Meghalt – tette hozzá Temperance közönyösen. Booth bosszúsan összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Meghalt? – nézett össze a két nő.

– O, istenem! – kiáltott fel Mrs. Forstner. – És a kicsikéi? Szegény kicsikék! Mi van velük?

– Már nem kicsik – szólalt meg újra Tempe. – Mindegyikük elmúlt ötven éves.

Ez egy időre elnémította az idős nőt. Csodálkozva ingatta a fejét:

– Nem, nem. Jonathan még pelenkás. Mondtam Joannak, hogy szigorúbbnak kellene velük lenni. Az én gyerekeimnek már két évesen sem kellett pelenka.

Mrs. Rider rájuk nézett:

– Bocsássanak meg. Az anyám…

Nem kellett mondania semmit. A Joseph által megjósolt tiszta nap csupán néhány percig tartott. Aztán Mrs. Forstner erőteljesen a szék karfájára csapott:

– Micsoda anya az ilyen! Férfiakkal jár el esténként, ahelyett, hogy a gyerekei apjával lenne! De jól bírta az italt. Csak aztán azok a szegény gyerekek… Marilyn egyszer elmondta. Sírt, kiabált. Azt mondta, az a nő egy akasztófáravaló.

– Egészen pontosan melyik nő? – szólt bele Temperance. Az idős nő rámeredt, majd összehúzta a szemét:

– Maga meg kicsoda? Mit keres a házamban? Elveszi a drága időmet! Ha nem tudná, fontos dolgom van. A terítőt kell kihímeznem! Hogy megnyerhessem a fődíjat…

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy ez nem igaz – rázta a fejét Brennan és Mrs. Forstner kezére mutatott:

– A reuma miatt az ujjait alig bírja mozgatni, nemhogy még egy tűt tartani.

Mrs. Forstner sírós hangon a lánya felé fordult:

– Mit akarnak tőlem? Marilyn azt mondta, hogy elköltöznek! Még a csomagokat is láttam! Elvitte az üvegtálamat is! Pedig csak kölcsönbe adtam! Menjenek innen! – fordult indulatosan Brennan és Booth felé. – Menjenek! Irigylik a díjaimat? Ezért jöttek?! Hogy ne tudjam befejezni?! – és tovább csapkodott. A lánya csak éppen annyira tudta lecsillapítani, hogy már nem kiabált, hanem konokul hallgatott. De tekintete ugyanolyan gyűlölködő maradt.

– Sajnálom – rázta meg a fejét Valerie. – Ma már semmit nem fog mondani. De most már én is emlékszem. Marilyn egy buszmenetrendért jött, azt mondta, Joan előrement New Yorkba. Ő meg utánamegy a gyerekekkel. Akkor már Joant néhány napja nem láttam. Aztán utána nem sokkal Marilyn is elment a gyerekekkel.

– És a gyerekek apja? – kérdezte Booth.

– Nem emlékszem, hogy láttam volna bármikor is férfit a házában. Viszont részegen jópárszor. Gyerekként ez nagyon vicces látvány volt. Egyszer az egyik kisfiút az utcán verte meg. Akkor nagyon megijedtem tőle. Azt nem tudom, most, felnőttként visszagondolva, hogy honnan volt Marilyn kifizetésére pénze. Ezért gondoltam később, hogy valami olcsóbb helyre költöztek.

Miután beültek az autóba, Booth Brennanhez fordult:

– Ha máskor együtt megyünk kihallgatni, hagyd rám a kérdezősködést.

– Miért, azt én is jól tudom.

– Persze, a csontokat jól ki tudod kérdezni, de az élőkhöz én jobban értek.

– Egy szót sem szóltál, mikor Mrs. Forstner a hímzéséről beszélt. Pedig bizonyíthatóan hazudott.

– Az nem lényeges.

– Hogyhogy nem lényeges?!

– Nem az volt a lényeg, hogy mit hazudik, hanem hogy hogyan szól az igazság.

– Ezt ma már tőle nem tudjuk meg.

– Már megtudtam.

– Nem értem. Én… Én ezt nem értem.

– Marilyn vigyázott a gyerekekre. És mivel látta, hogy az anyjuk mellett veszélyben vannak, ezért Joant egyszerűen megölte. Ő elköltözött, a gyerekeket pedig sajátjaként felnevelte.

– Ezt nem tudhatod biztosan. Mindez feltételezés.

– Rendben, akkor először kérdezd ki a csontokat, Bones, és utána tesszük össze az eseményeket. Talán Marilynnek inkább az apát kellett volna felkutatnia – tette még hozzá elgondolkodva.

– Abban az időben, a kezdetleges kommunikációs eszközök birtokában ez minden bizonnyal akadályokba ütközött. És nem valószínű, hogy képes lett volna az apaszerep betöltésére.

– Ugyan honnan lehet ezt tudni? Ebbe bele is lehet tanulni.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy azok a férfiak, akiket az anyák tudatosan kirekesztenek a gyermeknevelésből, nem lesznek később sem alkalmasak apának.

Booth féloldalról Tempére nézett. Komolyan beszél? Ő orvos, meg minden… Igaza lehet…? Rebecca tényleg ezért…?

– Nem… – kezdte – Gondolj a gyerekekre. Nekik mindkét szülőjükre szükségük van. Kell anyai, de apai példakép is.

Tempe elhúzta a száját:

– Utálom a pszichológiát.

– Ez nem az. És egy apa segíthet a gyereknek leválnia az anyától. Bármilyen apja is van, ez nagy segítség.

– Tényleg bármilyen? És bármilyen anyja? Joan alkoholista volt. Egy alkoholista apa is megfelel?

Booth-t szíven ütötték a szavak. Egy alkoholista apa…

– A dolgok nem fehéren-feketén működnek – próbálkozott kis idő múlva. Tempe megvonta a vállát:

– Engem csak a tények érdekelnek. Csak abban hiszek, amit bizonyítani lehet.

Az egyetem laborjához érve Booth meggondolta magát. Eredetileg azt tervezte, hogy egyedül hagyja Brennant dolgozni, de rájött, hamarabb megérti a dolgokat, ha azokat működés közben látja. Míg Tempe a vizsgálatokat végezte, folyamatosan magyarázatokat fűzött hozzájuk. Booth-nak, legnagyobb meglepetésére nem esett nehezére a koncentráció. Figyelmesen hallgatta a nőt, Tempe pedig azon kapta magát, hogy örömét leli az ismeret megosztásában. Különös érzés volt. Megborzongott tőle. Valóban ettől? „Ne legyél bolond, Brennan! Barátnője van! Én pedig nem osztozkodom…" Valóban nem. Nem tűrte, ha közösködnie kellett valamiben. Ugyanakkor azt nem tartotta elítélendőnek, hogy ő maga akár két vasat is tartson a tűzben – képletesen szólva, persze…

Booth-nak nőttön-nőtt a csodálata Dr. Temperance Brennan iránt. Magamagát egyre kisebbnek érezte ugyan, de furcsa módon, ez nem volt zavaró. Mert észrevette, hogy Temperance csupán a tudomány területén ilyen magabiztos, a hétköznapi életben viszont ugyanolyan csetlő-botló, mint a kisfia, Parker.

Este hat órakor megkapták az engedélyt, hogy a maradványokat átszállítsák a Jeffersonian-be.

– Rendben – felelte a hírre Tempe. – Holnap folytatom az intézetben.

Gondosan becsomagolta a maradványokat, felcímkézte őket és az egyetemi postával átküldte Washingtonba.

Booth határozatlanul téblábolt körülötte. Néha vetett egy-egy segélykérő pillantást a nőre, de ő nem fogta a jeleket.

– És most mit csináljak? – kérdezte végül Seeley. Temperance csodálkozva ránézett:

– Nem tudom. Miért kérdezed?

– Mert amíg nincs azonosítás, addig ülhetek ölbe tett kézzel.

– Biztos – kezdte Tempe, és igyekezett, hogy hangja hűvösen csengjen –, biztos van dolgod a hétvégére…

Booth utánagondolt és elégedetten elvigyorodott:

– Jó, hogy mondod! Persze, hogy van. Kösz a tippet!

– Ez csupán egy kérdés volt – állította le Tempe.

– És neked? – kérdezett vissza Booth.

– Nekem mi?

– Neked nincs programod hétvégére?

– Azonosítanom kell a maradványokat – válaszolta a nő a világ legtermészetesebb hangján.

– Tudod – szólalt meg a férfi kis szégyenkezéssel a hangjában –, volt egy kis lelkiismeretfurdalásom, hogy míg három ember dolgozik, én szórakozom.

– Igen, valóban zavaró lehet, hogy az iskoláztatás alacsony szintjéből adódó hiányos ismeretanyag nem elegendő az alapos és tudományos munka elvégzéséhez.

– Hát…, ha egyezik a véleményünk, akkor én… lelépek – válaszolta kissé megbántott hangon Booth.

– Hova? – kérdezett vissza szórakozottan Tempe és csodálkozva az asztal mögé nézett, lépcső keresve.

– Úgy értem, elmegyek. Haza. Vagyis… Mindegy – legyintett. – Felhívsz, ha van eredmény?

– Persze. Egész hétvégén az Intézetben leszek.

– Te sem teszed könnyebbé… – motyogta már kifelé menet Booth.

*

*

A szombat-vasárnapi megfeszített tempó meghozta az eredményét. Tempe vasárnap délután hívta fel Booth-t. A férfi hosszan hallgatott a telefon túloldalán. Olyan hosszan, hogy Tempe már azt hitte, a vonal szakadt meg.

– Booth? – szólt bele újra.

– Itt vagyok! Rendben, bemegyek.

A háttérből Tempe fojtott női hangot hallott. De csak elköszönt és letette a kagylót.

*

*

– Oké, meséljetek! – Booth várakozásteljesen egyikről a másikra nézett.

– A kalapács – kezdte Hodgins. – Az egyik szálka a nyelén megszáradt vért tartalmazott, azonkívül egy véres ujjlenyomatot. A szálkán lévő vér Marilyné, valamint az ujjlenyomatok megegyeznek a zsoltároskönyvben talált ujjlenyomattal.

– Honnan tudod Marilyn DNS-ét?

– Szintén a zsoltároskönyvből. Tudtad, hogy minden harmadik ember megnyalja a mutatóujját, úgy lapoz fel egy újságot? A második nyalatra már az ujjára került baktériumokat nyalja le, amik az első lapozásnál az ujjára kerültek. Ezzel kapcsolatban végeztek is egy kísérletet a…

– Állj! Vissza Marilynre! – szólt közbe Booth.

– Persze. Mivel csak ő nyalogatta a zsoltároskönyvet, így megtaláltam a DNS-ét. A nyál a zsoltároskönyvben ugyanattól a személytől származik, mint a vér a szálkán. Ergo: a vér a szálkán Marilyné. Ugyanilyen módszerrel jutottam arra az eredményre is, hogy a véres ujjlenyomat a kalapács nyelén Marilyné.

– A koponyán lévő sérülés… – vette át a szót Angela. – Egyelőre csak két dimenzióban tudtam, de megszerkesztettem a valószínű támadás koreográfiáját.

Együtt figyelték a két pálcikaembert a monitoron.

– Itt van – mutatott rá Angela. – A betáplált adatok alapján Marilyn testfelépítése megegyezik a feltételezett elkövető testfelépítésével.

– A koponyán lévő sérülés pedig – folytatta Tempe –, megegyezik a kalapács által okozható sérülések egyikével.

Mind a négyen hosszan hallgattak. Aztán Booth megköszörülte a torkát:

– Szóval, összefoglalva: Marilyn megelégelte, hogy Joan az alkoholizmusa miatt bántalmazza a gyerekeit, ezért fejbe verte, elásta a pincében, majd hatvan éven keresztül játszotta a mintaanyut – megrázta a fejét:

– Holnap találkozom a fiával. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem fog örülni. Ott akarsz lenni? – nézett egyenesen Brennanre.

– Mi? – rezzent az fel. – Nem… miért? – nézett vissza zavarodottan.

– Menjél csak, édesem. Tudod, ő lesz az első élő ember, akinek egy hozzátartozóját azonosítottad – intett a fejével Angela.

– Genetikailag semmi közük egymáshoz, azonkívül…

– A másik ok pedig – rázta a fejét Booth –, te azonosítottad az áldozatot. Ezt a tudományos maszlagot nem tudom egy nap alatt bemagolni. Átjössz holnap tizenegyre?

– Ez remek időpont! – kapta fel a fejét Angela. – Utána együtt is ebédelhetnétek.

Booth csodálkozva előbb Angela-ra, majd Brennanre nézett. Még elkapta ez utóbbi megrovó pillantását, aztán Temperance így válaszolt:

– Rendben, bemegyek a Hoover-Központba, de utána visszajövök ide. Még sok a dolgom – tette hozzá nyomatékkal.

– Én szívesen elmegyek veled ebédelni – fordult Angela az ügynökhöz egy ragyogó mosollyal.

– Én… nagyon sajnálom… – hebegte Booth –, még fogalmam sincs, hogyan alakul a holnapi napom.

Angela megvonta a vállát:

– Rendben, bármikor hívhatsz, én ráérek.

*

Másnap háromnegyed tizenegytől Booth lent téblábolt az előcsarnokban, nehogy Brennan jövetelével megismétlődjön az egy héttel korábbi incidens. Előre kikérte a látogatókártyáját is, és ahogy Temperance-t meglátta, mindkét tenyerét a vállaira téve nyílegyenesen a lift felé tolta.

– Mi van? – nézett az rá értetlenül. Egész felsőteste bizsergett az érintéstől.

– Minél kevesebben vesznek észre, annál jobb – magyarázta Booth kelletlenül.

– Tessék – mutatott a székre az irodájában. Egy perc sem telhetett el, mikor Jonathan jelent meg az ajtóban.

Booth kíméletesen mesélni kezdett. A férfi percről-percre süllyedt mély letargiába. Az egy órás ismertető után, könnyekkel a szemében szólalt meg:

– Biztos, hogy nem baleset volt? Hátha csak ráesett a fejére valami, anyám pedig megijedt.

– Talán elkerülte a figyelmét – kezdte Temperance –, de Marilyn Simpson nem volt az anyja. Azonkívül a koponya hátsó részét érte az ütés, ráadásul nem is egyszer. Így – mutatta a kezét, mintha egy kalapácsot tartana. – Először csupán kicsit ütött rá, az áldozat elkábulhatott, így semmi akadályba nem ütközött, hogy a kalapácsot két kézbe fogva halálos ütést mérjen a koponyára.

Jonathan szeme elkerekedett, szája remegni kezdett, majd erőt véve magán így szólt:

– Hogy… hogy képes ezt _így _mondani?! Nincs semmi érzelem magában?!

– Szakszerűen leírtam, hogy hogyan történt! – nézett rá csodálkozva Tempe. De a férfinak egyre inkább megjött a hangja:

– Nem! Nem akarom hallani. Ő az _anyám _volt! Úgy szeretett minket, mi úgy szerettük őt… Booth ügynök! – fordult a férfi felé. – Kérem, szeretnék magával négyszemközt beszélni.

– De én sokkal jobban… – kezdte Tempe, de Booth a karjára tette a kezét:

– Igen, köszönöm, hogy itt voltál. Úgyis vissza kell menned az intézetbe. Délután majd beugrom, hogy elintézhessük a papírokat – felhúzta Tempét a székről, és gyengéden, de határozottan kitessékelte az ajtón.

Temperance értetlenül, de szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

'

Booth délután négy órakor jelent meg a Jeffersonian-ben.

– Hoztam fánkot! – emelte meg a zacskót a híd felé. – Az elmaradt ebéd helyett – bókolt Angelának.

– Milyenek?

– Csokis, lekváros, vaníliás. Remélem, mindenki talál kedvere valót. Temperance hol van?

– Az irodában. Menj fel a társalgóba, mindjárt megyünk mi is.

Angela hosszan nézett a férfi után. Először mentegetőzik a majdnem-ebéd miatt, majd rögtön: _Temperance hol van?… _Hosszan kifújta a levegőt. Van itt valami, amit még ő sem lát tisztán…

Nem sokkal később mind a négyen a fotelekben ültek az üvegasztal körül. Temperance karba tett kézzel ült, jeges tekintettel a fánkokra meredve.

– Köszönöm, hogy segítettetek – kezdte Booth. – Jó csapat vagytok, de… – elhallgatott. Sohasem szeretett rossz hírt közölni. A többiek várakozásteljesen néztek vissza rá.

– De? – szólalt meg aztán Hodgins.

– Mr. Simpson nem akar tudni a nyomozás eredményéről. Hivatalból megtörténik a feljelentés, de mivel az elkövető – Marilyn – halott, nagyon hamar le is fog zárulni. De neki ennyi nem elég. Ügyvéd, és panaszt nyújtott be a főnökömnél. Örülhetek, ha megúszom egy kisebb fegyelmivel. Remélem, rátok nem terjed ki a hatalma.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Angela.

– Kirúgás, egyebek.

– Erről majd én gondoskodom – csúszott ki Hodgins száján.

– Te? – nézett rá Angela.

– Úgy értem… – kezdett hebegni Hodgins –, hogy… hogy az Intézet támogatóinak az a célja, hogy minden területen gyakorlatot szerezzünk. És ha ebbe egy gyilkosság vagy baleset belesegít, akkor az majd emeli a Jeffersonian hírnevét.

– De azt mondtad, majd _te _gondoskodsz róla – húzta össze a szemöldökét Angela.

– Persze, persze, majd jönnek a kikérdezések, meghallgatások; majd jól megválogatom a szavaimat. Azonkívül az Intézetnek szüksége van a tudásunkra. Három zsenit nem rúghatnak ki egyszerre!

– Bármennyire is elismerem és csodálom Angela széles látókörű hozzáértését a szakterületén, de ki kell jelentenem, hogy ő távol áll a zsenitől – jelentette ki Brennan érzelemmentes hangon.

– Ez igazán… találó, édesem – válaszolta rosszkedvűen a művész. – Miért mondta ezt Mr. Simpson?

– Azt mondta – kezdett feszengeni Booth –, hogy érzelemmentesen közelítettük meg a dolgot, nem vettük figyelembe, hogy egy szerető anyáról van szó.

– Várj! – állította le Brennan. Gyanakvóan Boothra nézett:

– Ezt _nekem _mondta.

Seeley legyőzötten ült a székében. Tempe megalapozottnak látta a gyanúját:

– Azért nem akarja elismerni a tapasztalatunkat, mert közöltem vele a tényeket?!

Hogy a társaság másik két tagja is várakozásteljesen a férfira nézett, ő a nő felé fordult:

– Tudod… A hozzátartozók nem szeretik _nagyon _pontosan tudni, hogy milyen sérülést, és ami a legfontosabb, _hogyan _szerezte az illető.

Tempe konokul felvetette az állát:

– Soha nem fogok csupán érzelmi okokból megmásítani vagy elhallgatni egy vizsgálati eredményt.

Hosszan egymásra meredtek. Aztán Booth folytatta:

– Túlságosan élethű volt, mikor a kezeddel mutattad is, hogy Marilyn hogyan foghatta a kalapácsot…

Temperance fel volt háborodva:

– Hát nem az igazság érdekelte őt?!

– Ez túl friss seb. Ő sem az igazságot, sem a valóságot nem akarta tudni.

– A kettő egy és ugyanaz – vetette közbe Tempe.

– Nem – rázta a fejét Booth.

– Értelmetlen amit mondasz – zárta le a vitát Brennan. – Visszamegyek az irodámba.

'

A társalgóban maradt három ember egyként meredt az asztalon sorakozó fánkokra. Valahogy egyiküknek sem volt étvágya. Aztán Angelának eszébe jutott valami:

– Ezért tényleg kirúghatnak?

Booth megvonta a vállát:

– Ez csak a főnök hangulatától függ. Mindegy – sóhajtott egyet és térdére csapva felállt.

– Egyetek ám meg! – mutatott a fánkokra, majd leballagott a lépcsőn. Nem a kijárat, hanem Brennan irodája felé indult. A nő nem nézett fel, mikor a férfi belépett; enélkül is tudta, hogy ő az. Booth sem szólalt meg, csak leült az íróasztallal szembeni székre, és mennyezetre függesztett tekintettel próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait:

– Egész életében bánta amit tett – kezdte aztán. – Minden felesleges fillérjét olyan alapítványoknak adományozta, amik alkoholista szülőkkel foglalkoztak. A házába ki-be járhattak a fiai barátai. Mindenkit szívesen fogadott. Kétszer egy héten foglalkozásokat tartott gyerekeknek nevelőotthonokban… – Mélyet sóhajtott. – …attól még lehet valaki jó ember… – és nem volt nehéz még Temperancenak sem kitalálni a mondat elejét: „Azért, mert ölt…"

– Mindezt a nevelt fia mondta el?

– Nem – csóválta a fejét Booth, halványan mosolyogva Tempe konokságán a vérségi kapcsolat tekintetében. – Az interneten néztem utána. Google a te barátod – tette még hozzá a vállát vonogatva.

– Az enyém ugyan nem! – vetette oda Temperance fagyosan. Majd félrehajtott fejjel, enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában így szólt:

– Azt mondtad, nem szereted a számítógépet, mert nincs szeme. Nem tudod, mikor hazudik.

Egy hosszú pillanatig egymásra meredtek. Aztán Booth felállt, az íróasztalra tette a két tenyerét és a nőhöz hajolt. Tempe szinte érezte a meleg leheletet az arcán:

– Attól, hogy megváltoztatom a véleményemet, még ugyanaz az ember maradok! – Nyomatékul még bólintott egyet, ellökte magát az asztaltól és kisétált az irodából.

'

Brennan mozdulatlanul ült az asztalnál. Bosszantotta a férfi magabiztos viselkedése, ugyanakkor… tetszett is neki.

Tenyerébe támasztott fejjel ücsörgött egy darabig, majd megrázta magát és egy újabb adag dossziét vett ki a fiókjából, hogy tovább dolgozhasson. Míg az asztalra helyezte őket, hallotta, hogy valami közülük a földre pottyan. Lenézett. A rikítóan vigyorgó Smiley volt az, Booth ajándéka. Hogy is mondta? „Attól, hogy megváltoztatom a véleményemet, még ugyanaz az ember maradok".

Habozva felemelte a tárgyat a tappancsánál fogva és monitorja szélére erősítette.

„Nem is olyan idegesítő a vigyora…" – gondolta. De nem akart utánagondolni, tulajdonképpen kinek is a vigyorát értette ez alatt…

'

'

'


	11. 11

'

'

– És így kijelenthetem, hogy a csontokon talált recés nyomok egy kézifűrésztől származnak.

– Tehát ez volt halál oka? – kérdezte Temperance hidegen.

– Öö… – a fiatal nő hangja elvékonyodott. – Háát, ugyan mi másért fűrészelnénk el valakit, nem igaz? – és idegesen felvihogott.

– Én nem foglalkozom azzal, hogy maga miért tenné – kezdte Brennan –, de ennyi elég volt.

Bólintott és elhagyta a vizsgálót. A fiatal nő tekintete bátorítást keresve ugrált az ottmaradottak között. Hodgins megvonta a vállát, Angelának is csupán egy halovány mosolyt sikerült kipréselnie, majd követték Dr. Brennan példáját.

Angela, tekintetét le nem véve Tempéről, közelítette meg az íróasztalt.

– Kivégezve? – szólalt meg.

– Fizikailag egyiket sem bántalmaztam – utasította vissza Tempe.

– Azt nem, de számukra ez ugyanaz. Már tizenhatot vizsgáztattál, és Dr. LaManche két hét múlva nyugdíjba megy.

– Egyik sem volt megfelelő.

– Ne várd, hogy olyan okosak legyenek, mint te – rázta a fejét a művész.

– Tudom, hogy ez nem lehetséges. De ostobát sem akarok magam mellé.

– Akkor elégedj meg egy kicsivel butábbal, mint te.

– Nem tudott különbséget tenni a halál előtti és utáni sérülésekről! – méltatlankodott Tempe, majd felsóhajtott:

– Még négy hátra van. Mennyi az esélye, hogy húsz végzősből húsz nem felel meg?

– Nem tudom – vont vállat barátnője. – Nem vagyok matematikus. De el tudom képzelni, két hét múlva milyen sírás-rívás lesz itt!

– Sírás?! Felnőtt emberek, Ange! A feszültség levezetésének más módja is létezik, mint a sírás.

– Ezért kezdtél karatéra járni?

– Tessék?!

– Mert sok benned a feszültség. Azért?

– Természetesen nem! Az én szándékom az volt, hogy képes legyek magamat megvédeni.

– Pedig egy jó sírás… Igencsak hasznos lehet ám!

– Ezt nem hiszem.

– Pláne – folytatta Angela, nem zavartatva magát –, ha egy erős, széles férfivállon sírhatod ki magad

– Na, olyan férfi még nem született, akinek én sírnék a vállán! – jelentette ki Temperance fölényesen.

– Ezután meg már ne is szülessen, édesem.

– Ezt nem értem.

– Mert ha ezután születik, már nagymama leszel, mire ő férfi – mosolygott rá Angela.

– Nem leszek nagymama. Mivel anya sem leszek – válaszolta szilárd meggyőződéssel Tempe.

– Találkoztál az utóbbi időben Booth-szal? – kérdezte kis hallgatás után Angela. Tempe igyekezett, hogy a név hallatán ne rezzenjen össze.

– Nem – válaszolta hűvösen. – De ez természetes, ha az FBI nincs megelégedve a munkánk szakszerűségével.

– Engem sem hívott – sóhajtott Angela. – Pedig már elképzeltem, hogy hogyan hámozom ki abból a fekete öltönyből…

Temperance nyelt egyet, majd megköszörülte a torkát:

– De hiszen neked van barátod, Ange!

– Persze, de fantáziálni lehet, az még nem megcsalás. Sőt, így izgalmasabbá teszem az éjszakáinkat Briannel. Neked nem hiányzik egy kis kikapcsolódás?

– Tegnapelőtt volt egy igazán kielégítő szexuális közösülésem.

– Aha – válaszolta Angela, aki még mindig nem szokta meg barátnője lényegre törő beszédmódját. – És ki volt a szerencsés?

– A kulcsos.

– A kulcsos?

– Aki már háromszor cserélte a zárat nálam. Már második alkalommal feltűnt a kifejlett csípőcsont rendkívüli mozgékonysága, így biztos voltam benne, hogy közösülés közben teljesen…

– Értem – hallgattatta el barátnője. – Hogy hívják?

– Terence.

– És rögtön belement?

– Persze. Kedden hívtam fel, hogy szeretném, ha eljönne hozzám este. Akkor nem ért rá, de másnap el tudott jönni.

– Mit főztél neki?

– Semmit. Nem vacsorára hívtam, hanem testi szükségletem kielégítésére. Utána megmondtam neki, ha megint szükségem lesz a tevékenységére, hívom.

– Erre Elek is elég lett volna…

– Az meg ki?

– Tudod – mosolygott hamiskásan Angela. – Az Elemes Kan.

Brennan picit elmosolyodott, de nem válaszolt.

– Arra még nem gondoltál – folytatta Angela –, hogy előtte nem árt egy kis ismerkedés, flörtölés, randi…

– Eléggé ismerem ahhoz, hogy ki tudjon elégíteni. Több nem kell.

– Valóban nem? – hitetlenkedett Angela. – Akivel beszélgethetsz apróságokról; akivel néha megisztok egy kávét, megesztek egy szendvicset…, együtt nézitek a naplementét…

– Te már a második ember vagy, aki a naplementét különlegesnek tartja!

– Úgy látszik, eddig csak két értelmes emberrel találkoztál életedben – nézett rá melegen barátnője.

– Nem, Ange – rázta meg a fejét Tempe. – Számomra legfontosabb a munkám. Semmi nem lesz soha fontosabb. Sem egy ebéd, sem egy vacsora…, sem egy férfi!

Angela hallgatott. Nem mintha nem lett volna mit mondania; csupán nem tudta, hogyan kezdjen neki. Sajnálta barátnőjét – de meg tudta érteni álláspontját. Annyi mindenen ment keresztül, hogy őt egy újabb csalódástól csupán egy embermagas fal védhette meg.

– Tehát? – bökött a gyakornoki dossziékra –, ki lesz a következő?

– Philip Moore – nézett utána Tempe.

– Megint egy pasi – vigyorgott elégedetten a művész. – Jól van. Majd hétfőn alaposan szemügyre veszem. Jut eszembe – fordult újra Tempéhez –, elhatároztam, hogy írok egy programot a háromdimenziós megjelenítéshez. Ezek a pálcikaemberek… nagyon zavarnak.

– Jó – válaszolta szórakozottan Brennan. Már újra jegyzetei fölé hajolt, szokása szerint teljesen megfeledkezve a külvilágról.

*

– Booth! Booth várj már meg! – hangzott a Hoover-épület folyosóján. A férfi kelletlenül megfordult, de alig lassított sebességén.

– Igen, Aaron, mit akarsz? Tudod, hogy pénteken minden a feje tetején áll!

– A féléves alkalmassági vizsga értesítőjét hoztam.

– Már megint? Most voltam!

– Az még decemberben volt. Ráadásul most elsejétől megváltozott néhány dolog. Nemcsak a jogszabályokat kell bemagolni, megfelelni a lőpályán, hanem részt kell venni Quanticóban néhány előadáson is.

– Mi a fenének?! Azt hiszik, nincs jobb dolgom?

Aaron megvonta a vállát:

– Volt valami ügy pár hete, az ügyészség vizsgálódott is; állítólag valamilyen bizonyítékok nem voltak szabályosan kezelve. Ezért keményítettek most be.

Booth az ajkába harapott. Nagyon is jól tudta, miféle ügy volt az pár hete. Azóta is csodálkozott, hogy szóbeli figyelmeztetéssel megúszta; a szabálysértés még az aktájába sem került bele.

– Milyen előadások lesznek? – kérdezte már enyhébb hangon.

– Ezt még nem tudni pontosan. Egészségügyi, pszichológia, helyszínelés… még az előadók sincsenek meg.

A férfi elgondolkodott. Mi lehet Dr. Brennannel és a munkatársaival? Azóta nem volt alkalma átmenni a Jeffersonian-be. Meg ürügye sem hozzá. Dr. Brennan viszont… Mit is mondott? Két diploma? Ami lehet, hogy már három? Esetleg összefutnak Quanticóban… Felnézett:

– Ajánlhatok valakit?

– Kit?

– Dr. Brennan-t a Jeffersonian-ből.

– Az meg ki?

– Egy antropológus. Kicsit ért a helyszíneléshez.

– Még sosem hallottam róla.

– Addig jó neked… – dörmögte magának Booth, de hangosan csak ennyit mondott:

– Nagyon jó a szakmájában. Na, megyek, még dolgom van. Kösz a jelentkezési lapot!

'

'

– Bren, leveled jött! – süvöltötte Angela a törvényszéki emelvény irányába. – Booth-tól! – tette hozzá. Tempe meghökkenve nézett le rá, még mindig a vizsgálóasztal fölé hajolva, ezúttal egy nőnemű végzőst hallgatva.

– Booth-tól? – kérdezett vissza csodálkozva.

– Hát… FBI van ráírva feladónak, de ott te senki mást nem ismersz.

– Angela! – méltatlankodott Brennan – Miért írna nekem Booth levelet?!

– És miért ne? – nézett rá barátnője vigyorogva. Temperance lehúzta a kesztyűjét, lement a lépcsőn és Angelához lépett. Kivette kezéből a borítékot, irodájába sietett, és egy papírvágó késsel óvatosan felbontotta. Angela türelmetlenül topogott mellette. Miközben olvasta, szeme nagyra tágult, majd arcán boldog mosoly ömlött szét.

– Na, mit mondtam? Ugye, hogy Booth-tól? – nézett rá elégedetten.

– Sokkal jobb! – felelte Tempe sugárzó tekintettel.

– Hogy lehet valami Booth-nál sokkal jobb…? – motyogta Angela értetlenül.

– Felkértek előadónak. Quanticóba kell mennem július elsején!

– Egy előadás… Ez…, ez jó?

– De még mennyire! Előtte két nappal teszem le az igazságügyi vizsgámat, így semmi akadálya… Ange! Az első előadásom! – ölelte át Tempe a barátnőjét. Ekkor Hodgins lépett hozzájuk:

– Ms. Grasso már nagyon türelmetlen – intett fejével az asztalnál álló fekete bőrű végzős felé. – Mit mondjak neki?

– Hogy elmehet. Majd írásban értesítem – válaszolta Tempe közönyösen.

'

A rá következő napok ugyanúgy teltek, mint az eddigiek. Három nappal később, miután az éppen soron lévő gyakornok – Mr. Kevin Cronwell – felborította az éppen szétválogatott csontokkal megrakott kerekes kiskocsit, Angela feladta azt az álláspontját, miszerint létezhet egyáltalán olyan végzős, aki egy kalamajkánál többhöz ért.

„Tizenkilenc!" – rázta a fejét elkeseredetten. „Tizenkilenc végzős, és egyik sem megfelelő! Hogy lehet, hogy az egész Államokban nem létezik legalább egy hozzáértő személy! Minden reményem az utolsóban van!" megnézte magának a nevet. Addy. Zackary Uriah Addy. A fényképeket egy ideje már hanyagolta. Rájött, Tempének igaza van: a külső az alapos munkavégzéshez lényegtelen. Aztán mégis rápillantott a csatolt fotóra. Egy szőke kisfiú nézett vele farkasszemet. „Jaj, ne! Egy mama kedvence?" A fiú huszonkettő éves volt az aktája szerint, de tizenkettőnek is alig nézett ki. „Jól van, Mr. Addy. Benned van minden reményem!" – ismételte meg gondolatban.

A hétfő eddig jól indult. Igaz, Jack még nem volt ott, ami kissé szokatlan volt tőle, de az új végzős sem, aki esetleg egy véletlenül elütött billentyű miatt törölt volna egy hatoldalas jegyzetet. Aztán, egy óra késéssel, de megérkezett Jack, fülig érő szájjal, maga mellett vezetve az új kísérleti alanyt, aki majd' egy fejjel magasabb volt nála.

– Sziasztok! – állt meg Brennanék irodájának ajtajában.

– Hagy mutassam be az úriembert: Zack Addy.

A fiatalember köszönés után gyámoltalanul tekintgetett egyikről a másikra, majd utasításra várva, vállát leeresztve, állva maradt az iroda közepén.

– Hol voltál? – törte meg végül Angela a csendet, Hodgins-hoz fordulva.

– Problémám volt a kocsimmal. De Zack – ütött a vállára a nagyra nőtt kamasznak, aki kissé megingott ugyan, de rendületlenül, száját összezárva állva maradt –, Zack csak ránézett, és rögtön tudta, hol a baj.

– Nem, nem rögtön – javította ki őt a fiú. – Kellett hozzá egy kis idő, hogy észrevegyem az egy egész öt tized milliméternyi eltérést a dugattyú és a rézmenet… – nem tudta befejezni.

– Megjavította! – nézett elégedetten Hodgins a két nőre. Brennan felállt és kezét nyújtva a fiúhoz lépett:

– Dr. Brennan. Vegyen fel egy köpenyt, és jöjjön velem.

Miután kimentek, Angela így szólt:

– Szoktál imádkozni, Jack?

– Ha nem muszáj, nem. Miért?

– Mert még soha nem láttam Dr. Goodman-t mérgesnek, márpedig, ha ez a srác sem válik be, akkor itt elszabadul a pokol. Úgyhogy, mivel mást nem tehetünk, hát imádkozzunk.

'

Egyszerre léptek át a vizsgálóhelyiség küszöbén. Zack éppen kiselőadásának végén járt az előtte fekvő csontváz sérüléseiről. Angela tekintete óvatosan végigpásztázta a helyiséget. Oké, a kiskocsi még áll. A csontok – legalábbis az ő ismerete szerint –, helyesen vannak felsorakoztatva.

– Dr. Brennan – állt meg ekkor Zack a beszéd közepén:

– El is magyarázhatnám, hogy hogyan szeretném a csontokat megvizsgálni, de sokkal ésszerűbb és időtakarékosabb lenne, ha egyszerűen alkalmaznám a hozzá tartozó számítógépes programot. Így vizuálisan meggyőzőbb lehetek.

„Ajaj…" – gondolta Angela, és gyorsan végigvette a legutóbb használt programok listáját. Vajon melyik tűnik el a világegyetem hullámhosszán mindörökre…?

Zack csak Tempe biccentésére várt, majd leült a gép elé, és gyakorlott ujjakkal végigszántott a billentyűkön .Angela és Hodgins ámultan figyelték, aztán a művész barátnőjére nézett. Meglepődve látta, hogy tekintetéből eltűnt a hetek óta látott feszültség, és helyét az érdeklődés váltotta fel. Titokban megbökte Hodgins-t és fejével Brennan felé intett. A férfi mindent értően bólintott egyet.

Aztán Zack hangosan folytatta. Ismertette a programot, amit használt, a nagyítási pixeleket és minden adatot, amit a csontváz csak elárulhatott magáról. Mikor befejezte, elhallgatott. Dr. Brennan szólalt meg:

– Köszönöm, Mr. Addy. Menjen a raktárba, hozza ide a 43 722-es és 86 316-os maradványokat. Keressen rajtuk a felsorolt kilenc anomálián kívül még legalább egyet, rögzítse írásban, és szóljon, ha készen van.

Angela elkeseredetten felsóhajtott. Hogy Brennek muszáj ezt minden alkalommal eljátszania! Ugyanis a több ezer maradvány közül, pontosan ez a kettő az, amik teljesen egészséges emberektől származnak. Még Brennan sem tudott összesen kilencnél több, a normálistól eltérő elváltozást találni.

– Szegény kölyök! – súgta oda Hodginsnak.

Brennan az ajtóban megállt:

– Az irodában leszek, készülök az előadásomra – és elhagyta a helyiséget.

– Megyek én is – vonta meg a vállát Angela.

– Sok szerencsét! – tette hozzá Hodgins.

'

'

– Bren, mi lenne, ha szegény gyereket leállítanád?! – rontott be Angela szerda reggel az irodába.

– Milyen gyereket? – nézett az rá csodálkozva.

– Zacket. Hétfő reggel adtad ki neki a feladatot, azóta nem láttuk.

– Nem tudtam, hogy keresed, különben mondtam volna, hogy a vizsgálóban van.

– Hát éppen ez az! Két napja ki sem mozdult onnan! Mi lenne, ha közölnéd vele, hogy abbahagyhatja, mert hiába keresgél?

– Ez az ő feladata.

– Te egy pszichológiai tesztet csinálsz vele? Hogy mennyire kitartó a gyakornokod?

– Természetesen nem. A pszichológia egy lágy tudomány. Az antropológiához semmi köze. Tudni akarom, hogy Mr. Addy talál-e valamit.

– Te is tudod, hogy nem fog – nézett rá könyörgő tekintettel Angela.

– Találtam valamit! – esett be az irodába az ifjú végzős. Haja kócosan meredt az égnek, szeme vörös volt a kimerültségtől.

A két nő egymásra nézett. Aztán Brennan felállt:

– Rendben. Mutassa.

– Egy gomba – kezdte a vizsgálóban Zack. – Pontosabban egy gomba által okozott csontveszteség a lapockacsont jobb oldalán.

Brennan tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a képernyőre. Aztán lassan megfordult, és a kezét nyújtotta:

– Köszönöm, Mr. Addy – szólalt meg meleg hangon. – Mára ennyi elég volt. Majd írásban értesítem.

– Nem maradhatnék? – vágott a szavába a fiú. Angela visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte a választ.

– Mondtam, hogy majd írásban… – kezdte Brennan, de Zack folytatta:

– Értem, de amíg nem jön a következő. Itt… – nézett körbe csodálattal –, itt annyi mindent csinálhatnék. A raktár még tele van azonosítatlan emberi maradványokkal. Kérem! – nézett Brennan-re kétségbeesetten. A nő nagyra nyitotta a szemét. De aztán bólintott:

– Rendben. Csak… ne zavarjon.

'

– Most pedig – kezdte Angela, ahogy az irodába értek –, mesélj!

– Miről?

– A vizsgádról. A tegnapiról. Tudod, igazságügy, vagy mifene!

– Minden rendben. Mit mondjak még?

– Hányas?

– Kitűnő – válaszolta Tempe értetlenül. – Logikus! – tette hozzá.

– _Neked, _édesem – mosolygott rá a barátnője. – Gratulálok! – ölelte át szeretettel. – Mikor ünnepeljük?

– Semmikor. Ez csak egy vizsga. Most Angela, szeretném az előadásomat újra átvenni.

– Jó, de ha én szervezek valamit, arra eljössz?

– Rendben.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

*

Elek nem az én találmányom, hanem Kathy Reichs-é. (Pontosabban a magyar fordítóé.) Nagyon tetszett, ezért vettem bele.


	12. 12

'

'

*

_2004 július 1. csütörtök_

'

'

– … így a sérülések minden kétséget kizáróan a halál előtt kettő-négy évvel keletkeztek – fejezte be elégedetten az előadást Temperance. Az elmúlt ötven percben másról sem beszélt, mint az antropológiáról, az emberi csontváz felépítéséról, és a sérülések jellegzetességéről. Mikor előadásának végéhez ért, Mr. Kirk, a szervező közelítette meg a pódiumot.

– Köszönjük, Dr. Brennan – hajolt a mikrofonhoz. – A maradék tíz perc a kérdéseké.

Így Tempének nem volt más választása, mint válaszolni a feltett kérdésekre. Mikor letelt az idő, az ügynökök és rendőrök elhagyták az előadótermet. Angela elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy barátnőjéhez lépjen és gratuláljon neki. Ő elgondolkodva támaszkodott a pultnak.

– Mi az, édesem? Nagyszerű voltál!

Temperance felpillantott, de nem válaszolt. Angela még közelebb lépett:

– Mi van, Bren?

Tempe bizonytalanul megvonta a vállát:

– A kérdések – válaszolta aztán. – Nem értettem a kérdéseket. Mi az a CSI? Meg NCIS? Valamilyen speciális feladat rövidítése az FBI-nál?

Angela elmosolyodott:

– Ezek krimi-sorozatok. A tévéből.

– Ó… – és újra hallgatott. Majd:

– Miért mondták, hogy a csontváz felépítését egy könyvből is meg lehet tanulni? Hogy nincs annál könnyebb, ha már a hús nem zavarja a vizsgálatot? Hogy lehet ennyi ostoba ember az FBI-nál?

Angela óvatosan körülnézett:

– Halkabban, Bren! Itt ők vannak otthon! Azonkívül ők nem ostobák, hanem… Tudatlanok.

– Az ugyanaz! Mégis, mit tanulnak a főiskolán?

– Azt Rendőrakadémiának hívják; és hidd el, mindenki szívesebben olvas krimit könyvben, vagy néz tévében, minthogy egy tankönyv száraz tananyagát magolja.

– Ez van a krimikben?! Félrevezető, hiányos információk tömkelege?! Be kellene tiltani őket!

– Ezek elsősorban szórakoztatás céljából készülnek. Az írók legtöbbször nem értenek a szakmai dolgokhoz. Csak részt vesznek egy gyorstalpalón, beszélnek néhány specialistával és kész. Talán még utána hagyják leellenőrizni, hogy oltári nagy baromság ne menjen a boltokba, és ennyi. Tudod, általában van egy romantikus szál, amit megtűzdelnek egy kis gyilkossággal, izgalommal, és így jobban el lehet adni a könyvet.

– És ezt mindenki elfogadja? – hitetlenkedett Tempe. Angela bólintott. Brennan megcsóválta a fejét:

– Ez így nincsen jól.

– Dehogyisnem, édesem. Azt írják meg, amire titokban mindenki vágyik. Tudják, hogy ez lehetetlen, de… – megvonta a vállát. – Ettől nem érzik magukat tehetetlennek.

– Mindenki rá vágyik… – merült el a gondolataiban Brennan. Angela értetlenül ránézett:

– Kiről beszélsz? Mert én arról, hogy mindenki azt szeretné, ha a bűnözőket egy óra alatt elfognák.

Temperance érezte, ahogy a pirosság lassan felkúszik a nyakán.

– Csak úgy általánosságban mondtam – rázta meg a fejét, hangját igyekezett megszilárdítani. Barátnője vetett rá egy vizsgálódó pillantást, de Bren zárkózott arckifejezéséből nem tudott leolvasni semmit. Ezért csak belekarolt, és lassan kisétáltak az üres előadóteremből.

– Tudod – nézett körbe Angela a zsúfolt folyosón –, itt csak úgy hemzsegnek a jobbnál-jobb pasik. Azt hiszem, szerzek magamnak egyet.

Tempe elmosolyodott, és most vette először szemügyre ideiglenes hallgatóságát. Hirtelen megakadt a szeme valakin. Csak hátulról látta, de rendkívül arányosnak találta a férfi Clavicula-ját a magasságához képest. Körbenézett. Angela már eltűnt mellőle. „Rendben, akkor egyedül intézem!" Már csak három lépés választotta el őket egymástól, mikor a férfi hirtelen megfordult. Tempe szeme tágra nyílt, majd csalódottan elfintorodott. Nem így Booth. Ő szélesen elmosolyodott, és a nőhöz lépett:

– Temperance! Ugye még nem kell visszasietned?

Egyedül ő képes a nevét olyan… _zavarbaejt__ő__en _kimondani… Tempe szótlanul megrázta a fejét. Hogy lehetett ilyen… ostoba…? Hogy a legnagyobb tömeg közepette is képes volt Booth-t kiszúrni – méghozzá hátulról?! Mintha nem lenne itt más vonzó férfi rajta kívül…

– Te is… te is ott voltál? – intett fejével az előadóterem felé. A férfi bólintott:

– Kötelező volt. Meg amúgy is akartam találkozni veled.

Tempe szeme elkerekedett.

– Úgy értem, kíváncsi voltam, milyen vagy előadóként.

– És… milyen voltam?

– Hát… Az első és az utolsó mondatot értettem. A többinek még utána kell néznem az Értelmező Kéziszótárban – viccelődött a férfi. Tempe értetlenül nézett vissza rá.

– Ez hányadik előadásod volt?

– Booth! – kiáltott fel Angela, aki hirtelen ott termett mellettük. – Hát, jobbnál-jobb pasikra számítottam, de nem a legjobbra.

– Hát te is itt vagy? – kérdezte a férfi zavartan.

– Igen. Tudni akartam, hogy minden FBI-os ennyire szexi, vagy csak nekünk van ilyen szerencsénk.

A férfi csak értetlenül nézett rá, aztán Tempe végül válaszolt a korábban feltett kérdésre:

– Ez volt az első előadásom itt Quanticóban. Az első felkérés egy előadás megtartására.

– Azt mondta, hogy ez sokkal jobb dolog, mint te – vetette közbe Angela, Booth felé fordulva.

– Mi? Ezt nem értem – nézett rá a férfi.

– Hát ez az! Ezt én sem értettem!

– Angela! – szólt rá Tempe.

– Hé, Booth! Átjössz kedden hozzánk? Úgy négy körül. Tartunk egy kis ünneplést Brennek, hogy ő a főnök, meg hogy sikerült a vizsgája.

– Szóval sikerült – nézett rá melegen Booth, és a kezét nyújtotta. Temperance zavartan fogadta a gratulációt. A férfi őszintén örült az eredménynek.

– Akkor ezek után még több diploma választ el minket egymástól – vigyorgott Seeley. Temperance elkedvetlenedett. Rosszul esett neki a gondolat, hogy létezhet _bármi, _ami elválaszthatja őket egymástól.

– Tehát jössz? – kérdezte Angela sürgetően Booth-t.

– Megpróbálok, igen – és csak most tudatosult mindkettőjükben, hogy Temperance jobb keze még mindig a férfi két meleg tenyere közé van szorítva.

'

_'_

_Július 6. kedd_

'

'

– Tudod, Bren, örülök, hogy Zacket választottad – mosolygott Angela, míg az üvegpoharakat szedte össze a konyhában, hogy aztán a társalgóba vigye. – Ő olyan kis aranyos.

– Igen? Én nem vettem észre. Rám leginkább a tudása tett mély benyomást. És számomra ez a legfontosabb.

– Dr. LaManche-nak is ez volt. Kár, hogy nem lehet itt. Goodman-t nem hiányolom.

– Ő sincs itt?

– Nincs. Valamilyen megbeszélése van a támogatókkal. Érdekes, hogy ő sem tud arról, mit csináltunk a háta mögött. A Marilyn Simpson-ügyre gondolok. Valahogy… el lett felejtve az egész. Semmilyen vizsgálat, vagy kihallgatás… Talán Hodgins tényleg el tudott intézni valamit?

– Hodgins? Hát mije van Hodginsnak, ami nekünk nincs? – csóválta a fejét Tempe.

– Háát, édesem, éppenséggel megnevezhetném, de akkor egészen más irányt venne a beszélgetésünk… – kacarászott Angela. – Nem, én arra gondolok, hogy előállt a szokásos összeesküvés-dumával, csak most valahogy meggyőzőbb volt, mint eddig.

– Ha a tényeket nézzük, mi valóban összeesküvők voltunk. Erről nem lehetett nehéz meggyőzni senkit – nézett rá Tempe értetlenül.

– Hát persze, Bren – sóhajtotta Angela.

– Jöttök már? – hallatszott Hodgins türelmetlen hangja a társalgóból, ahol Zack-kel együtt ücsörgött. – Kiszárad a torkunk!

Temperance-nak még nem akaródzott felmennie. Még magának sem vallotta be, de hiányzott neki valami… Pontosabban… _valaki…_

– Majd később megyek. Még van egy kis írnivalóm – szólt oda Angelanak. Barátnője csalódottan nézett utána.

– Bren kicsit később jön – vetette oda duzzogva Hodginsnak és Zack-nek, mikor felért. – Még van egy kis írnivalója.

Rosszkedvűen ült bele az egyik fotelba. Nem merte Tempét rákényszeríteni az ünneplésre, örült, hogy egyáltalán beleegyezett a megtartásába. Tudta, hogy úgyis feljön, ha elérkezettnek látja az időt.

– Hahó! – hallatszott ekkor lentről. Ange felkapta a fejét. Ez nem az egyik legdögösebb FBI-ügynök, akit ismer?! Áthajolva a korláton, lekiáltott:

– Itt vagyunk fent! Bár az ünnepeltnek még se híre, se… – Nem tudta továbbmondani. Mert Temperance ebben a pillanatban kijött az irodából.

– Booth ügynök! – bólintott oda a férfinak, majd meg sem állva, a lépcső felé indult.

Angela összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Ez véletlen volt, vagy…?

Booth Tempét csak odafent érte utol:

– Várj, hé, hoztam neked valamit

A nő csodálkozva megfordult:

– Nekem? Miért?

– Soroljam? Sikerült a vizsgád; te lettél a főnök; megtartottad életed első előadását. Pillanatnyilag ennyi jut eszembe. Ezért… – jött egy kicsit zavarba Seeley –, nos, úgy tudom, kilencvennyolc óta vagy itt.

– Igen – válaszolta óvatosan Brennan.

– Így hát – nyúlt a szatyorba a férfi –, megkerestem kilencvennyolc legjobb borát. Úgymint: legjobbat a legjobbnak. Tessék – nyújtotta felé az üveget. De Hodgins gyorsabb volt.

– Piemont! – füttyentett elismerően. – Haver, te értesz aztán a borokhoz! Ez tényleg nagyon jó!

– Köszönöm – nézett Tempe a férfira és a kezét nyújtotta. Neki azonban valami más kötötte le a figyelmét.

– Na ne mondd, hogy még ide is felhozod a jegyzeteidet – csóválta a fejét mosolyogva, és egy sárga öntapadós Post-It cetlit hámozott le a nő könyökéről. – Na, hadd lássam, mi a téma.

Megfordította a papírdarabot, hogy el tudja olvasni:

– Andy Lister, FBI, speciális ügynök.

Pillanatnyi csend állt be közöttük. A nő összeszorított ajkakkal állt, a férfin pedig valami furcsa, kényelmetlen érzés vett erőt.

– Bocs – nyújtotta vissza. – Nem tudtam, hogy személyes.

Tempe szó nélkül vette el a papirost.

– Nem ismerős a neve – intett Seeley a papír felé.

– Mert nem ismered.

– Quanticóban találkoztatok?

Tempe megrázta a fejét.

– Ő… nem él.

A férfi szeme elkerekedett:

– Hősi halott?

– Egyáltalán nem is élt.

– Ezt… nem értem.

Tempében ekkor tudatosult, hogy a társaság maradék három tagja az asztal körül ülve, jóízűen falatozik a rendelt kínai menüből, rájuk ügyet sem vetve. Mély levegőt vett, és magyarázatba kezdett:

– Elgondolkodtam azon, amit a múltkor mondtál.

– Pontosan mikor, és mit?

– Fent a… mezőn, amikor… – nehezére esett folytatni.

– Igen, mikor Marilyn maradványait megtaláltuk – segített neki a férfi, egy szót sem szólva az El Salvador-i történésekről. A nő bólintott:

– Azt mondtad, azt hitted, csak ülök az irodában és vizsgálom a csontokat. Aztán Quanticóban jött a többi. Senkinek, még csak elképzelése sincs arról, hogy egy antropológus milyen munkát végez. Ezért – vett egy mély levegőt és kibökte:

– Írok egy könyvet.

– Egy könyvet? Szerintem – rázta meg Booth a fejét –, ahogy eddig, úgy ezután sem fog egy egyszerű halandó tudományos könyvet a kezébe venni.

– Nem, nem, ez olyan… Ez krimi. És… Angela adta az ötletet, hogy kell egy romantikus szál, mert azt szeretik az emberek.

– Egy romantikus szál, aha.

Elgondolkodott. Majd felcsillant a szeme:

– Az egyik fele ennek a romantikus szálnak ez az FBI-ügynök? Ő… olyan mint én? – nézett rá pajkos tekintettel. Tempe egyenesen a szemebe nézett, és igyekezett, hogy hangja hűvösen csengjen:

– Nem, nem olyan, mint te – megköszörülte a torkát:

– Neki kék a szeme.

– Hm.

Majd kis idő múlva:

– És a másik fele? Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem egy férfi!

– Nem egy férfi – ismételte a nő engedelmesen.

– Szóval egy nő – vigyorgott a férfi elégedetten. – Egy másik ügynök?

– Természetesen nem. Ő… egy antropológus.

– Aha – vizsgálgatta a férfi a nőt. – Olyan, mint te?

– Nem! – vágta rá rögtön Temperance. A férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét a villámgyors választ hallva.

– Nem olyan – rázta a fejét Tempe. – Szakmailag természetesen szükségem volt arra, hogy magamról vegyem a példát, hiszen én vagyok a legjobb a szakterületemen. De ő… szőke. Kathy-nek hívják, és van egy macskája. Birdie.

A férfi elhúzta a száját:

– Nem kedvelem a macskákat.

– Andy igen – vont vállat a nő.

Újra hallgattak.

– Tehát, akkor most írsz egy krimit a közös munkánkról.

– Nem a miénkről. Ez túl egyszerű volt. Úgy érzem, ez igazi kihívás, megtalálni azt a halálnemet, amit csupán a csontok vizsgálatával tudok felderíteni. Vagyis – rázta meg a fejét –, _Kathy _tud felderíteni.

– Velem együtt – bólintott Seeley, majd látva Temperance sötétülő tekintetét, gyorsan kijavította magát:

– Vagyis Andy Lister, speciális ügynökkel együtt.

– Pontosan! – nézett rá Tempe eltökélt arckifejezéssel.

Mire is emlékeztette ez az eltökélt tekintet? Parker. Újra a fia jutott az eszébe. Csak pár napja volt, hogy mindenáron meg akarta tanulni, hogyan kell a cipőjét felhúzni. Fél órán keresztül próbálkozott, ide-oda forgatva a cipőjét, de nem adta fel, míg munkáját siker koronázta. Seeley biztos volt benne, hogy meg tudja csinálni. Mint ahogy most is.

– Meg tudod csinálni – mondta ki hangosan. Temperance-t meglepte hangja komolysága.

– Persze, hogy meg – felelte hűvösen, karját összefűzve maga előtt.

– Ez az első, hogy a megérzésem és a tudományos szemléleted azonos véleményen vannak – hunyorított rá a férfi.

– Hé, srácok! – hallották ekkor Jack hangját az asztaltól. –Ha nem jöttök hamarosan, mindent megeszünk!

Booth, tenyerét alig érezhetően Tempe hátára téve, az asztalhoz vezette a nőt.

.

Egy órával később, miután két pohárköszöntőn és majd' az egész üveg boron túl voltak, Angela, kissé ködös tekintettel Booth-hoz fordult:

– Hé, Booth, megtennél nekem egy szívességet? Állnál nekem modellt egy aktfestményhez?

Booth, akinek éppen tele volt a szája, se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott, így csak a közbülső megoldást választhatta: fulladozni kezdett. Jack veregette hátba jóindulatúan, míg Angela tovább magyarázott:

– Valójában a képzőművészetin végeztem, és igazán jól megy koponyák felöltöztetése húsba, de annyira jó nem vagyok, hogy téged képzeletben le tudjalak vetkőztetni. Kicsit már unom a holtakat a rajztáblám előtt. Igaz, Bren már egyszer modellt állt, de nem engedte, hogy kiállításra vigyem a képet, így a hálószobájában van a falon – és kérlelőn a férfire nézett.

Booth, akinek időközben újra lehetősége adódott lélegezni, hirtelen nem is tudta, melyik képet hessegesse el lelki szemei elől: hogy ő áll modellt, vagy ahogy Temperance modellt állhatott. Köhintett egyet:

– Tudod Angela – kezdte erőtlen hangon –, én nem vagyok olyan, mint Dr. Brennan.

– Tehát kiállíthatom a képet? – ragyogott fel a művész arca.

– Úgy értem, én még csak abba sem fogok beleegyezni, hogy egyáltalán lerajzoljál.

– Ünneprontó! – nyújtotta ki a nyelvét Angela duzzogva.

Hodgins szuszogva dőlt hátra:

– Tőlem minden nap ünnepelhetünk! Dr. B., még egy kis bort?

– Köszönöm – hárította el a kínálást Tempe.

– Alig ittál két kortyot – ásított rá Angela. – Pedig nagyon finom! – bólintott elismerően Seeley felé. Aztán, szemét megpróbálva nyitva tartani, a férfi felé fordult:

– Annyira finom, hogy muszáj volt három pohárral innom belőle. Úgyhogy, ha már nem tudok lábra állni, kénytelen leszel hazavinni engem – mosolygott rá csábítóan.

– Majd én hazaviszlek – szólt közbe Temperance.

– Te? Hiszen te vagy az ünnepelt. Te jó Isten! Az ajándék! Odaadtam az ajándékodat?!

Tempe megrázta a fejét.

– Hova is tettem? – gondolkodott Angela kétségbeesetten. Aztán:

– Megvan! – és előhúzott maga alól egy tenyérnyi dobozt. – Tessék!

Tempe kíváncsian bontogatta a szalagot. Nem volt nehéz kitalálnia, mi lesz a dobozban. Angela betartotta a szavát. Bármilyen alkalom adódott az elmúlt hetekben, barátnője egyet sem hagyott ki, hogy újra és újra egy-egy ékszerrel kedveskedjen. Most sem tévedett. A dobozban egy nyaklánc volt.

– Köszönöm Angela – nézett rá, és már csukta volna vissza a fedelet, mikor barátnője hangja megállította:

– Nem, nem! Ezt azonnal fel kell venned! Add ide!

Tenyerébe vette a négysoros láncot, de miután harmadszori próbálkozásra sem sikerült kikapcsolnia, Booth-nak nyújtotta:

– Azt hiszem, te még elég józan vagy hozzá…

Brennan megmerevedett. Tudta, mi következik. De mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna, a férfi mellette termett. Tempe felpattant ültéből, és a nyaklánc felé nyúlt:

– Egyedül is tudom!

– Csak maradj nyugton – szólt a férfi lágyan. A nő mögé lépett, és haját félresöpörte a nyakáról. Brennan lélegzete szaporább lett. Booth óvatosan kikapcsolta a nyakban lévő láncot, és előrenyújtotta a nőnek.

– Ne mozdulj – súgta a nyakába. Brennan-nek lúdbőrözött minden porcikája. A férfi szétnyitotta a láncot, a nő nyakára helyezte és a kapoccsal bajlódott.

– Mondtam, hogy én is… – kezdte Tempe, akinek le-föl futkározott a hideg a hátán, a férfi ujjait érezve a tarkóján.

– Csss – hallgattatta el Booth. – Csak türelem! Ami késik, nem múlik…

Aztán megszűnt az érintés. A csalódottság pillanatnyi érzése járta át Temperance bensőjét, és időbe tellett, mire újra uralkodni tudott magán. Hogy lába remegését elrejtse, határozott mozdulattal visszaült a fotelba, és karjait összefűzte maga előtt. Egykedvű tekintete nem árulta el, micsoda vihar dúl a testében.

Nem sokkal később Zack állt fel zavartan:

– Nekem mennem kell. Megbeszélésem van.

– Neked? Megbeszélésed? Milyen? – nézett rá Hodgins csodálkozva.

– Kiadó lakást keresek. Ahol vagyok, ott csak augusztus végéig maradhatok.

– És merre kaptál ajánlatot?

– Cormier-Street, Sheldrake-Street, Elmsworth.

– Az jó hely – szólt közbe Booth. – Ott van a közelemben. Egy park is van arra.

Temperance, akinek eddigre sikerült visszanyernie a hidegvérét, erre már felfigyelt. „Elmsworth?" – és belevéste az utcanevet emlékezete egyik rejtett zugába.

Zack után Booth is elment, Angelát pedig végül Hodgins vitte haza, mert Tempe úgy döntött, egyedül a munka az, ami el tudja feledtetni vele az ominózus jelenetet a nyaklánccal.

.

.

.

_Július 10. szombat_

.

.

– Jó reggelt! – hallatszott az iroda ajtajából a jól ismert hang. Tempe felnézett. Booth már be is lépett, kezében egy vastag mappát tartva.

– Te meg mit keresel itt?

Booth egy pillanatra megtorpant, összehúzta a szemöldökét, de mivel a nő hangjából csupán meghökkenést hallott ki, nem tette szóvá a kérdés durvaságát.

– Hoztam neked valamit.

Temperance meglepődött és gyanakvóan a férfira nézett:

– Már megint? Talán Angela mondott valamit?

– Nem, Angela nem. Mi az, amit mondhatott volna? – nézett rá a férfi kíváncsian.

– Nem érdekes. Az mi? – intett a mappa felé.

– Egy kis segítség a könyvedhez, ha megengeded.

Mielőtt Tempe tiltakozhatott volna, a férfi folytatta:

– A valóságban a rendőröket értesítik először a holttestről. Jelen esetben az FBI-t. Ezért elhoztam néhány érdekes ügy aktáját, persze minden nevet eltávolítva, nehogy megint bajba keveredjek. Ebből válogathatsz. Csupa hús nélküli csontkupac. Fotókkal, leírásokkal. Akarod?

– Nem szeretem a „csontkupac" kifejezést.

Majd:

– Igen, köszönöm.

– Amúgy mit csinálsz? – nézett körbe a férfi, látva a könyveket, papírokat szanaszét heverve az iroda padlóján. Még Angela asztalára is jutott jónéhány.

– Átmegyek Dr. LaManche irodájába.

Ebben a pillanatban megszólalt a telefon. Booth kutatva nézett körül, míg végre meglátta a szekrény tetején, ahova Tempe elővigyázatossági okokból tette. Szombat lévén az üzenetrögzítő már az első csörgés után bekapcsolt. Egy férfihang szólalt meg:

– Halló, Tempe? Én vagyok, Russ. Kérlek vedd fel! Legalább egyszer egy évben, a mai napon engedd meg, hogy…

Temperance rekordgyorsasággal ugrott fel a székére, hogy elérje a telefont és kikapcsolhassa. A szerkezet elhallgatott. Seeley éppen viccelődni kezdett volna, mikor a nő, még a széken állva, megfordult. A szemében látható mérhetetlen fájdalom megbénította a férfit. Csak nézte a nőt, aki, úgy tűnt, nincs tudatában a jelenlétének. Majd felpillantott. De ekkor már az ismerős, hideg pillantással.

– Megkaptam Dr. LaManche irodáját – lépett le a székről, mintha az imént mi sem történt volna. – Összeszedem a holmijaimat, amit átviszek.

– Segíthetek?

Temperance megállt. Már megint! Itt van ez a férfi, aki valamilyen úton-módon mindig belefolyik az életébe! Valamiért zavarta is, meg nem is. Bizonytalanul vállat vont. Booth-nak ennyi elég volt. Felvett egy nagy rakás könyvet és Brennan új irodája felé indult.

A könyveken kívül néhány tárgy is átköltözött. A férfi furcsállva nézegette őket, míg az egyiknél nem állta meg szó nélkül:

– Na ne mondd, hogy ez a botdarab értékes!

– Az egy fallosz.

Booth a pillanat töredéke alatt szabadult meg a tárgytól, tenyerét utána titokban a nadrágjába törölve.

– A tizenharmadik századi dél-amerikai indiánok termékenységi istenéből sajnos csak ennyi maradt meg. Rendkívül finom kidolgozású famunkákat készítettek. Ha alaposan megszemléled, látható a tökéletes hasonlóság a valódi pénisz jellemzőihez. Például…

– Elég! Nem kell tovább mondanod! – Booth idegesen a hajába túrt. – Inkább folytassuk.

Majd később:

– Látom, bevásároltál cetlikből – mutatott a sárga papírokra. – És, elkezdted már? Vagy egyelőre a szereplőket keresed?

– Először megtervezem, mit milyen sorrendben fogok írni. Ehhez vettem hat darab kézikönyvet. Mind az írás mesterségéről szól.

– Könyvből tanulni könyvet írni? – hitetlenkedett a férfi. – Ezt nem hiszem.

– Pedig így van. Bármit meg lehet tanulni a könyvekből.

– Ebben tévedsz – rázta a fejét határozottan Seeley. – Minden, amihez érzelmek kellenek, kevés egy könyv elolvasása.

– Angela azt mondta, léteznek szerelmes könyvek is.

– Viszont abból nem tudod megtanulni, _hogyan _legyél szerelmes.

Tempe vállat vont:

– Erre nincs is szükségem. A szerelem nem létezik. Ez csupán kémiai reakciók láncolata.

Booth a fejét csóválta, de nem folytatta a témát.

– Tudod – kezdett egy másikat –, eléggé úttörő munkát végzel.

– Nem tudom, hogy ez mit jelent.

– Hát, te, a komoly tudós nekiáll regényt írni… Ez egyáltalán nem megszokott dolog.

– Nem én vagyok az első – magyarázta Tempe.

– Mi?!

– Például Carl Djerassi. A tudományos munkája mellett regényeket is ír.

– Még nem hallottam róla.

– Ő találta fel a fogamzásgátlót. Ezzel igencsak megkönnyítette a nők helyzetét a szexuális kapcsolatok terén. Mert hiába az óvszer, biztosan te is tapasztaltad, mikor felhúztad…

– STOP!!! Abbahagynád, kérlek?!

– Most meg mi van?!

– Ez a téma... Nem a kedvencem.

– Ezt nem értem. Felnőtt ember vagy, gondolom aktív szexuális élettel, így…

– NEM!!!

– Nem? – csodálkozott el Tempe. – Én azt hittem…

– Úgy értem, nem kívánok erről beszélni.

– De miért nem?

– Mert…, mert nem vagy a barátnőm, rendben? Hagyjuk abba ezt a témát, jó?!

– Jó… – vonta meg a vállát Tempe.

.

.

.

Ezt a nyakláncot Tempe az 5x08 végén viseli (abban a részben szerepelt Booth nagyapja).


	13. 13

.

.

.

Nem értette a férfit. Mi a problémája a szexszel?! Elgondolkodva megszólalt:

– Tudod, hallottam olyan módszerről a fóbiában szenvedő betegeknek, hogy minél gyakrabban szembesítik őket félelmük tárgyával, annál biztosabb a gyógyulás.

Booth ránézett a folytatást várva.

– Ezért szerintem, ha beszélünk a nemiségről, vagy a szexről, akkor…

– Na, nem! – emelte fel a kezét a férfi. – Nekem semmi problémám nincs a… a… ezzel.

– Hát nem látod? Még csak ki sem mered mondani! És…

– Elég! – kiáltott rá a férfi. – Azt mondtam, elég! – és fújtatva elhagyta az irodát.

Brennan megcsóválta a fejét, majd folytatta az áthozott holmik rakosgatását.

Úgy tíz perc múlva Seeley jelent meg az ajtóban, kezében egy nagy rakás könyvet hozva.

– Te még itt vagy? – csodálkozott rá Temperance.

– Ugyan hol lennék? – nézett rá a férfi még jobban meglepődve.

– Csak mert az előbb… – nem fejezte be. Seeley alig észrevehetően megvonta a vállát:

– Attól, hogy nem egyezik a véleményünk, még szóba állhatunk egymással. Ugye? – nézett rá kérlelően. Tempe biccentett. Új volt neki a helyzet. Eddig soha nem maradt mellette az, akivel vitatkozott. Már rég megbánta, hogy kierőszakolt egy veszekedést. Maga sem tudta, miért tette. Talán, hogy próbára tegye a férfit? Mert ha igen, Booth kiállta a próbát. Nem hagyta el őt.

Mikor úgy egy óra múlva végeztek, Seeley körbenézett:

– Kezd egész otthonossá válni. Ha egyszer nekem lesz egy saját irodám, beszerzek egy heverőt.

– Minek?

– Pihenni.

– Az iroda nem pihenésre való.

Booth megvonta a vállát:

– Én ott töltöm a fél életemet. Az egyedüli, ami itt zavar, az az üvegfalak. Bárki beláthat ide.

– Itt mindenki a legmagasabb biztonsági besorolással rendelkezik, így a kutatási eredmények nem kerülhetnek ki.

– Az embernek van magánélete is.

– Az épületen kívül, igen.

Megint hallgattak. Aztán Booth szólalt meg:

– És, kell még valami?

Tempe megrázta a fejét:

– Nem. És… köszönöm – mondta ügyetlenül. – A segítséget, meg… az aktákat is.

– Szívesen. Ha szükséged lesz valamire, az irodámban megtalálsz.

.

Miután a férfi elment, Tempe folytatta a rendrakást. Egy kopogás riasztotta fel a nyitott ajtófélfán. Hodgins volt az:

– Nem láttad Zacket?

– Nem.

– Már megint baj van a kocsimmal. Hé! – kiáltott oda Zacknek, mert éppen meglátta, ahogy kilép a liftből. A fiú, kezében egy nagy dobozt tartva, közelebb lépett:

– Merre jártál?

– A raktárban. Még megcsinálok, amennyit tudok! – szólt oda Tempének.

– Te, Zack, megnéznéd megint az autómat? Ismét nem stimmel valami.

– Szerencséd, hogy Zack ért hozzá – szólt közbe Angela, aki akkor ért melléjük. – Hány autót törtél már össze, Zack?

– Egyet sem – válaszolta ő zavartan. – Mindig csak a mechanikához nyúltam hozzá.

– Úgy érti, vezetés közben – nézett rá Hodgins.

– Nem tudok vezetni.

Három meglepett szempár meredt rá hitetlenkedve.

– Nem tudsz autót vezetni? – ismételte meg Angela.

– Ha tudnátok, milyen szerkezeti felépítés van minden egyes motorban, ti sem vezetnétek.

– Kösz, inkább nem – mondta Hodgins. – Ezt rád hagyom. Tényleg: te hogyhogy értesz hozzá?

– Párhuzamosan végzem az egyetemen a műszaki szakot.

– És mi van a lakásbérléseddel?

– Még nem találtam megfelelőt. De tovább keresgélek.

Hodgins elgondolkodott:

– Te, figyelj. Milyen igényeid vannak?

– Hogy munkavégzés közben hagyjanak békén. Miért?

– Neem! Lakásigényeid!

– Legyen egy ágyam, egy szekrényem és egy zuhanyzóm. És – gondolkodott el –, ott is hagyjanak békén.

– Te vagy az én emberem! Akarsz nálam lakni?

– Lakóközösségekhez nem vagyok alkalmas. Ezt a negyedik helyen mondták. Hozzátették, a szociális alkalmazkodó-képességem egyenlő a nullával. Ami természetesen lehetetlen, de mikor ezt ki akartam fejteni a lakótársaknak, fejemhez vágtak egy sporttáskát.

– Egy sporttáskát?! – nézett nagyot Angela.

– Igen. Benne volt minden holmim, így nem volt gondom az összecsomagolással.

Angela sajnálkozva ránézett:

– Hány helyen voltál már?

– A tizedik után abbahagytam a számolást.

– Oké, haver – csapott a vállára Hodgins. – A jó hír, hogy van a garázsom fölött egy kis lakás. A házamtól elég messze, úgyhogy felőlem annyira antiszociális lehetsz, amennyi csak telik tőled. Mit szólsz hozzá?

– Ez elég hirtelen jött…

– Legalább annyira, mint az a sporttáska. Viszont ugyanilyen komoly. Tőlem akár már holnap odaköltözhetsz. Ma már meg is mutatnám, ha… megszerelnéd az autómat.

Angela elhúzta a száját:

– Ennyire átlátszó kapitalistát! Csak azért veszed magadhoz, hogy legyen egy házi autószerelőd?!

– Most mi van?! Mindketten jól járunk! – vonogatta a vállát Jack.

– Köszönöm, Dr. Hodgins. Elfogadom az ajánlatot.

Tempe eddig meg sem szólalt, hanem egy noteszba szélsebesen jegyzetelt. Angela melléje lépett:

– Kár, hogy kaptál egy saját irodát. Most teljesen egyedül maradtam. Mit írsz?

– Tudod, igazán lelkesítő, hogy egy-egy hétköznapi párbeszéd, ha igazán odafigyelek, milyen más értelmet kap egy másik szituációban.

– Ha igazán odafigyelsz? Miért, eddig nem azt tetted? – kérdezte barátnője enyhe sértődöttséggel a hangjában.

– Az egyik oktató könyvben ajánlották, hogy egy eszmecserét próbáljak egy más szemszögből, más szereplőkkel elképzelni. És természetesen leírni – válaszolta Tempe, ügyet sem vetve a feltett kérdésre. Angela lemondóan sóhajtott egyet:

– Én is benne leszek a könyvedben?

– Senki ismerős nem lesz benne.

– Ne már, azt mondtad, egy igazságügyi laboratórium a fő helyszín, az ott dolgozókkal együtt.

– Egy _fiktív _labor _fiktív _dolgozókkal.

– Ha esetleg mégis benne lennék, megtennéd, hogy legalább öt kilóval könnyebbnek írsz le? Amúgy – folytatta zavartalanul –, Boothnál alkalmasabb ügynököt nem tudsz kitalálni.

– A DNS kombinációinak variánsai megtöltenének jó néhány bolygót, így statisztikailag nagyon kicsi az esélye, hogy az általam kitalált személyiség bárkire is hasonlítson az ismeretségi körünkben.

– Ugyan már, Bren! Te sem tagadhatod, hogy már ránézésre is jobb, mint bárki.

– Nos – kezdte óvatosan Tempe –, elismerem, hogy a testi felépítése igencsak… arányos, valamint a jellemvonásai igen pozitív érzelmeket váltanak ki belőlem, de csupán ennyi.

– Te is ráizgultál, mi? – vigyorgott mindent értően Angela.

– A munkája adta az ötletet a könyvem egyik fő alakjához – hűtötte le barátnőjét Tempe szigorú tekintettel.

– Na, jó, nekem mindegy. Igazából a szülinapi ajándékodról akartam veled beszélni.

– Nem kell, Angela! Nincs rá szükségem!

– De igen! Ma együtt megebédelünk, utána pedig elmegyünk vásárolni. _Ez _az ajándékom számodra.

Temperance elgondolkodott:

– Na, jó – adta be végül a derekát. – Egy órakor mehetünk ebédelni.

.

.

– … És így nagyon kicsi az esély a találkozásra – mormolta Vivian a válla és füle közé szorított telefonba, míg kezeit az asztalára kiterített kártyák fölött nyugtatta. – Holnap… – Intett egyet a belépő Booth felé, de továbbra is a telefonba beszélt:

– A piros kendőt, igen… Aha… Huszadika a legmegfelelőbb nap arra… Hm… Oké, szia!

– Ennyire nem lehet kevés az FBI-tól kapott fizetésed, hogy már telefonos jövendőmondást kelljen vállalnod – csóválta a fejét a férfi.

– Nevess csak! Ez több igazságot mond, mint a tévé vagy a rádió!

– Igen? Én jobban szeretek magam rájönni az igazságra.

Vivian alaposan szemügyre vette a férfit:

– Jól gondolom, hogy a délelőtt első fele nem úgy alakult, ahogy szeretted volna?

A férfi morgott valami érthetetlent.

– Vagy inkább kérdezzem meg a kártyáimat? – folytatta Blackadder csúfondáros hangon. Booth megvonta a vállát és felsóhajtott:

– Eddig azt gyakoroltam, milyen egy olyan emberrel beszélgetni, aki most fedezi fel a világot.

– Aha, megint a fiaddal voltál.

– Nem. Dr. Brennannel…

Vivian összehúzott szemekkel vizslatta a férfit. Majd a pakli keverésébe kezdett.

– Emelj! – utasította aztán Booth-t.

– Ne haragudj, de tudod jól, hogy én nem hiszek ebben.

– Csak emelj.

Booth megvonta a vállát, de aztán engedelmeskedett.

– Egy öregember?! – hitetlenkedett. Vivian nem válaszolt, hanem újabb kártyákat fordított fel és helyezett képes oldalukkal fölfelé.

– Tehát: Érdekes módon, a jövendődet látod az asztalon.

– Ez magától értetődik – vonta meg a vállát Booth. – Az öregember, aztán a kaszás, az éjszaka, a lovag, a szívkirály… Meg vagyok nyugodva! Vénember leszek, mikor eljön értem a kaszás, ráadásul álmomban. Jól van, akkor talán dolgozhatnánk. Ha nem kell terepre menni, akkor szeretnék minden papírmunkával még ma végezni – ült az asztalához a férfi.

– Tévedsz – válaszolta Vivian nyugodtan. – Ez a közeli jövődet mutatja. Szerelmes leszel.

– Szerelmes _vagyok _– javította ki Booth. – Már elfelejtetted? Együtt élek a fiam anyjával. Azért, mert szerelmes vagyok belé.

Vivian felpillantott, de folytatta:

– Addig azonban jó párszor találkozol a halállal.

– A munkánk ilyen, Vivian! Nem csak én, te is ki vagy téve a veszélynek, hogy valami őrült, bosszúszomjas, valamikori letartóztatott egyén lelő a következő utcasarkon.

– Azzal a halállal, ami a szerelmednek volt szánva – beszélt tovább a nő. – Úgy cselekszel, hogy nem tudsz róla.

– Mi?! Nem vagyok alvajáró, ha ez azt jelenti.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem leszel tudatában annak, hogy szerelmes vagy.

– Hát, ez nekem magas! Hagyjuk abba, jó?

Blackadder az asztalra könyökölt:

– Remélem, időben észreveszed majd a pillanatot, amikor felébredtél. Nehogy túl késő legyen – azzal minden további megjegyzés nélkül összeszedte a kártyákat és munkához láttak.

.

.

_Július 17. szombat_

.

.

Booth ásítva nyújtózkodott az íróasztalánál. Órájára pillantott. A kismutató még alig hagyta el a nyolcast. Megrázta a fejét, majd úgy döntött, felfrissíti magát egy kávéval. Tudta, hogy úgyis megbánja, mert egy óra múlva lejár az éjszakai szolgálat, és két óra múlva már kinyújtózhat a saját ágyában, kipihenni az éjszaka fáradalmait. Sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy ebben mekkorát tévedett…

Az apró konyha üres volt, mivel a következő műszak emberei még nem értek be. Booth bekapcsolta a kávéfőzőt, majd az automatához fordult valami harapnivalót keresve. Míg azon morfondírozott, hogy tonhalas szendvicset vagy egy csokis croissant-t válasszon-e, valaki örvendezve a vállára csapott:

– Booth! Tudtam, hogy itt talállak. Bár a másik lehetőség a W.C. volt…

Seeley pislogva fordult hátra. Az a vállra-csapás, a kora reggeli időpontot figyelembe véve, kicsit erősebbre sikeredett az elviselhetőnél. Majd felragyogott az arca:

– Jake! Mi szél hozott erre?

– Lezártunk egy ügyet, és mivel a szálak átnyúlnak a város- és államhatáron, így beletartozik az FBI hatáskörébe.

– Gyere! – tette a kezét Booth a férfi vállára. – Reggeliztél már? Van egy kis saját főzésű kávé, reggeli az automatából… – vigyorgott rá szélesen. Barátja megvonta a vállát:

– Gondolod, az őrsön különbet kapunk? Legfeljebb, ha az asszony csomagol valamit.

– Tényleg, hogy van Gaby?

– Nem szereti, ha éjszakázom, de gondolom a tied ugyanígy van ezzel – hunyorított Jake Boothra. Ő egyetértően felnevetett. Miután kifőtt a kávé, Jake is választott magának valamit az automatából – Booth végül a croissant és egy kis üveg ásványvíz mellett döntött –, majd leültek a kétszemélyes asztalhoz.

– De most örülni fog – folytatta a rendőr. – Több hónapi nyomozás után sikerült elkapnunk a bandát, a főnököt ráadásul a barátnője lakásán. Szegény nő, semmit nem tudott a pasijáról. Ez a szemét meg első mérgében úgy pofonvágta, hogy kórházba kellett vinni. A mi jutalmunk pedig három szabadnap. Ezért is jöttem hozzád. Ez az a kerületi banda, ahol az ismerősöd is lakik. Mondd majd el neki, hogy ezután nem kell aggódnia. Legalábbis egy ideig – gondolkodott el. – Mert az a terület most szabad préda lett, úgyhogy nemsokára jön a következő. És veled mi van?

– Semmi különös. Ugyanazt csinálom, amit te, csak én többet ülök autóban.

– Hé, Booth! – szólt be egy férfi az ajtón. – Megjöttek a papírjaid Quanticoból. Az asztalodra tettem őket.

– Kösz, Charlie! – intett vissza a férfi.

– Quantico! – csapott a homlokára Jake. – Tudtam, hogy valahonnan ismerős, de igazából nem az arcát néztem, hanem azt a részét, ami kilátszott a pólóból.

– Mi? – nézett rá Booth. Nem értett semmit.

– Az a bandafőnök! Pontosabban a barátnője! Quanticóban láttam őt, csak akkor fel volt öltözve… Valami Doktor… Brennan, igen!

– Mi?! – Booth halálsápadtan ugrott fel az asztaltól. – Azt mondtad, megsérült?!

– Igen. Lehet, hogy betört az orra, vagy ilyesmi, csak annyit láttam, hogy csupa vér az arca. Mi van, Booth? Csak… Ó, nem! Ő az ismerősöd…

– Melyik kórházba vitték?!

– A Mortinson-utcai Szent Patrickba. Ne haragudj, Booth, én…

– Nem, nem… Én… – Nem tudott gondolkodni. Temperance! Mi lehet vele?! – Megyek! Majd… Jake mennem kell!

– Persze, menj csak – megrázta a fejét. Ez a hétvége is jól kezdődik! - dörmögte maga elé.

.

.

.


	14. 14

.

.

**Sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokat kellett várnotok a folytatásra. De köszönöm a türelmet és a dicsérő szavakat a port oldalán is. Ide is írhattok! Az oldal alján a reviews-ra kell csak kattintani. **

.

.

.

Az autóban első dolga volt a Jeffersonian-t hívni. Semmi. Csupán az üzenetrögzítő kapcsolt be, rögtön az első csörgés után. Hát persze! Hiszen szombat van! És reggel fél kilenc… Megrázta a fejét. Fogalma sincs, mi Temperance mobilszáma! És nagyon valószínű, hogy ő sem tudja az övét.

Szirénázó autója előtt úgy vált ketté a forgalom, mint annak idején a Vörös-tenger a menekülők előtt. Még átsuhant az agyán, hogy a szirénahasználat külön engedélyhez kötött, és újabb halom papírmunka fog rá várni, valamint véget nem érő magyarázkodások, de aztán gondolatai újra Tempe körül forogtak. A barátja! Egy bandafőnök a barátja. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Temperance nem tudott róla. Annyira naiv az emberi kapcsolatok terén!

A kórháznak a látogatók számára kijelölt parkolójában állította le a kocsit, nem akart több bajt a nyakába. Az információnál csupán hivatali jelvényének köszönhette, hogy szóba álltak vele, és egy folyosódzsungelen, valamint néhány emeleten át egy távoli várószobába irányították. Útban a várószoba felé még a fülében csengett a pultnál álló férfi hangja: „Majd mondja meg a hölgynek, hogy legközelebb ne csak valami múzeumi belépőt hozzon magával. Így leegyszerűsíthetné az adminisztrációt!"

Temperance nem volt egyedül a helyiségben, de ennek ellenére az ülőgarnitúra sarkába húzódva ült, karját védekezőn maga köré fonva, ügyet sem vetve a külvilágra. „Mint egy fészkéből kiesett kismadár" – jutott eszébe Booth-nak. Óvatosan közelítette meg a nőt.

– Temperance! – szólította meg halkan. Ő összerezzent és felnézett. Booth leült mellé.

– Te meg mit keresel itt? – suttogta a nő hitetlenkedve.

– Éjszakás voltam, és egy barátom vezette a letartóztatást. Ő mondta, hogy megsérültél. Mi történt? – nézett Tempe bal arcára, amin egy hatalmas kötés virított.

– Nem tört csontom. Felszakadt a szám széle és össze kellett varrni. Meg egy enyhe agyrázkódásom is van.

A nő lassan, vontatottan beszélt:

– Kaptam… nyugtatókat, meg fájdalomcsillapítókat, így kicsit különösen érzem magam. Mintha köd venne körül. Nem tudok gondolkodni. Azt hiszem. Vagyis… nem tudok _úgy _gondolkodni, ahogy szoktam. Ez nekem bonyolult.

Booth halványan elmosolyodott. Íme, az a Temperance Brennan, akinek IQ-ja megegyezik a normális emberek IQ-jával.

– Szerintem csupán annyi történt, hogy pontosan úgy érzed magad, mint egy átlagember.

– Én nem vagyok átlagos! – a méltatlankodó hangsúlyt csupán akarta, de hangja nem engedelmeskedett.

– Nem – nézett rá oldalról Booth. – Te vagy a legkülönösebb ember, akivel eddig csak találkoztam!

Tempe megnyugodva lehunyta a szemét:

– Kicsit szédülök.

– Szerintem ne beszélj. A varratnak nem tesz jót. Ha jobban leszel, hazaviszlek.

Nem sokkal később azonban Temperance mégis megszólalt:

– Azt mondták, ha felszabadul egy betegszállító, hazavisznek.

– Azzal mentél volna? – hitetlenkedett Booth.

– Nincs nálam pénz taxira.

– Valakit felhívhattál volna!

– Angela a sivatagba repült tegnap. Három hét múlva jön vissza.

– A sivatagba?

– A repülőjegye Santa-Fe-ig szól. Onnan autóval megy tovább.

– És Hodgins?

– Ma nem dolgozik.

– És a családod? Valaki?

– Nincs nekem senkim…

Ez a három szó szívszorítóbb volt mint egy kétórás dráma.

„Nincs nekem senkim…" Booth lehajtotta a fejét.

– Menjünk! – állt fel eltökélten.

Tempe óvatosan megrázta a fejét:

– El kell kérnem a nővértől a papírjaimat.

– Veled megyek – indult volna Booth.

– Nem! Egyedül is el tudom intézni.

„Egyedül! Hát persze."

Booth nézte, ahogy Tempe átmegy a két üvegfallal elválasztott helyiségen, és a pulthoz lép.

– Igen, asszonyom? – nézett fel a barna hajú idős nő.

– Dr. Brennan vagyok, úgy volt, hogy a betegszállítóval megyek haza, de van aki hazavigyen.

A nő tekintete átvándorolt a két üvegfalon, és megállapodott Booth-on, aki feszülten figyelte a kettejük közötti párbeszédet, habár természetesen nem hallott belőle semmit.

– Hát, jó sokáig megvárakoztatta a férje! – szólalt meg szemrehányóan.

Temperance még ahhoz is kába volt, hogy tiltakozzon.

– Egész éjjel dolgozott… – Szükségét érezte, hogy megvédje az egyedüli embert, akire jelen pillanatban számíthat.

– Nos, rendben, egy perc türelmet kérek! – beállította a nyomtatót, beütötte a billentyűket, majd várakozni kezdett.

Booth, mikor látta, hogy már csak a nyomtatás van hátra, Tempe felé indult. Jól tette. Mert Temperance csupán annyit érzékelt, hogy ujjai öntudatlanul megkapaszkodnak a pult szélében, aztán elfeketedett előtte a világ.

.

Szúrós szagra ébredt. Valamint arra, hogy egy ismerős hang a nevét ismételgeti. Egy kemény széken ült, Booth mellette térdelt, szeméből aggodalom sugárzott.

– Temperance, jól vagy?

Tempe körbenézett. Az információs pulttól alig két méterre foglalt helyet, de a nő már nem vele törődött, hanem a többi beteggel.

– Haza akarok menni – nézett Booth-ra. A férfi bólintott, felállt, és a kettétört ammónium-ampullát a nővérnek adta. Ekkor az idős nő rájuk nézett:

– Várjanak! A papírok! – lobogtatta feléjük az iratokat. – Meg még ez is – nyújtott oda Booth-nak egy kisebb nejlonzacskót. – Enyhe agyrázkódásnál is előfordulhat hányinger, hányás.

Már útban kifelé voltak, mire Brennan rendezni tudta a gondolatait:

– Nem fogok hányni.

– De hallottad a nővért…

– Nem fogok hányni, mert nem _akarok _hányni! – ismételte konokul.

.

Éppen kiléptek a főbejáraton, mikor egy méltatlankodó hang állította meg őket:

– Hé, várjanak, hova megy?

Booth megfordult. Egy egyenruhás rendőr volt az, éppen a cigarettáját készült elnyomni.

– Hazaviszem Dr. Brennant – válaszolta türelmetlenül.

– A tanúnak rendőri őrizetben kell maradnia!

– Rendőri őrizetben? Hol volt az elmúlt fél órában… – nézett a névtáblájára –, Hall tizedes?

A fiatal férfi elvörösödött, tekintetét a kezében bánatosan füstölgő cigarettacsikkre eresztette és nem válaszolt. Booth a hajába túrt:

– Várjon! – intett megbocsátóan és elővette a telefonját:

– Halló, Jake, itt Booth. Engedélyt kérek, hogy Dr. Brennan-t hazavihessem.

– Hát persze, hogy hazaviheted! Mi ez az egész?

– Megmondanád ezt Hall tizedesnek is? – azzal a fiatal rendőr markába nyomta a telefont. A rövid beszélgetés után az visszaadta a készüléket és röviden tisztelgett:

– Viszontlátásra, Booth ügynök!

.

Booth gyomrában lassan enyhült a feszültség, ahogy az autó felé bandukoltak. Néha-néha Tempe felé sandított, de nem érezte szükségét a beszédnek. Mit is mondhatott volna? Átgondolta a napját. Rebecca Parkerrel a szüleihez ment, vasárnap estig nem is jönnek haza. Aznap este újra éjszakás lesz, ez valahogy így alakult ki. Nem túl szívesen látogatott a Stinson-szülőkhöz. Minden rezdülésükből azt érezte, hogy nincsenek megelégedve vele. Rebecca pedig nem erőltette a dolgot.

Temperance is gondolataiba merülve töltötte ezt a fél órát. A fájdalomcsillapítók és nyugtatók hatása elmúlófélben volt, így egyre jobban érezte az ütés következményét.

Csak üggyel-bajjal tudta kinyitni lakásának ajtaját, viszont alig lépett be, rögtön meg is torpant. Úgy nézett ki minden, mint a csatatér. Még élénken emlékezett az elmúlt éjszakára. Egy újabb férfi, akiben megbízott. Túlságosan is megbízott.

Booth gyakorlott szemmel vizslatta a helyiséget. Egy felborult szék, a gyöngyökből fűzött ajtófüggöny néhány leszakadt szálából a golyók szanaszét gurulva hevertek a padlón.

„Itt üthette meg az a szemét Temperance-t!" – ötlött a férfi eszébe. Egy véres tenyérlenyomat az ajtófélfán, ahogy a nő megpróbálhatott felállni…

– A rohadt életbe! – csapott az ajtó melletti falba hirtelen felindulva. Brennan megkövülten meredt rá.

– Bocsánat! – vont vállat Seeley. – Mérges vagyok!

– Nem érdekel, hogy mérges vagy rám – szólalt meg Bren fagyosan.

– _Rád_? – fordult felé Seeley. – Én nem vagyok _rád _mérges! _Ő _bántott _téged! _Nem a te hibád volt.

Brennan kimerülten lerogyott egy székre és tenyerét lüktető arcára szorította. Egyre inkább nehezére esett a beszéd:

– Én engedtem be a lakásomba. Én szeretkeztem vele. Én…

– Nem - a - te - hibád! – ismételte szemébe nézve, minden szót hangsúlyozva, Seeley.

Tempe lassan felemelte a fejét. Szája széle remegett. Mélyeket lélegzett, majd határozottan talpra állt:

– Elmegyek Angelához.

– Az… azt nem lehet – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – A városban kell maradnod…

– Angela lakásába megyek. Majd kedd este visszajövök.

– Miért pont kedden? – csúszott ki a kérdés a férfi száján.

– Aznap jön a takarítónő – vetette oda Tempe félvállról, aztán előkereste a sporttáskáját és tíz perc sem telt belé, már készen is volt a csomagolással.

– Most már tudok taxit hívni… – kezdte, de a férfi a szavába vágott:

– Nem! Elviszlek! Mondd a címét!

A kis műteremlakás nem volt messze, hamar odaértek. A lakásajtóban Tempe a kezét nyújtotta:

– Köszönöm. Most már igazán…

– Várj! Még valami. Este kilencre megint dolgozni megyek, de szeretném, ha nyolckor, vagy bármikor utána felhívnál. Amikor felébredtél.

– Miből gondolod, hogy aludni fogok?

Booth megvonta a vállát, de nem válaszolt.

– És… miért hívjalak fel?

– Csak úgy. Hogy minden rendben.

– Ezt nem ígérem meg.

– Tudom. Csak én… szeretném. Ha gondolod, csak mondd be a pontos időt, vagy tudom is én… Annyi is elég. Itt a számom – és egy névjegykártyát nyújtott át. – Jó? – nézett rá kérőn. Tempe bizonytalanul bólintott.

– Van mit enned? – jutott eszébe Boothnak hirtelen.

– Enni? – nézett rá Temperance.

– Gondolom, itt nem sok minden lehet, ha a barátnőd három hétre elutazott.

A nőnek még mindig nehezére esett a gondolkodás. Egyáltalán: jelen pillanatban minden nehezére esett. Evésre pedig valóban nem gondolt.

– Valamit találni fogok. Elmehetsz.

A férfi hosszan ránézett, majd alsó ajkába harapva bizonytalanul így szólt:

– Sajnálom, hogy csalódnod kellett.

– Nem – válaszolta Tempe monoton hangon. – Csalódni csak abban tudok, akivel érzelmi kapcsolatban állok. Közöttünk pedig csupán szexuális kapcsolat volt.

– Értem – válaszolta lassan a férfi. Tekintetét habozva elfordította a nőtől, majd intett egyet és kisétált a lakásból.

Már az autóban ült, mikor gondolt egyet, hátranyúlt az ülése mögé, elővette a reggel az automatából vásárolt croissant-t és felszaladt vele a lakásajtóhoz. De nem kopogott be. Temperance bármennyire is elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, a férfi biztos volt benne, hogy ahogy leteszi a fejét, a nő aludni fog. A nejlonon fúrt egy lyukat és a kilincsre akasztotta.

.

Tizenegy is elmúlt, mire ágyba került, pedig gyorsan evett és gyorsan zuhanyozott, hogy minél hamarabb lefekhessen. Nem aludt túl jól; a lakás forró volt, mint a katlan, agyában pedig villámsebesen váltogatták egymást a képek a délelőtt történtekről.

A Hoover-épületbe beérve Temperance még mindig nem hívta. Már azon gondolkodott, hogy elugrik Angela lakásához, mikor kilenc-negyvenháromkor megcsörrent a telefonja.

– Booth – szólt bele.

– Miért akartad, hogy bemondjam a pontos időt? – hangzott a gyenge, értetlenkedő hang a telefonból. Booth elmosolyodott:

– Köszönöm, hogy hívtál. Hogy vagy?

– Egyre világosabban tudok gondolkodni és még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre!

– Nem fontos. Oda tudsz menni az ajtóhoz?

– Miért?

– Csak menj oda, kérlek.

– Itt vagyok.

– Kívülről ráakasztottam valamit. Remélem, egyik szomszéd sem volt túl éhes!

Booth hallotta, ahogy az ajtózár kattan egyet, majd a celofán csörgését.

– Itt van.

– Rendben. Jó étvágyat hozzá. És jobbulást!

– Köszönöm.

.

.

.

**Ide kattintsatok:**


	15. 15

.

.

.

**Előre bocsánatot kérek mindenkitől, aki nagy elvárásokkal kezd neki a legújabb fejezetnek. Mert rövid. Nagyon is. Pontosan 10 hónappal ezelőtt írtam és eddig azért nem töltöttem fel, mert abban bíztam, hogy tudom folytatni. De nem megy. Persze, még nem adtam fel a reményt, de inkább feltöltöm, mert ez a pár sor is ad hozzá egy kis pluszt. Egyszer majd csak eljutok a történet végére...**

.

.

.

.

Egy pillanatig nem tudta, hol van. A levegő, a hangok idegenek voltak számára. Egy idő múlva kinyitotta a szemét és szinte elveszve érezte magát a hatalmas, kör alakú franciaágyban. A zene ismerős volt, de nem tudta hova tenni. Aztán ráismert. Egy lágy fuvolaszóló volt, Angela rádiós ébresztőórájából. A számlapra pillantott. Még csak hét óra. Hétfő hét óra. Több mint huszonnégy órát aludt egyhuzamban. Két nappal ezelőtt ilyenkor még a sürgősségin feküdt, nyugtatókkal telenyomva. A rádióból továbbra is a fuvola hangja szólt. Valamelyik komolyzenei adó volt beállítva ébresztőnek. A fuvola...

.

.

.

– _Tempe! Készen vagy már a hangolással?_

– _Persze, Anya, csak... A kotta! Azt mondtad, a konyhaszekrény tetején van, de..._

– _Nem! A legfelső polcon. Ahol apád biztosan nem keresi. Kezdenünk kell! A fiúk egy óra múlva itthon lesznek._

– _Itt vagyok. Most a gitáromhoz kell hangolnod a fuvolát. Szerinted találunk még fuvola-gitár duettet?_

– _Ne aggódj! Még csak egy éve kezdtük el, amennyi van, azzal két-három évig kihúzzuk. Neked viszont... Találnunk kell egy jó kemény rockot, hogy apádnak égnek álljon a haja. Most mit nevetsz?_

– _Elképzeltem, ahogy apának égnek áll a haja..._

– _Gyere, kezdjük. Három, és!_

– _Várj, Anya, ne olyan gyorsan! Maradj velem! Nélküled nem tudom..._

.

.

.

– Anya! – suttogta Tempe, összekuporodva a óriási ágy közepén, könnyező szemekkel az emlékek hatására. Nyáron történt. Az utolsó nyaruk együtt, amikor ők ketten, anya és lánya, duettet játszottak minden szabad percükben. Két hónappal később, szeptemberben, a zenetanár már a megfelelő anyagot is megtalálta Temperance-nak. Karácsonyi ajándéknak szánta az apja számára. Christine ezüst színű anyagból testhez simuló kezeslábast is varrt és kivételesen megengedte, hogy Tempe majd lilára fessen néhány tincset a hajából.

Aztán... Az a karácsony soha nem jött el. Sem a többi. Minden elmúlt; minden jó, minden szép, minden nevetés, minden karácsony.

– Anya... – suttogta újra Tempe. – Nélküled nem tudom...

A kötést az arcán lassan átáztatták a szeméből áradó könnyek. Aztán az ébresztős rádió elhallgatott. Tíz perccel múlt hét.

„ Hétfő van. A Jeffersonian... Bemegyek dolgozni!" – határozta el. Kellett valami, amire koncentrálhat, amivel lefoglalhatja agysejtjeit.

.

.

.


End file.
